Little Letty
by aray48
Summary: How Letty met the Torettos as a kid! Her mom leaves her at a diner for a while so Letty decides to go on a walk when she discovers a garage! Guess which one! Now a collection of oneshots!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I know FF6 told us that Dom and Letty met when they were 15, but I can't get the idea out of my head that they met when they were kids! I've had this on my laptop for a while so I just decided to go ahead and post it!

Dom and Vince age 12. Letty age 10. Mia age 8.

Letty wasn't sure why she went out for a walk that day. She wasn't sure why she walked away from the burger joint her mom left her at so she could go get drunk or high or laid. Or all, Letty thought with a roll of her eyes. The ten year knew when her mom dropped her there that she wouldn't stay long. Letty thought it was cruel making her sit there smelling all the food with no money. So, Letty got up and walked out.

She wasn't sure where she was going. She was a ten year old girl. Even though she was a girl, she didn't act like it. Letty loved cars, hated dresses, and had a mean right hook. She'd just moved to L.A. the week before with her mom, and Letty didn't usually have friends.

Her whole world changed because of this walk.

Suddenly, she came upon a garage. Toretto's Garage, it was called. Letty's eyes grew wide as she saw all the cars inside. Immediately, Letty walked to the doors. There was a man, who looked about mid-thirties, a little girl who looked a bit younger than her playing with dolls (Letty rolled her eyes), and two boys who were a little bit older than her. All of the boys were mad.

They were leaning over a red convertible that was obviously having difficulties. One of the boys was scraggly looking, with reddish brown hair and a scowl on his face.

"This ain't workin." He snapped.  
"Obviously, Vince." The man snapped back.

"Sorry Mr. T. I gotta take a break. We've been workin on this stupid car for three hours now!" Vince sighed.

'Mr. T.' sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you boys deserve it. I can't figure out what's wrong with this thing for the life of me." He replied.

Vince, the scraggly one, sat on one of the benches and started flipping through a car magazine while chugging a water bottle.

"Dom, I'm gonna join Vince." Mr. T. sighed and walked off a bit.  
"What is wrong with this car?" Dom inquired to himself.

"Have you checked the spark plugs?" Letty inquired, stepping into the garage a bit more. (I know nothing about cars!)

Dom's face lit in realization. "No, I didn't even think to check that!" He didn't look up to see who had given him the advice; he was so consumed with the car. Dom quickly adjusted it and turned the engine again; the car purred like a cat.

"You did it!" Vince looked up in shock.  
"Nice job, son." Mr. T. said, very impressed.

Then, the three boys quickly turned to the intruder. Dom's face showed his surprise at seeing the one to fix the car to be a girl.

"You know cars?" Vince demanded.  
"Obviously more than you." Letty shot back.  
Dom laughed at the feisty little girl. "Well aren't you feisty?" He chuckled.  
"Of course." Letty smirked.  
"You gotta name?" He asked leaning against the hood after his dad closed it.  
"Yup." She replied, crossing her tiny arms.

Dom smiled, he couldn't help it. He liked the feisty girl that wasn't completely fawning over him like the rest. And she apparently knew about cars. But, he thought, she looked like trouble. But then again so did he.

"Care to share?" Dom tried again.

"Wait, I know you. You're the little girl that moved down the street. The Ortiz's right?" Mr. T. said.

"Yes sir, that's us. Me and mom." Letty replied immediately. Apparently she could show respect when needed.

"Then you're Leticia Ortiz, right?" Mr. T. smiled.  
"It's Letty." She growled.

Letty walked over to the car and popped the hood back up, shoving Dom away. She stood on the stool to help her see, and grinned as she examined it. There was nothing she liked more than cars. Dom watched her and glanced at Vince, who shrugged. Dom looked back to Letty and watched her eyes lit up as she looked at the car.

Mr. T. chuckled. "My apologies, Letty. How are you?" He asked, already liking the girl.

"well, I was doin' fine until Mom decided to leave me at that joint down the street so she could go get one." Letty answered finally.

Dom looked up at his dad, eyebrows furrowed. "Why did she leave her little, how old are you sweetie?" Mr. T. asked.

Letty looked up at him with a fire in her eyes. "No offense, sir, but don't call me sweetie." She said firmly.

Vince and Dom snorted as Mr. T. chuckled softly. "My apologizes again, Letty."  
"How old are you, squirt?" Vince asked.

Letty looked at him with a bigger fire in her eyes. She looked like she might hit him. Dom wondered if she would. Nah, he thought, she's just a kid, she ain't about that life. "I'm ten. Don't call me squirt." She snapped.

"You're older than my daughter Mia, over there. She's eight." Mr. T. told her with a wave in Mia's direction.

"Why don't you go over there and play Barbies like a good little girl?" Vince smirked.

"Why don't you go to hell?" Letty asked, completely serious. Dom laughed and Mr. T. grinned.

"What did you say to me?" Vince asked angrily.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Letty replied.

Dom rolled his eyes. Maybe she wasn't as hard-a as he thought. He watched curiously as she jumped from the stool to stand toe to toe with Vince, looking dead in his eyes with her hands crossed and hips cocked.

"I said. Why. Don't. You. Go. To. Hell." Letty said slowly.

Maybe she was, Dom chuckled.

"Listen here, squirt, you don't know who you're talkin to." Vince growled.

"Yea I do. I'm talkin to you, apparently, or are you too stupid to figure that out by yourself?" Letty replied smoothly.

"Squirt, check yourself." Vince snapped.  
"Call me squirt one more time." Letty said threateningly.  
"You ain't about that life, squirt." Vince rolled his eyes.

Letty's nostrils flared and she immediately threw him a right hook to his face, knocking him flat on his back. Dom's jaw dropped and Mr. T. blinked surprised at the girl.

"Boy, I **am** that life." Letty smirked cockily.  
Dom glanced at his dad. "Can we keep her?" He laughed jokingly.  
Mr. T. laughed. "I'm gonna remember you said that." He told him.  
"Why?" Dom inquired.  
"Give it a few years." Mr. T. chuckled softly.  
"Dude you just got knocked the heck out." Dom laughed at Vince.

Letty laughed; the sound made Dom stop and look at her. Something about the way she laughed made him feel odd. Her eyes squinted and sparkled, her lips parted in a gorgeous smile, and her nose squished up. Dom decided he liked her laugh.

"Mia! Come meet Letty!" Mr. T. called towards the girl.  
"Oh, here we go." Vince sighed, shaking his head as he got up.  
Dom leaned towards Letty. "Just smile and nod." He whispered.

Letty looked at him, confused. Then, a tiny girl of eight years old came running towards the front. She had on a pink dress with pink sparkly shoes and a white ribbon in her hair.

"Oh, jeez." Letty mumbled softly. Dom caught it and laughed softly.

"Oh my gosh! There's a girl here! Hi! I'm Mia! I'm eight! How old are you? Where do you live? Why are you at the garage? Are you another one of Vince or Dom's girlfriends? They come in here a lot but they just kiss. I think it's yucky but they say I don't know what I'm talking about. I love barbies! Do you wanna play? Eee! I have an extra one you can play with me! Ahh! Dom's my big brother and he never plays dolls with me. He's too into cars. I don't really like cars." Mia said, talking fast and not giving Letty a chance to answer.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You don't like cars?" Letty asked as if she'd just been told Mia was a serial killer.

"Uh, no. They're just to get you from point a to point b." Mia replied, shrugging.  
Letty looked as if someone had just kicked a puppy. She looked up at Dom, who was shaking his head.

"Trust me, I've tried to get her to see the light." Dom told her.  
"That should be a crime, not likin cars." Letty shook her head.  
Dom smirked. "Got that right."

"So you wanna play dolls?" Mia grinned.  
"Um, sorry but I don't play dolls. But, it's nice to meet you. I'm Letty." She waved.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm so excited to have a girl around here! We're gonna be friends forever." Mia grinned excitedly.

"Ok, Mia. Go play." Mr. T. smiled.  
"Ok, Daddy. Bye Letty!" Mia replied, then ran off.

"She doesn't have a lot of friends that are girls." Dom told her.

"You don't have a mom, do you." Letty said softly, not as a question, but a statement.

"She died a few years ago." Dom nodded.

"I'm sorry. My dad left us a few years ago too. That's why mom hates me." Letty replied.

"I'm sorry about your dad. But I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Dom nudged her gently.

"How many mothers who actually love their kids do you know that leave their kids at a diner with no money to watch other people eat?" Letty inquired.

Dom looked at her sadly and shook his head. "You got me there."  
"But it's alright. I'm not overly fond of her either." Letty said.

Dom felt like she'd put up some sort of shield; just a few moments ago she was being all soft and kinda mushy, and now the walls were back up. Mr. T. looked at Dom, who shrugged.

"Letty, honey what time is your mother picking you up?" Mr. T. asked.  
Letty shrugged. "She didn't say. She doesn't care." She told them.  
"How long have you been waiting for her?" Vince inquired.  
She looked up at the clock. "Three hours."  
"I don't like that your mother just left you by yourself." Mr. T. told her.

"Not crazy about it myself, but you get used to it. But it wasn't the best time watching all those other people eat." Letty sighed.

"When was the last time you ate?" Dom inquired.  
Letty's eyes shifted slightly, and only Dom caught it. "Breakfast this mornin."  
"Don't lie." Dom said.

"Fine, breakfast **yesterday**. But I'm not hungry." She replied. Immediately, her stomach growled. She glared down at it.

Dom smirked. "Wanna try that again?"  
"No one asked you." Letty glared at him.

"Well, Letty, we're having a family barbeque. You should come!" Mia said, appearing at her dad's side.

"No, no, that's alright." Letty said immediately.

"Nonsense. You'll come, you'll eat, and then we'll take you home. You just live right down the street, I'm sure if your mother will leave you at the diner then you can come and hang out at our house." Mr. T. said firmly but gently.

"Really, no thanks, Mr. T. That's alright." Letty insisted.

"Let, just come. You're hungry, we've got way more food than Vince will eat. It's a family thing, just come." Dom said.

"I don't take charity, or pity." Letty told him.  
"Good, 'cause we ain't givin out neither." Dom said, crossing his arms.  
"Oh, please come, Letty!" Mia pleaded.

"We were just about to leave as soon as we finished with the convertible. So we're leaving now. Come on, we won't hurt you. You can call me Tony, or Mr. T. or whatever you like." Mr. T. told her.

"Mr. T really it's cool. I'm just gonna go back and wait for my mom." Letty lied again.

Dom figured out that whenever Letty lied, her eyes shifted slightly. Almost unnoticeably, but he could still tell. Mr. T was locking up, and Vince and Mia were walking towards Mr. T's car.

"Well, if you change your mind you can always tell your mom to bring you over." Mr. T told her with a sigh as he locked the doors.

"Alright. Thanks for letting me look at the car, Mr. T." Letty nodded.

"How do you know she's going back to the diner? And how do you know her mom is gonna show up?" Dom demanded.

"I don't. But, I didn't want to force her." Mr. T shrugged.  
"Well that's not good enough." Dom shook his head.

He walked the little way that Letty had gone and turned her around. "You're coming with us." He told us.

"Oh really?" Letty rolled her eyes.  
"Someone could kidnap you or something." Dom told her.  
"Like you're trying to do?" Letty pointed out.  
"Come on, I don't want you walking around L.A. by yourself." Dom told her.  
"No. I don't want pity. Everywhere I go that's what I get." Letty told him.  
"Well I don't pity you. Now get in the car." Dom said firmly.  
"You think you're real tough huh?" Letty said.  
"Don't be a brat." Dom rolled his eyes.  
"Don't be a jerk." Letty replied.  
"You're a pain." Dom sighed.  
"So are you." Letty replied.  
"This is ridiculous." Dom told her.  
"I agree. Now stop stalkin me." Letty replied.

Dom rolled his eyes and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Dom put me down now!" Letty yelled, hitting his back.  
"No." Dom smirked, putting her in the car. 

Mr. T was watching very amused as Dom closed the door and went to the front. Mr. T was grinning and Dom shrugged.

"She's comin." He told his dad.  
"I can tell." Mr. T replied.  
"Why do I get the feeling that she's never gonna leave?" Dom inquired.  
"Because she's probably not." Mr. T laughed and got in.

Mia was talking Letty's ear off, and Letty was somewhat engaging in a conversation with her. Vince smirked at Dom and rolled his eyes. Dom's phone vibrated in his pocket.

Now we've got two rugrats. –V

Dom smirked. Well, maybe Let'll keep Mia busy. – D

Doubtful. – V

Sorry, bro. But if it were Mia, I wouldn't want her walkin the streets by herself. u kno how LA is. – D

I understand. But she did punch me. – V

That jus made me want her to come even more! – D

Ha ha Dom. –V

U didn't think she was special? Talkin with her in the garage didn't feel...idk man. – D

Normal. Normal is the word ur lookin for. And yea it really did. Like she'd always been there. – V

See? – D

Maybe she'll be good for our family. –V

I think she needs family. –D

Mr. T pulled up in front of their house and everyone got out. Letty looked down the street to her house; her mom was home.

"She's home." Letty mumbled sadly.  
Dom looked angrily down the street. "See, you can just hang here." He said.  
"I don't want to intrude. Like you said, it's a family thing." Letty replied.  
"Come on." He told her, walking towards the door.

Letty looked back down the street, wondering if she should go home. But, the Toretto house felt like home to her. She took a step towards her house when Dom's voice cut through her silence.

"Don't even think about it." He smirked.  
Letty rolled her eyes and walked up to Dom. "But I'm not family." She mumbled.  
"Do you wanna be?" Dom asked her seriously.  
"I've never been part of a family. I don't think I'd be a good part." Letty admitted.

"You're not afraid to stand up to Vince, and you're respectful to my dad. You actually listen to Mia, and you know about cars. You don't get more perfect for this family than you, Letty." Dom told her.

"I thought I was a rugrat." Letty told him.  
Dom looked at her. "I can read, Dom." She rolled her eyes.

"Eh, but what's the point of havin just one rugrat?" Dom grinned. "Dad's grillin chicken." Dom tempted her.

Letty's eyes lit up at the sound of food. "Really?" She asked excitedly.  
"Yup." Dom nodded.  
"Race ya." Letty told him, running inside.  
"No fair!" Dom yelled after her, running to beat her.

Letty laughed as they ran through the house, Mr. T yelling for them to slow down. Mr. T grinned; yeah, he thought, she'll fit in just fine.

Hope you like it! Please read and review!

xox


	2. Chapter 2

I got a lot of positive feedback from this so I decided to make this a collection of one shots! If you guys have any ideas be sure to tell me and I'll see what I can do! This is dedicated to the lovely laurah1236 because she requested more like, ten minutes after I posted this! She's awesome. Go check out her stuff. As soon as you read and review this of course :D And I don't own Fast and Furious btw, if I did we'd have way more Dotty love in the movies :] This is a few years after the first chapter

Dom and Vince: 16, Letty: 14, Mia: 12

Dom stood leaning against the wall next to the front door with one leg propped on the wall and arms crossed; Vince stood in front of him. They were patiently waiting for the girls to come downstairs so they could hit the dance tonight; Mia was too young to go but she was helping Letty get ready upstairs. The both of them had dates, but they were gonna meet them at the school.

It was end of the school year, and every year the school held a dance: inviting the eighth graders from the middle school so they could make friends for high school next year. Dom was only going because his dad was making him. He'd been in several fights in the past few weeks and Mr. T. had threatened to take Dom's car away if he didn't start behaving. Mr. T. also wanted Dom at the dance because Letty would be going, and he wanted someone there to watch out for her.

"Yo I heard Hector's sneaking in some whiskey." Vince grinned.  
Dom chuckled. "I just hope that they don't spike the punch."  
"Why? I love when the stuck up girls get loose." Vince laughed.

"Yea, so do I man. But **our** girl's gonna be there." Dom explained, nodding towards the stairs.

"Ah, yea bro I forgot about Let. It's gonna be weird with her in high school next year, huh? We'll be juniors and Letty will be a petty freshmen. Mia will be in seventh grade." Vince nodded.

"Gosh, I'm gonna have to beat so many busters off of those two." Dom sighed.

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about Letty. I mean, no offense to baby girl but she ain't exactly one to draw a second glance ya know?" Vince said.

Dom didn't like his tone or his words. "Watch your mouth, Vince." He said warningly, his tone low.

"Whoa, man. Chill. I'm just sayin. Now, Mia I'm sure given a couple more years will turn all the heads." Vince shrugged.

"That I'm sure of. But Letty ain't ugly by no means. Just because she doesn't flaunt it, and she doesn't put on three pounds of gunk on her face doesn't mean she's not pretty. Don't disrespect her." Dom said seriously.

Vince looked at him, taken back. Then, a grin broke out of his face and he shook his head.

"What are you smiling about?" Dom demanded, slightly irritated.  
"Oh, nothin' brothah." Vince shook his head.

"Whatever. What's takin' the girls so long?" Dom sighed.

Suddenly, Mia came downstairs She looked surprised to see the boys as she went into the kitchen.

"Thought you boys left?" She called.  
"Um, no. Aren't you helpin' Let get ready?" Dom inquired, moving off the wall.

Mia shook her head, confused. "No; I finished her hair like twenty minutes ago. Maybe she's still up there?" She suggested.

"Yeah. She must still be upstairs." Vince said.  
"I'll go get her." Dom said, going upstairs.

"Letty?" Dom called when he reached the top.

The bathroom door at the end of the hall was shut; Letty was in there. Dom sighed and hoped she was ready; their dates were gonna be mad if they kept them waiting any longer.

Dom knocked on the door. "Letty, you ready baby girl?" He asked.  
He heard her sigh through the closed door. "I look ridiculous." She said.  
"I'm sure you don't." Dom assured her. "Please open the door." He added.

The door opened slowly and Letty stood there, fiddling with her hands nervously. She refused to meet his eyes and swallowed, shifting on her feet. The sight of her took his breath away completely; she looked...wow, he thought.

"Letty, baby girl you're beautiful." Dom said fondly. Letty blushed. Dom's eyes widened and he grinned; he actually made Letty Ortiz blush like a little girl. She wore a deep purple dress that had was shorter in the front and long in the back; it covered to her knees in the front. Her raven hair was so shiny and soft looking, with soft curls going down her back.

She'd mostly stayed away from makeup, but he noticed she had on a little. But, it made her look naturally beautiful; she had a soft pink lip gloss on her lips, making them look full and very kissable. And she'd put on a little mascara and a little shiny silver eye shadow. The heels she wore were silver, they were shorter than the whores at the races but they made her legs look even more amazing. Dom had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Do I look ok?" Letty asked in the most vulnerable, soft voice.

Dom looked at her in disbelief; how could she possibly think she didn't look absolutely amazing? She looked...he couldn't even put it into words. Dom smiled softly at her and took her hand, pulling her from the bathroom. Once in the hallway, he turned her slowly and smiled at her.

"You look amazing, Letty." He told her.

The smile she gave him made his heart skip beats. This fourteen year old girl had completely floored the sixteen year old. Then, her face showed realization. She looked worried. Dom's heart sank.

"Oh, no. Dom I forgot, you guys have dates! We gotta go now! Oh, man. They are gonna be so mad you y'all. Let's go!" Letty said, and dragging him down the hall. She stopped at the stairs and glanced at her heels. She looked worried for a minute. Dom chuckled.

"Don't trip, Ortiz." He teased.  
"That's probably about to be a serious issue for me." Letty laughed.  
"Didn't figure you'd wear heels." Dom commented.  
Letty rolled her eyes. "Mia wouldn't let me wear my Converse." She grumbled.

Letty bent over, Dom couldn't force his eyes away from her butt now sticking in the air, and took the shoes off. Then, she ran down the stairs and out the door. Vince was standing there looking like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Was that Letty?" He asked, shocked.  
Dom chuckled. "Told ya. C'mon."

The two shook their heads and locked the door behind them, then walked out to their cars. Dom grinned and shook his head as he saw Letty grinning wildly in the driver's seat.

"No way." He told her.  
"Aw, come on Dom." She pleaded, batting her eyelashes at him.  
Dom swallowed. That face wasn't easy to say no to. "No way, Letty. Move it."

Letty stuck her tongue out at him and crawled into the passenger seat as Vince started his car. Dom chuckled and got in himself, starting it up and driving down the street.

"One day, Toretto. I will drive this car." Letty stated confidently.  
"Is that so?" Dom chuckled.

"It is. And I will have my own car. And I will refuse you privileges to drive it." Letty grinned.

"Well I've got my own sweet ride so I won't need yours." Dom replied, rolling his eyes.

"But you'll want mine." Letty told him.  
"If you say so." He laughed.  
"Just drive." Letty rolled her eyes.  
"What do you think I'm doin?" Dom looked at her.  
"Sassing me." Letty informed.  
"I believe that you are the sassy one here, Letty." Dom told her.  
"I am. But that doesn't mean you aren't sassing me back." Letty laughed.

Dom laughed and listened to hers. It wasn't some girly giggle, it was a raspy chuckle like her voice. She turned the radio on, Dom rolled his eyes thinking she had to be in control of something in his car, and grinned as she found her rock station and started drumming her fingers on her legs in beat with the music.

Then they were at the dance and Letty paused. She took a deep breath and opened the car door. Dom knew she was wasn't trying to be shallow and get complements, she truly didn't think she was pretty. Dom knew she was beautiful, though. Whether in those black cargo pants or all dressed up like tonight. Dom shook his head of these thoughts and walked into the gym with Vince at his side.

"Oh, kill me." Letty rolled her eyes as she surveyed the tacky decorated gym.  
"Thought girls were so into this crap?" Vince asked, slightly amused.  
"Thought girls didn't know crap about cars?" Letty shot back.  
"Point taken." Vince grinned.

"Dommy!" An annoyingly high pitched squeal rang out.  
"Oh, here we go." Letty snorted.  
"Why did I agree to this?" Dom asked her, he truly hated his date's voice.  
"'Cuz she's got the biggest tits in the school." Letty replied bitterly.

The girl with double Ds came bouncing towards Dom with her friend, Vince's date, by her side. She had on at least a pound of gunk on her face, and her dress barely had enough fabric to count as a dress. Now Dom remembered why his shallow tail agreed to it. Wendy, his date, threw her arms around Dom's neck and clutched to his side as they walked farther into the gym, while Vince's did the same.

"Why am I even here?" Letty sighed.

Letty looked around, trying to spot her date in the crowd, but didn't see him. Two thoughts ran through Letty's mind, one hopeful, and one depressing: he's just running late, or he's not coming. Letty wasn't sure which it was, but either way she didn't have anyone to talk to now.

She cursed Mia for not being old enough to come. Then she cursed Dom and Vince for having trashy dates. Then she cursed her date, Nathan, for standing her up like this. Letty sighed and cursed herself for being herself. Because, that was why she'd been stood up; she wasn't girly or had curves like the other girls did.

But Letty would give him a little while longer, maybe he really was running late. After all, he did ask her so maybe...Letty thought hopefully. She went over to the punch bowl, seeing Hector and his friends there too. Letty knew them through Dom and Vince, and they were cool with each other.

"Well, I was thirsty but now I'm not so sure." She teased.  
"Ai, mama! You lookin' good, Letty baby!" Hector grinned.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. So you spike it or is it safe?" Letty asked.

Hector grinned and handed her a glass. Letty cautiously took it, and smelled it like Dom had taught her; it smelled clean.

"I saved a glass for you, chica; figured Dom would kill me if I let you drink the spiked stuff." Hector told her.

Letty nodded appreciatively and sipped the punch; she didn't detect alcohol and Hector had always been cool with her; she trusted him.

"Speaking of, where's baby Toretto?" Hector inquired.  
"Yeah, thought she was coming." Hector's cousin, Diego added.  
"Nah, man. She ain't old enough." Letty explained.  
"So are you Dom's date?" Hector grinned knowingly.

"Oh shove it, Hector. Dom wishes he could be my date" Letty winked and walked off, leaving Hector and Diego laughing behind her.

Letty was walking towards a corner and heard her phone ring. She pulled it out and figured it was Mia, but it was her date, Nathan.

Sry, can't make it. –N

Letty sighed sadly. "Figures." She shook her head.

But then she stopped. How was she supposed to get home now? Nathan was supposed to drive her home. Letty ran through her contacts. Mom, **definitely** not, Mr. T would be asleep and she wouldn't wake him, Dom and Vince both had dates and she assumed they had **plans** with their dates so that ruled them out, and Mia couldn't drive. Letty sighed and leaned against the wall; looked like she walking.

Dom and Vince stood bored on the other side of the gym, trying to figure out why they even bothered coming to such a stupid dance. Their girls had tried furiously to get them to dance, but to no avail. When they refused again, the two had left them to go gossip with the other girls.

"Didn't Letty have a date?" Vince asked Dom over the music.

Dom's eyes searched the gym until they landed on her doing much the same as he was, leaning against a wall with a bored expression on her face; but he saw through it. Dom knew that she was upset, it was in her eyes. Letty must've felt his eyes on her, because she turned to look at him. They locked eyes on each other for a moment, until Letty sighed and slightly shook her head.

"Didn't show." Dom sighed.  
"What? Ah, poor baby girl." Vince sighed too.

Suddenly, Vince's date came back and whispered in his ear. Vince grinned and looked over at Dom.

"See ya tomorrow, brothah." Vince winked. Apparently he had better places to be than a high school dance with a willing girl.

Dom chuckled. "See ya at work." He nodded. And Vince grinned as he walked his well-endowed date out.

Dom glanced at his phone as he felt it vibrate. He'd gotten a text from Letty. He opened it and laughed, shaking his head.

Ya kno, it really is a shame ya date's head ain't as filled out as her bra. But I'm sure u don't mind that. –L

Dom looked up at her; she was trying her hardest, and failing, to hide her grin as she refused to look at him. Dom shook his head.

Jealous? –D  
U wish, **Dommy** –Letty  
Y are they so dumb? –D  
Don't ask me. I'm the only intelligent one. Hence why I didn't go with u ;] –L  
Ouch, down kitty. –D  
No comment. –L  
Dom grinned at the message. Get ya mind out of the gutter. –D  
Yes, there is only room for yours in there. –L  
And Vince. –D

He made off with this week's hoe after not even being here for an hour. He **owns **the gutter! –L

Dom shoved his phone in his pocket, seeing how ridiculous it was. They were in the same room for crying out loud! He made his way over to her, and Letty looked surprised.

"Whoa, the almighty Dominic Toretto has graced me with his presence." Letty teased.

"Thought you might like some company." Dom told her flashing her that heart melting grin and leaned against the wall next to her.

Letty sobered up. "Hey, Dom I'm fine really. Go hang with your friends. I don't want your reputation shatter for hanging out with a petty eighth grader." She told him.

Dom shook his head. This was why he loved her. Wait, love? Dom shoved that thought down, refusing to acknowledge it. "Letty, you're my best friend. And you know the people who actually matter know how cool you are outside this hell hole." He told her.

"Yea, but you still have to go to school with the rest of them." Letty sighed.  
"I'm where I wanna be, Letty. Stop tryna get rid of me." He teased.  
"So ya date hasn't whisked you away yet, eh?" Letty asked, smiling slightly.

Dom rolled his eyes. "I swear, I picked the most annoying one of all. Every time some chick walks by she goes on and on about how awful she looked. I really am shallow." He sighed.

"You're not shallow. It's just that you tend to think with the small head too often." Letty said, starting serious but grinning at the end.

Dom growled. "Nothing small about it, sweetheart."  
"Big talk." Letty smirked.

"Not if you can back it up like I can. There's a reason all the girls in the gym want me, Letty." Dom grinned cockily.

"Not all." She corrected.  
"You sure about that?" He teased.  
"Yeah, Papi." Letty laughed.

Dom liked it when she called him that...a lot. "So, what happened to your date?" He asked.

Letty sighed. "Got a text sayin he couldn't make it. But I heard someone say something about him throwing his own party at his house. Nathan asked **me**. That's what gets me. I wish I hadn't even come to this stupid thing. Why did I?" Letty rolled he eyes

"Because someone had to tell Mia exactly what shade of blue the napkins are." Dom grinned, trying to lift her mood.

"Screw that. I just swiped one for her." Letty grinned back.  
"So resourceful." Dom shook his head.  
"Incoming." Letty sighed as Wendy approached.

"Dommy! Come dance." She grinned.  
"No thanks." Dom replied dryly.  
Wendy glanced at Letty. "Hi, **Lotty**. You look so pretty." She said in a baby tone.

Letty smiled slightly. "It's Letty. And thanks, you do too. Dom, I'm gonna go chat with Hector." She said, catching that Wendy wanted her to leave. He nodded and she walked off.

Wendy laughed and turned to Dom. "Gosh, can you believe what she was wearing? She looked awful." She laughed evilly.

Dom glared at her. "Letty looks beautiful." He said firmly.  
"Whatever. She's still...ugh." She rolled her eyes.  
"What's wrong with Letty?" He demanded, growing extremely irritated.

"She sweats, she's usually covered in bruises and grease, works on cars nonstop, eats like a pig, and doesn't understand the concept of makeup." Wendy explained as if it were obvious.

"See, everything you just listed I love about her." Dom rolled his eyes. He mentally cursed, there was that word again.

"She's insignificant, Dommy. I mean, why would you even waste time talking to her?" Wendy whined annoyingly.

"Not to me. Sorry, date's over." Dom snapped, and walked off. He wouldn't put up with some skank who put down his...best friend like that.

Letty looked so sad standing by the punch with Hector. No one would notice it but Dom, but it was still there. Dom grinned as he figured out exactly what would make her smile.

"Dance with me." He said, extending his hand to Letty.

Letty looked up at him like he'd grown another head. "Dom, you can't just dance with a petty eighth grader. No." She shook her head.

Dom grabbed her hand. "Wasn't a question." He smirked and pulled her to the middle of the floor.

A slow song came on and Dom drew her close. She fit so perfectly in his arms, he thought. He wrapped his big strong arms around her tiny waist and one of her arms wrapped around his neck while her other hand laid on his chest.

"Dom, everybody's staring at me." She hissed.  
Dom made a show of dipping her and bringing her back up. "I know." He grinned.  
"Stop it! All the girl's wanna murder me!" Letty told him.  
Dom pulled her closer. "I'll protect you." He whispered.  
"You'd better, Papi." She replied.

Dom grinned. "You know, you didn't even dance with your date. Every girl here just wants you to dance with them. And yet, you won't. Funny, never thought I'd see the day when Dominic Toretto wouldn't put out." Letty laughed.

"Ha. Ha." Dom rolled his eyes. "Well, I didn't want to dance with any of them." He told her.

"So I'm special, huh?" She grinned. Dom rolled his eyes teasingly, and refused to fluff her ego by answering.

"Yea. Well, since your curfew is still eleven and your date is a no go, I'd better get you home." He told her as the song ended.

"I'd hate to drag you away from this spectacular event." Letty smiled.  
"Please. Don't ruin this for me, I've got a clean getaway now." He smirked.

They said bye to Hector and walked to the parking lot. Letty was smiling slightly, still imaging the way his arms had held her. Dom was happy to see her smiling. Then, he knew what would make her smile more. She was going to the passenger side when Dom threw her the keys.

"No way, man." She said, eyes wide.  
Dom nodded. "You drive." He replied.

Letty's eyes grew wider and she squealed with excitement. She ran to the other side and got in, starting it up. She grinned as she drove off smoothly to the house. Dom had never seen anything quite as amazing as Little Letty driving his car.

I hope you liked it! Please review! No flames please! If you have any ideas just let me know! :]

xox


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm really glad you're liking this! Thank you to all the reviewers, followers and favorites! They totally make my day! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Oh, and btw, I don't own FF. But you know that! This is the school year after the last chapter, so it's been a few months.

Enjoy :]  
_

Chapter 3  
Dom & Vince: 16, Letty: 14, Mia: 12

"Come on, Letty! Wake up! You're supposed to be studying!" Mia snapped, shaking the older girl.

Letty raised her head off of the English book she was supposed to be studying for her test tomorrow, and glared daggers at Mia. It was after midnight, and Mia, Letty's self-appointed study buddy, was forcing them to study for the tests the next day. Or, the same day...in several hours...whatever.

"Mia. It is after midnight. I do not need to study." Letty said slowly.  
"Yes, you do! You'll fail your English test if you don't!" Mia replied dramatically.

Letty rolled her eyes and sat up; the two were laying in the floor, books and papers surrounding them, in Mia's room.

"Girl, chill. I will not fail this test. Don't be dramatic." Letty sighed.  
"Ok fine, you might not fail, but I bet you'll make lower than a C!" Mia replied.

Letty looked up, suddenly awake at the prospect of a challenge; Letty could never back down from a challenge. Ever.

"Oh yea? What's the bet?" Letty inquired.  
"Oh, you interested now?" Mia grinned.

"Umm, ok. I got it! If you win, do better than a C, I will do your homework for an entire week! But if I win, you do worse than a C, and I get to pick your outfit to school for two days!" Mia beamed after a moment of deliberation.

Letty grinned; a whole week of perfect score on homework, and not having to do it? Heck yea, she was in! "Deal!" Letty replied immediately.

"Perfect." Mia smiled, and the two girls shook hands on it.

*

*  
"YES! I knew it! I told you this would happen if you didn't study!" Mia's voice rang through the house the next day.

Dom and Vince looked up from the TV show they were watching to watch Letty storm into the kitchen with Mia hot on her heels. Letty had a scowl on her face and a look that could kill, while Mia looked like she'd just won the lottery; beaming brightly and skipping after the older girl.

"Hey, yo, Mia! What's up?" Vince called.

Mia came skipping into the room with a piece of paper on her hand, a big D+ written on it; Letty's English test. She thrust the paper towards the boys to see, grinning.

"Letty got a D!" Mia exclaimed.  
"IT'S A D PLUS MIA!" Letty yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you the one always saying how we need to get good grades? Not be happy when we get bad ones?" Dom asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Yes! And last night I told Letty that she needed to study. Then we made a bet, which stated that if Letty were to get lower than a C on her English test today, I get to pick her outfit for two days!" Mia said, bouncing on her feet; barely able to contain her excitement.

Vince grinned evilly. "Make it pink, Mia."  
Dom laughed loudly. "Oh, this'll be great. Now I can't wait for tomorrow."

Letty came storming into the room. "I was so close! Two points away!" She growled, pointing at Mia.

"Oh, baby girl, but not close enough." Dom smirked.  
"What would you have gotten if you won?" Vince inquired, curiously.

"Mia would've done my homework for an entire week." Letty grumbled, crossing her arms.

Dom grinned. "Yea, that's worth the risk of wearing pink tomorrow." He teased.

A look of horror crossed Letty's face as she quickly turned to Mia. "Please, Mia, please don't let it be pink. Anything but pink! Please!" She begged.

Mia grinned evilly, backing to the stairs. "I'm gonna go look through my closet. I've got two outfits to prepare." She said wickedly.

"Mia, please, no pink!" Letty called, running up the stairs after the younger girl.

"This is gonna be so interesting." Dom grinned wildly.

"Letty, in pink. Make sure we break out the camera, brothah. This'll be amazing. One for the books." Vince grinned back.

*

*  
The first day, it was pink. All of it. Light pink t-shirt, hot pink skinny jeans. Letty came downstairs, the biggest scowl on her face and glaring daggers at Mia. Vince and Dom came in, took one look at Letty, and burst into laughter.

"Oh my God." Vince gasped, trying to catch his breath.  
"Letty, you look adorable." Dom grinned.  
"I will kill you both if you don't shut it." Letty pointed at the two.

Mr. T. came in to see what the ruckus was about, and stopped still when he looked at Letty. He raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Interesting fashion statement, Leticia. Never thought Mia would rub off on you this much." He said, grinning.

Letty rolled her eyes as the boys both broke out into laughter again. "Oh, ok. Laugh it up. Geez, can we go now?" She groaned.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dom stopped.  
"What, Dom?" Letty asked, exasperated with the conversation.

Vince quickly handed Dom the camera and Dom took as many pictures as he could, before Letty lunged at him, trying to swipe the camera away. Dom grinned and held it high above his head, and watched as Letty tried to jump for it.

Dom looked down at the enraged Latina and smiled slightly, watching her waste her energy trying to get the camera. Her lips where parted and her cheeks were tinted pink, her hair pulled back out of her face. Dom thought she looked adorable.

"Dominic I'm not playing, give me the damn camera!" Letty yelled.  
"Nah, I wanna keep these pictures. Maybe put one in my wallet." Dom grinned.  
"Dom, no! I'm serious!" Letty gaped at him.

"Leticia, so am I." Dom mocked her.

Letty growled in frustration and shoved him as hard as she could, giving up on the camera. "Can we just go please? The sooner we get there the sooner we can get home and I can take this stuff outfit off." She sighed.

"You could always take it off now." Dom grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Letty rolled her eyes. "You wish, Papi." She replied, walking out of the room and out to the car.

"This is the funniest thing ever, Mia. But it's also probably cruelty." Dom told his little sister.

"Hey, she agreed to the terms." Mia shrugged, grinning; she was quite proud she got Letty to wear pink.

"We'll be lucky if we get through the day and she hasn't punched one of us." Vince laughed, shaking his head.

"It'll be one of us two." Dom replied, motioning to himself and Vince.  
"Why's that?" Mia asked.

"Oh come on, you now Letty would **never** hurt you, Mia." Dom told her. "You're her sister pretty much, I've seen her get suspended for getting in fights to protect you. She wouldn't hurt you."

"That's true...do you think I should let her like, switch out one of them? That way it's only a pink shirt, or only the pink pants?" Mia asked, shifting on her feet.

"Are you kiddin'? Hell no." Dom laughed.  
"Nice." Vince grinned.

Mia rolled her eyes. "We'll never get her into pink again, so might as well get our kicks out of it now, huh?" She grinned.

"There's the Toretto in you." Dom beamed proudly.

"Alright, alright. You kids get goin'. You'll be late. Dom, give me the camera." Mr. T. said, motioning for his son to hand it over.

Dom arched an eyebrow and held the camera close, like as if it were a precious baby. "Why? So you can delete the photos?" He asked cautiously.

Mr. T. snorted. "What are you, crazy? I'm gonna go print dozens of copies of those bad boys. I'll put them all over the house, break them out every year at her birthday, her graduation, **everything**." He grinned evilly.

The three teens looked at him; utterly shocked. "Oh come on. Where do you kids think you got **your** evil streaks from?" Mr. T. asked.

Dom's grin matched his fathers as he handed the camera over. "She'll be so pissed." He laughed.

Mr. T. nodded. "That's the fun part. I gotta annoy both my daughters every now and then." He replied.

"Aw, Daddy." Mia grinned.  
"Aw, Tony." Vince mocked.

"Get yourselves to school, please. I really don't wanna talk to your douche of a principal again explaining why my **four** children were late. **Again**." Mr. T. rolled his eyes.

They grinned and walked out, all three bursting into laughter as soon as they caught sight of a pinked out Letty.

*

*  
The next day, Letty didn't get ready at the Toretto's house; she didn't come for breakfast either.

"Hey Pop, looks like Letty's gone AWOL. Want us to go pick her up?" Dom asked, coming into the kitchen with Vince.

"No, Mia said something about Letty needing all morning to get ready." Mr. T. shrugged.

"Why can't she do that here?" Vince inquired, looking hungrily at the bacon frying in the pan Mr. T. was cooking.

"Because, I don't want you guys to give her a hard time." Mia replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Why would we give her a hard time?" Dom inquired.  
"And what exactly do you call yesterday?" Mr. T. asked with a smirk.

"Well, today's outfit is serious. Yesterday was just a joke. I went over there early this morning and did her hair and makeup. I don't want her to wipe it off and go change." Mia explained, sitting at the table.

"What's she wearin'?" Dom inquired.  
"You'll see, Dom." Mia grinned.

He arched an eyebrow, but when Mia wouldn't tell them anything else, they stopped asking; deciding they would just have to wait until they got to school, since apparently Letty wasn't riding with them either.

*

*  
They got to school just as the bell had rung, so Dom and Vince didn't have a chance to look for Letty. Dom and Vince were walking down the hallway, laughing about something, when suddenly Vince slapped Dom lightly on the arm, getting his attention.

"Yo, Dom. Check out them legs." Vince grinned wolfishly, pointing to a girl walking down the hall.

The girl was wearing a red shirt, Dom's favorite color red, and a short black mini skirt that showed off a pair of very gorgeous legs. Dom's eyebrows raised into his hairline as he watched her walk; he'd never seen a girl so beautiful.

"Dibs." Dom announced.  
"What? Aw, brothah nah! I pointed her out!" Vince objected.  
"And I called dibs." Dom grinned, walking towards the girl.

"What, you gonna get her number now?" Vince chuckled.  
"Heck yea. A girl that gorgeous?" Dom winked.

They started walking towards the mystery girl, trying to figure out who she was. Both Dom and Vince had come to the conclusion that this chick had to be a new student, because she was just too fine for them to have not noticed her before. Dom told Vince to stay back for a minute while he talked to her, before walking towards the girl.

Dom had every intention of getting the girl's phone number. He had every intention of getting to know this girl, take her out and all that stuff. Because, once he got a look at those legs, he couldn't forget them. Dom truly did have all these intentions.

Until she turned around.  
And he realized he'd been looking at those legs since they were ten years old.  
And he already had her phone number programmed in his cell.

Because it was Letty.

"Holy shit." Dom said, completely shocked. He froze, not sure what to do now.

Letty sighed and ran a hand through her hair, and Dom got a look at the front part of her outfit. The top was a tank top, showing skin, but leaving enough to the imagination. She also wore high heels that made her legs look impossibly longer and more inviting. Mia had curled her hair and put lip gloss and eye liner on her face. Dom was truly at a loss for words.

"See somethin' you like, Papi?" Letty rolled her eyes.  
"Holy shit." Dom repeated, blinking.

"What are you now, a broken record or something?" Letty sighed, shifting on her feet nervously.

"Letty?" Dom asked, still in disbelief.

She got irritated and glared at him. "Yes, Dom. I know I look completely different and not in a good way, ok? So can we please just go along with our lives?" She demanded.

"Letty, baby girl, do you realize I was comin' over here to get your number?" Dom asked.

Letty gave him a look that showed how stupid she thought he was. "Dom, what the hell? You already have my number." She informed him.

"Yea, but about two minutes ago I didn't know that. All I knew was that there was a pair of fine ass legs standin' in front of me, and I wanted to get to know them better." Dom said, his voice low and gravely.

"So what, you sayin' you were gonna ask me out or somethin'?" Letty asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Or somethin'." Dom chuckled.  
Letty grinned evilly. "So you think I look good?" She asked.

Dom laughed in disbelief. "Letty, baby, you look amazing. I ain't gettin' this picture outta my head for a **long time**." He nodded.

Letty chewed her lips thoughtfully, before a smirk played on her lips and she stepped towards him. Dom swallowed and forced himself to look at her face, not her chest; which was proving to be extremely difficult for him. Letty entered his personal bubble, and licked her lips. Dom's knees about gave out when he caught a whiff of her perfume. She leaned into him and put her lips close to his ear, close enough that when she spoke her lips brushed his ear.

"Eat your heart out, Papi." Letty said huskily, before stepping away and walking down the hallway.

Dom's jaw dropped as he watched her walk away from him. He shifted on his feet and swallowed again as he watched her hips sway a little more than was really necessary. He knew she was doing it just to push his buttons.

"Ok Let. You wanna play that way? Challenge accepted, baby girl." Dom chuckled, running a hand over his face.

So, like it? Lemme know please! Reviews make me really happy! I hope you all liked it! I'll post more soon, promise!

xox


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Thank you guys so much for all your lovely reviews! I can't believe so many of you like my writing :D this one's kinda mushy because, really, who doesn't love mushy fluffy Dotty love? :] Obviously I don't own Fast and Furious.

Hope you enjoy! :]

Chapter 4

"Mia! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Dom yelled up the stairs for the third time that morning.

"I'm almost ready!" Mia yelled back.

"Ah, come on, man. She's been sayin' that for like an hour now." Vince grumbled, leaning back against the wall.

"Mia if you don't hurry up and get down here V and I will leave without you and you can walk!" Dom yelled, extremely aggravated at his little sister.

Mia had been taking extra time to get ready for school that morning, and if she took anymore time then all three of them would be late. Dom had been yelling up the stairs for the last fifteen minutes, and the only reason he hadn't left her yet was because Mr. T. forbid him from leaving without her.

"You kids **still** haven't left yet?" Mr. T. asked, shocked, as he walked into the living room.

"No, Princess Mia apparently needs more time this morning." Dom rolled his eyes.

"I would've let you two go already if I had known she would take this long." Mr. T. shook his head.

"I told ya, Tony, Mia's become one of those prissy girlie girls who take three hours to get ready." Vince chuckled.

"She's always been a prissy girlie girl, but she ain't never took this long before." Dom sighed.

"Mia! Get down here or I will let Dominic leave without you!" Mr. T. yelled.

Mia knew that when Tony started threatening for her to get left behind, he meant it. She quickly grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs and rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Honestly, we're gonna be there when the bell rings." She sighed.

"Really, Mia how many times do you have to change your clothes? Why can't you be more like Letty and just throw something on?" Dom asked, making his way to the door.

"Because I'm not Letty! Surely you know that, Dom." Mia grinned.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dom replied smoothly.  
"Sure ya don't, brothah." Vince laughed.

"Would you kids go already?" Mr. T. demanded.  
"Bye Daddy!" Mia smiled at him before following the boys out the door.

Dom got in the driver seat and yanked his door shut. When the passenger side opened and Mia was about to get in, Dom arched an eyebrow and looked at his sister like she was crazy.

"What are you doin'? You know that's Letty's seat. In the back." He told her, jerking his head to the back.

"What? But Letty isn't riding today, she texted me earlier and said so." Mia huffed.

"I don't care." Dom replied.

Mia rolled her eyes and got in the back, muttering something that sounded an awful like "bastard". Dom elected to ignore it, considering he was already mad this morning.

And then Vince tried to get in the passenger seat. "V, what the hell?" Dom asked.

Vince arched an eyebrow and sat down. "Dom, she ain't even ridin' what does it matter if I sit here or not?" Vince grinned.

Dom stuck his tongue in his cheek to reframe from answering. They all knew why he didn't like people in his passenger seat; that was **Letty's** seat. Every morning, Vince and Mia would be in the back, and Letty would ride shotgun. Dom liked her there, and no one else.

But, he knew the consequences of pushing this issue further, and quite frankly Dom really didn't like them. So stayed silent and pulled out of the driveway and down the street.

"Mia, why ain't Letty ridin'?" Vince asked, knowing Dom wouldn't ask.  
"Oh, I'm not real sure. She just said she didn't need a ride." Mia shrugged.

"So who's the boy, Mia?" Dom asked, glancing in the mirror to look at her.

Mia froze and twirled her thumbs. "What boy?" She asked.

"Mia, you can't lie for shit. You spent an extra hour getting ready today. I'm not stupid. Who is he?" Dom demanded.

"Nobody, Dom!" Mia insisted.  
"Ok, I'll just ask Letty." Dom smirked.

Mia's body tensed; she hadn't even told Letty about the boy yet. If Dom asked her, then Letty would **never** drop it until she figured out exactly which boy it was. And what kind of cars his family had.

"Oh, so Letty don't even know then, huh?" Vince grinned teasingly.  
"No, she doesn't." Mia sighed.

"So you admit there is a boy." Vince smirked.

"He's just a guy in my science class, ok? We're lab partners, it's no big deal!" Mia whined.

"An extra **hour** getting ready is no big deal? Mia, you're thirteen." Dom rolled his eyes.

"Can we please not make a scene about this? God, I hate when Letty doesn't ride. It leaves me two to one!" Mia whined dramatically.

"Oh please, you know Let's on Dom's side." Vince teased.

"Whatever! She's the only one who dares to call him out on his crap!" Mia rolled her eyes.

"Can we talk about somethin' else, please? You both are pissing me off even more than I already am." Dom grumbled, turning into the school parking lot.

"You just don't wanna admit it's true." Mia grinned knowingly.

"You just don't like us talkin' about you and baby girl is what it really is." Vince smirked.

"Next time the both of you can walk." Dom snapped.  
"And Letty can ride shotgun." Mia grinned.

"Good one, Mia." Vince laughed, getting out.

Dom rolled his eyes and walked over to Hector and his friends; eager to get away from his little sister and best friend.

He refused to acknowledge their comments.  
Even if he knew they were right.

*

*  
By lunch, Dom was only in a worse mood; all his teachers so far had either given a pop quiz or an insane amount of homework.

He was walking with Vince with to their normal table, and immediately crashed into his seat, rubbing his face in exasperation.

"Hey, Dom, you seen Letty today?" Vince inquired, his mouth full of fries.  
Dom shook his head. "No, not once. Why?" He asked.

Vince suddenly looked concerned. "Neither have I. I don't think anybody has."

Dom's head shot up, a look of worry on his face. "Nobody? You mean she ain't here?" He asked.

"Nope. I asked some of the freshman; said that she hadn't been in any of her morning classes." Vince explained, still stuffing his face.

"Letty wouldn't just skip, she knows how much shit Pop would give her; not to mention she'd risk banishment from the garage for a week." Dom said, thinking out loud.

"I don't know, hope whatever's keepin' her ain't bad." Vince shrugged, smiling slightly as two senior girls walked by.

Dom immediately pulled out his phone and texted Letty. He had noticed he hadn't seen her, but now he was worried.

Hey, where r u? –D

Dom waited a few minutes, but he didn't get a response; so he tried her again.

Letty I'm serious where r u? U kno Pop will flip if he finds out u skipped school –D

A response came almost immediately.

I didn't skip. –L  
Then why ain't u here? –D  
Reasons. –L

Dom rolled his eyes; the fourteen year old was really trying his patience today. Which, given the day he was having, wasn't a good thing.

Cut the shit, Letty. Where r u? –D  
My house. –L

Dom furrowed his eyebrows as he read her text; if Letty ever skipped she never stayed at her house. She hardly stayed there on a normal basis, being at the fort more so than not.

Everything ok? –D  
I'll b fine. –Letty

Dom knew something was really up now; Letty only ever said she was fine when she wasn't. And now it was she would be fine. That wasn't good. Dom looked up at Vince, who was too interested in talking to a skank than their missing Latina.

Yea right. –D

Dom shoved his phone in his pocket and stood up, drawing a confused look from Vince.

"She's at her house, I'm gonna go see why." Dom told him.

"Her house? But wait, Dom, if Tony finds out you skipped then won't you be on the shit list too?" Vince asked.

"I really don't care right now. She's at her house and something's wrong, I can tell. This really ain't my day." Dom huffed, before walking out of the cafeteria and to his car.

*

*  
Letty's mom wasn't home, Dom noticed, but that wasn't actually a surprise. She was there less, and less nowadays. Dom turned off his car and slammed his door shut, extremely frustrated, and walked up the door; grabbing the spare key under the mat and walking inside.

The house was a mess, as usual, but Letty was nowhere in sight. He walked upstairs towards her room, and when he passed the bathroom, Dom heard the most awful sounds coming out of it; someone was really sick and throwing up a lot in there.

Dom knocked on the door and opened it slightly, before opening it all the way; Dom's heart immediately sank, and every drop of anger he was feeling completely disappeared.

Laying with her head in the toilet was a pathetic looking Letty; her hair was stuck to her face, her eyes had bags of exhaustion under them, and her face was a horrible pale green color. Letty was shivering, and had a towel wrapped around her.

She glanced up at Dom and sighed, not even having the strength to tell him he would be in trouble with Mr. T. too. Then, she leaned back over the toilet and started throwing up again.

Dom didn't say a word, he just dropped down and pulled her hair out of her face; gently rubbing her back. When Letty was done, Dom grabbed a cold rag and gently wiped her face off.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Dom asked softly.

He knew why Letty didn't; she was stubborn and time she got sick, this is what would happen. Letty wouldn't say a word about it, and would refuse with every fiber of her being to go to the doctor. She hated the vulnerability that came with being sick, and never wanted people to see her like that.

"Because." Letty croaked, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Let, you do know it's ok to be weak sometimes right?" Dom said quietly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Says Big Bad Dom." Letty rolled her eyes.

Dom cracked a smile for the first time that day at that; despite how horrible she was obviously feeling, Letty would still fight him and be that feisty little girl she always had been.

"When was the last time you took any medicine?" He asked, changing the subject.  
Letty snorted. "I haven't."

"Let, you look terrible. You gotta take something." Dom insisted.

"Dom, I've been sitting in this position since about four o'clock this morning. I wrapped myself in a towel when I got cold because it's in arms reach. I can't get up to get myself medicine." Letty sighed.

Dom frowned sadly; he should've been here sooner. He didn't like his Letty being sick on her own. No, not his Letty! Dom thought to himself.

"C'mere." Dom said softly, drawing her into his arms

Letty mumbled some sort of objection, but it was lost when she leaned her weight on Dom and his arms cradled her gently. He ran his fingers up and down her back.

"What's hurting?" He asked softly.  
"Throat. Head. Stomach. Back." Letty mumbled.

Dom nodded and stood up, scooping her up into his arms bridal style. He carried her into her bedroom and gently laid her down. When he went to draw his arms back, his heart almost shattered at the pitiful look she gave him, silently asking him not to go.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find you some medicine, I'll be right back." Dom told her quietly.

"Ok." Letty replied, curling under her covers.

Dom quickly walked out of her room and into the bathroom, yanking open the medicine cabinet door; only to find it completely empty. He went into the bathroom downstairs, the kitchen cabinets, everywhere he could think of, but there wasn't any kind of medicine anywhere in the house.

Dom sighed in frustration and walked back upstairs to Letty's room, frowning again as he heard her whimper in pain.

"I couldn't find any medicine." Dom said quietly, sitting on the floor next to the bed.

Letty shook her head. "Medicine doesn't late long here. Mom either takes it or sells it." She whispered, shivering again.

Dom felt her forehead and looked at her, concerned. "Let, baby girl you're burnin' up. I think you got the flu or somethin'."

Letty nodded. "I figured that, I've been sick all week." She admitted.

Dom gaped at her. "You mean you've been sick like this and you've been goin' to school? Not taking anything for it?" He asked, shocked and angry at himself for not noticing.

But then, when he thought about it, it made sense. She had looked pale for the last three days, claiming it was only lack of sleep; she had quickly left the room several times in search of a bathroom, only to say she'd been drinking a lot of water; and most of all Letty had been much, much quieter than usual, and that only happened when something was wrong.

"I'm gonna take you to the fort, ok? You can crash in my bed and I know we have medicine there." Dom told her.

Letty shook her head. "No."

"Wasn't really a question." Dom rolled his eyes, before standing up and scooping her back into his arms with her blanket.

"Dom, no, I don't want anyone taking care of me." Letty objected softly as Dom made his way downstairs slowly.

"But you **need** someone to take care of you, Let. Just chill, ok? Pop's gonna be so pissed when he finds out you've had the flu all week and haven't said a word about it." Dom sighed, placing her gently into his passenger seat.

"Do we really gotta involve Mr. T?" Letty whined as he got into his seat and pulled out of the driveway.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the school's gonna call considerin' both of us ain't there. And once he gets a look at ya he'll know." Dom told her.

Letty huffed, but didn't say another word as Dom cut the engine when he pulled into the driveway. She didn't object when he scooped her up into his arms again and carried her upstairs into his bedroom; Letty liked the feel of Dom's arms around her too much to object. They felt...safe. Like a fortress, blocking out anything that might hurt her.

Except of course her flu.

*

*  
Surprisingly, Dom made an excellent nurse. Letty had never seen him be so gentle, or tender, with anyone or anything. Not even his car. She liked to think that maybe it was because it was her, but the voice in her head told her she was just crazy.

Once Dom got her upstairs, he'd found her some medicine and made her drink an entire bottle of water before she fell asleep; saying that if she had been throwing up since four in the morning she'd need to stay hydrated. Once she had done that, he'd let her fall asleep in his bed.

Then, she woke to a soft caress on her cheek. Letty slowly opened her eyes to see Dom sitting on the floor next to the bed, a tender look in his eyes as he smiled slightly at her.

"I didn't wanna wake you, but the directions said you needed to take more." Dom said apologetically, holding up the medicine.

Letty sighed and he helped her move into a sitting position, handing her a cup of tea and the pills; she took them quietly, and Dom was thankful she wasn't fighting him on this.

Letty set the cup on the nightstand next to her, and arched an eyebrow when she saw a bowl of soup sitting there. Dom glanced at it and looked back to her, smiling at her.

"Thought you might be hungry. Made it for ya." He explained.  
Letty snorted. "Dom, you and I both know you microwaved that."

Dom grinned sheepishly. "Couldn't let me have that one, huh?" He asked.  
Letty rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Now gimme." She replied.

Dom rolled his eyes teasingly, but handed the bowl to her nonetheless; he was glad she actually wanted it. Dom was afraid that she wouldn't want to eat and he was fairly certain that wasn't a good thing.

"How long did I sleep?" Letty asked.  
"Few hours." Dom replied.

"Has Mr. T. found out about us missin' school?" She asked nervously.  
"If he has he hasn't said anything to me yet." Dom told her calmly.

Letty looked down at the bowl in her hands, biting her lip. Dom looked at her curiously.

"Whatca thinkin' about?" He asked, breaking the silence.  
"I hope he doesn't get mad at you." She replied quietly.  
"It won't be a big deal if he does, Let." Dom assured her.

"Yea, but it'll be my fault then." Letty told him, looking at him finally.  
"Technically I'm the one that left school. And I'm glad I did." Dom replied.

"Me too." Letty whispered, looking down again.  
"There anything else I can get ya?" Dom asked.

Letty smiled slightly. "I could use a massage." She said, making Dom laugh loudly.

So, like it? Hate it? Hopefully the former! :] I wanted some mushy Dotty love, and I also wanted to show how Letty could really change Dom's mood and entire attitude. And plus, how amazing would it be to have Dom taking care of you when you're sick? :D

Leave a review, please :] they make my day and make me want to write more :]

xox


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's another chapter for all you lovely readers! Thank you all so so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :] nothing makes my day quite like nice reviews do!

So here's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! :]

* * *

Dom and Vince: 16, Letty: 15, Mia: 13

Chapter 5

As soon as Letty's eyes opened, anxiety hit her; it was her fifteenth birthday, and she was nervous that the Toretto's (plus Vince) would try and make a big deal out of today. Letty really hated when they made such a fuss out of her birthday, like they did every year; she just wanted to get through the day without someone singing to her or asking "how it feels to be fifteen".

Because, really, it didn't feel a thing different from yesterday when she was fourteen!

Letty sighed and rolled out of bed, getting dressed and ready to go to the Toretto's for breakfast; ever since she'd met them in the garage five years ago, it was demanded that she eat breakfast with them each and every day. Should she refuse, Dom and Vince would just barge into her house and whisk her away down the street. If this happened multiple times in a short time frame, Mr. T. himself would come and give her that "I'm not joking you better get your behind to that table and eat NOW" lecture.

And Letty would be there on time, every morning after that.

The Toretto's truly had become her real family; her mom was really never home anymore, but neither was Letty. She'd taken to crashing with Mia and had a lot of her clothes stashed in the younger girl's dresser. Mr. T. had become the father she never really had, Vince and Mia had become her siblings, and Dom...well Letty never really knew where to put Dom.

Because family doesn't think the thoughts Letty thinks about Dom.

Letty walked downstairs in her favorite cargo pants and a t-shirt with her worn out converse to discover that, once again, her mother hadn't come home; this made for the fourth day in a row that week. But, that stopped bothering Letty years ago, now she didn't even bat an eye as she picked up her backpack and ran down the street to the fort.

Letty paused at the door, preparing herself for what would undoubtedly be a madhouse of birthday garbage in Letty's opinion. But when she opened the door and walked in, there was nothing; just a normal day at the Toretto's.

Mr. T. was cooking, Mia could be heard upstairs yelling and banging on Dom's door to awaken him, and a half asleep Vince with his head propped up on one hand at the table. Letty walked into the room slowly, cautiously, one eyebrow arched.

"Morning." Letty said, announcing her presence.

Mr. T. looked up from the stove and gave her a smile. "Morning, Letty." He replied, before turning back to the food.

Letty did a double take; wait, that's the same greeting I get every day...does he not know? She thought to herself.

She shook her head of her thoughts; knowing that as soon as Mia and Dom came downstairs and into the kitchen the date would be-loudly-announced for all to hear.

Letty sat down next to Vince at the table, and nudged him; disrupting his balance and causing his head to drop down onto the table with a loud WHACK. He groaned, but didn't bother moving.

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty." Letty teased.  
"Shud uh, Let." Vince groaned, his voice muffled.

Letty's eyebrows rose; Vince wasn't being annoyingly stupid about her birthday now? Had she woken up in some parallel universe or something? Then, Mia came in, smiling and peppy as usual, and beamed at Letty.

"Hey Let!" She greeted.

Letty almost fell out of her seat; Mia **never** forgot her birthday. But, yet, here she was; giving her usual greeting.

"Hey, how you livin' girl?" Letty replied carefully.

"Good." Mia said, before turning to Mr. T. "Daddy, Dom won't get up." She whined, her bottom lip stuck out in a childish pout.

"Watch the bacon, baby." Mr. T. sighed, heading towards the stairs.

Vince's head immediately perked up. "Bacon?" He grinned. Letty snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I swear all you do is eat and sleep, V." Mia said, laughing.

Vince's grin turned mischievous. "Well, that ain't **all** I do." He replied, waggling his eyebrows.

Mia's face scrunched in disgust as Letty burst out laughing. "Oh man, V, it's so too early for skank talk!" Letty said, shoving him lightly.

"Please, not at the table!" Mia whined.

Mr. T. walked back into the kitchen with an exhausted looking Dom, who crashed into the seat across from Letty. "Mornin'. Hey Letty." He grumbled, accepting the glass of orange juice from Mia.

"Hey sunshine." Letty grinned teasingly.

"Pop, why'd you have to get the ice bucket on me this mornin'? I'm **tired**. I barely got any sleep last night." Dom groaned, rubbing his cold, wet arms.

"What's got you so tired?" Mia asked, sliding the bacon around in the pan.  
"I was up late last night." Dom yawned.

"Doin' what?" Letty asked, slightly concerned. The boys were usually tired, but she didn't know if she'd ever seen them **this** exhausted.

Then, Dom flashed that half grin at Letty that made her heart skip several beats. "You sure you wanna know, Let?" He asked, highly amused.

Letty rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the knot in her stomach; now she knew that he had been with some skank last night, and the thought always made Letty...upset. Upset was the word she went with, because she refused to believe she was jealous.

"Never mind." Letty grumbled, leaning back in her seat.

Dom and Vince exchanged knowing grins, which Letty elected to ignore. Finally, Mr. T. set the food on the table, and Vince immediately reached in first; having no objections to saying grace if it meant he could get to the bacon faster.

Letty realized that Dom hadn't acknowledged her birthday either, and frowned; of all four of the Toretto's (Vince being an honorary Toretto), Dom not acknowledging it hurt her the most. Even if she hated birthdays, Letty had always felt special when Dom wished her a happy birthday.

She really wasn't sure what to think about all this. On one hand, she hated the big fuss that was always made; but on the other hand, it made Letty feel strangely...sad that no one had remembered this year. She wished **somebody **would acknowledge it!

"Alright, you kids get goin'! You'll be late for school!" Mr. T. announced.

Simultaneous groans echoed throughout the small kitchen, causing the older man to chuckle lightly.

"Go. Now. Dom, Vince, if you two get one more tardy they'll suspend you both." Mr. T. said, adopting his fathering, authoritative voice.

"So?" Vince snorted.

"So, that's an automatic two week ban from the garage. And also your keys, Dominic." Mr. T. replied firmly.

The boys and Letty immediately shot up and out of their chairs, quickly making their way to the door. Once Letty was out of sight, a sly grin crossed Mr. T. and Mia's faces.

"Do you think she noticed?" Mia asked quietly.  
Mr. T. chuckled, almost wickedly. "Oh yea, she noticed." He nodded slowly.

"MIA! Hurry up, let's go!" Dom yelled from the door.

"Oh, now look who's rushing!" Mia yelled back, kissing her father's cheek before walking out to the car.

*

*  
Letty decided that it really didn't bother her...**too much**...that they had all forgotten her birthday. The ride to school was normal, and waiting for the first bell to ring outside the school was the same as it always was.

Letty was listening to Vince talk about the upgrades he had in mind for his car when the bell finally rang. "See you guys later." Letty told them, before walking into the building and towards her locker.

Letty didn't think twice about Mia walking right next to her, even though her first class was in the junior high building. She was too engrossed in the whisper filled hall, which Letty found extremely odd; why whisper? She thought silently.

"What is up with everyone today?" Letty asked.  
Mia smiled and shrugged. "Maybe there was a fight?" She suggested.

Letty shrugged and turned the corner, then froze in complete horror. Her locker had been vandalized. Or well, that was what Letty chose to call it. She shot Mia a look of complete shock, and the younger girl grinned innocently.

Duct taped to Letty's locker were huge HAPPY BIRTHDAY balloons that were so big they stuck far out into the hallway; pink party hats as well. There was even a big poster of Letty taped to it as well, underneath which read BIRTHDAY GIRL.

Kids walking by snickered and pointed as Letty walked to her locker in disgust. There were layers and layers of duct tape holding the stuff, making it almost impossible to get off.

When Letty opened it, one of the party hats at the top tipped and poured an entire bottle's worth of pink glitter all over Letty. She gasped, before glaring daggers at Mia.

The younger girl threw her hands up. "I want it known that I am completely innocent; none of this was my idea, nor did I partake in it." Mia announced.

"Oh, Dom and Vince are SO DEAD!" Letty yelled, trying her hardest do dust off the glitter.

Pink glitter. Was there anything worse than pink glitter? Letty thought. They couldn't have gone with a different color? Or better yet, NONE AT ALL? She groaned as she realized the glitter wasn't coming off.

Letty sighed and grabbed her books for first period, but gasped in repugnance as she caught a glance at the cover; taped to all of her books were pink flyers, which had a baby picture of her covered in dirt, with big, bold letters reading: "HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY LITTLE LETTY!"

"Where the hell did they even get this picture?" Letty yelled to no one in particular.

Mia burst into giggles and pointed down the hall; the exact same flyer was posted **everywhere**: All the doors, all the bulletin boards, and most every locker, not to mention littering the floor.

"They wanna die today, don't they?" Letty hissed.

"Hey, that's exactly what I told them. Trust me, this isn't even the end of what they have planned. I gotta run to the junior high now, I just had to see your face when you saw all of this." Mia grinned.

"Wha-so you **knew**?" Letty demanded.

"Yea...that's why the boys are so tired; they had to sneak in here late last night to do all of this. Took them an awfully long time." Mia explained.

"Hold on, back up. Did you say there was more?" Letty gasped.

Mia simply winked and started backing away from the extremely angry Latina.

"You look really adorable in pink glitter, by the way, Letty." Mia giggled.

Letty lunged toward her, and Mia quickly turned and ran down the hallway. Letty groaned in frustration, trying again in vain to rid herself of the horrid pink glitter. Then, she glanced down the hall and saw Dom and Vince, grinning madly and rolling with laughter; having to hold each other up. Letty flipped them the bird, making the two laugh even harder.

The second bell rang and Letty slammed her locker shut, storming over to the two boys. She grabbed a fist full of Dom's shirt and pulled him down to her eye level.

"I will kill you both if you don't cancel whatever the hell else you have planned. Cut it out." She hissed.

Dom simply grinned. "No can do, baby girl. Balls are already rollin'."

"Four more are gonna be if you two assholes keep it up." Letty snapped.

Dom chuckled at the fiery girl. "Happy Birthday, Let." Dom winked.

Letty groaned angrily and stormed off down the hall.

* * *

The surprises got worse and worse; in every single classroom the marker boards had happy birthday messages and flyers stuck to them by the boys, gaining disapproving looks directed at Letty by the teachers. Every time Letty walked down the hallway, someone was wishing her happy birthday teasingly. If Dom or Vince spotted her, they'd yell it out, gaining the attention of everyone in the hall.

The worst of it all happened at lunch.

Letty walked through the cafeteria carefully, looking around cautiously for Dom and Vince. She got concerned every time she didn't know where they were. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her waist and lifted her up. Letty squealed, shocked, and looked down as Dom placed her effortlessly onto his shoulder; Vince standing beside him grinning.

"Oh God, please no." Letty gasped, knowing what they were about to do.

Dom's arm locked around her legs, keeping her from jumping down to escape.

"Oh yea." Dom grinned evilly.

"YO! WE gotta special birthday today! Little Letty here just turned fifteen today! And we'd like everybody here to help us sing happy birthday to her!" Vince yelled loudly.

"Oh no!" Letty gasped in horror, looking down at Dom.  
"Oh yes." Dom nodded, a proudly evil grin on his lips.

Every head in the room turned and looked over at Letty, smiling and laughing.

"ONE TWO THREE GO!" Dom yelled.

And-because when Dom and Vince told people to do something, almost always they listened-in unison, the entire cafeteria started singing the dreadful happy birthday song; teachers and staff members included, and Dom and Vince, included. Letty had never been so embarrassed in her entire life; her face was blood red and she hid her face in her hands.

When the song was finally over, Dom put her down , and the two stood side by side in front of her, grinning madly at her.

"What have I done to you guys? Recently?" Letty demanded.

"Oh, don't play dumb, Let. You know why we're doin' all this." Vince scoffed.

Letty arched an eyebrow. "Know what? I haven't pranked the two of you in weeks!" She insisted.

"And what about you takin' Vince's car out for a spin and puttin' a huge scratch down the length of both of our cars? And then not even tellin' us about it." Dom inquired, crossing his arms.

"What! That wasn't even me! That was **Mia**!" Letty yelled.

Dom did a double take at that. "Wait, what?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yea, Mia did that last week! You two rode with Mr. T. to the garage and left your cars at the fort. Mia decided that it would be a good idea to drive V's car! But, since none of you have actually **taught** her to drive, she don't have a clue!

"When she tried to get it out of the driveway, Mia ended up gettin' to close to your car Dom! I got the whole damn thing recorded on my phone if you don't believe me! I told her to tell you!" Letty exclaimed, waving her hands furiously.

Dom's jaw dropped in complete horror, his eyes closing and his head dropping. He could tell she was telling the truth, and now he felt like the ass he was.

"Oh my God..." Vince cringed.

"Let, when we got back and saw it, she told us that it was you. We, ah...we decided we'd get you back on your birthday." Dom explained, obviously apologetic.

"I can't believe you two, why didn't you just ask me? You know if I did damage your cars in any way, I'd have the decency to tell you about it! I'd own up to it!" Letty snapped.

"We just took Mia's word..." Vince sighed.  
"And look where that got ya." Letty hissed.

"So, we did all this...for nothing." Vince winced.

"Yea, apparently, asshole!" Letty snapped.

Dom and Vince exchanged guilty grins, before turning back to her. "Oops." They replied in unison.

* * *

Instead of the big, gaudy surprise party that was originally planned for Letty, there was just a nice, small family dinner after they had taken Letty to get her permit, which she easily did; Mr. T. had insisted on taking Letty out to celebrate her birthday and gaining her permit, and she had finally relented. It was only the five of them, but really that was how she preferred it.

Even if she told them not to, they had gotten her presents: clothes that she would actually wear, a new cell phone since her old one could barely make a call anymore, and a new video game. Letty was beyond grateful, even if she didn't want them spending money on her.

Mr. T. had also picked up a bakery cake, which Letty had no objection to as long as she wasn't sung happy birthday too; Dom and Vince had already taken care of that. And, she wouldn't have to go home and be by herself; she would be spending the night at the fort.

All things considered, Letty thought that it was a pretty decent birthday; even if her boys were total idiots. But, she knew she wouldn't change a thing about them.

Letty was currently reflecting on her birthday, sitting on the hood of Dom's car just looking up at the stars. It was getting late, almost midnight, and everybody was asleep.

Or so she thought.

"What're you doin' up so late?" Dom said, his voice soft and teasing.

Letty looked up and smiled at him, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. "I could ask you the same question."

Dom chuckled and walked over to her, hands behind his back. "I suppose you could. But I asked you first." He shrugged, leaning against the side of his car.

Dom really liked that out of all the places for her to just be relaxing, she chose his car; it made something in his chest feel warm and all the emotions he wasn't willing to admit he had. But they were solely for her.

Letty looked at him skeptically; he was hiding something behind his back. "I swear if you're about to shove a piece of cake in my face Dom..." She trailed off, smiling slightly.

Dom grinned at her and shook his head. "Nah, I uh...I'm done bein' an ass for one day. I'm sorry about all the stunts we pulled today; it was pretty cruel of us to do that and I guess I wanted to come out here and apologize." He said sincerely, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes always distracted him, they always had. Probably always would. So Dom was surprised that he had gotten a coherent thought out.

Letty nodded. "It's ok. I'm done bein' pissed."  
Dom chuckled and unconsciously moved closer to her. "I'm glad."

"Thank you, for tonight, I guess. The whole, dinner thing; it was...nice, actually. I actually enjoyed it." Letty admitted.

Dom grinned happily. "I'm glad. After you lunch I called Pop and had him cancel the party plans, told him that we should just take you out and get you a cake. What you actually **wanted** to do." He admitted, almost shyly.

Letty smiled. "I appreciated it. And the gifts, they were pretty cool too."

Dom shifted on his feet and smiled at her; that half grin that kept her up a lot of nights. "Speaking of gifts..." He trailed off, pulling a box from behind his back and holding it out to her.

"Dom, what's this?" Letty asked, genuinely surprised. "I thought I already opened all the family's gifts." She added, taking it from him.

It was fairly dark outside, but Letty swore that she saw Dominic Toretto blush slightly under her gaze. "Well, you did. That one's...that one's just from me. I didn't wanna give it to you early so I thought now would be...ok." He trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Letty looked at the present in her hands and grinned teasingly up at him. "Quite the wrapping job, D. You do this all by yourself?" She laughed.

Dom chuckled and sat beside her on the hood, nudging her with his shoulder. "Hey now, I worked hard on that unique wrapping job." He said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's unique alright." Letty grinned.

Dom rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Just open the damn present already, Let."

Letty stuck her tongue out at him and turned to her present, tearing off the paper. Even though every year, for her birthday and Christmas, she would demand that no one buy her anything, Letty loved getting presents; Dom could see it in her eye. He loved that little spark in her eyes whenever she opened up a present, which was part of the reason why he'd gotten her another one.

Letty ripped the top of the box and instantly grinned. "Dom, no way! How'd you know?" She asked.

Inside were a pair of combat boots that Letty had been wanting for weeks and weeks. They had bright red flames up the sides and just screamed Letty; Dom knew she wanted them and had finally bought them one day when he wasn't with her.

He merely shrugged, and she looked back at the boots, admiringly. "Dom, this is seriously the best present I've ever gotten. I love them, thank you." She told him.

Dom smiled; happy that he could make her happy. "I'm glad, you're welcome, Let." He replied.

"But, seriously, how did you know I wanted these boots?" Letty insisted.

Dom smiled at her. "I know things, Let." He said, trying to be smooth.  
"Oh, c'mon D. Really, how'd you know I wanted these?" She demanded.

Dom glanced away, not able to look at her eyes anymore. "Letty it ain't that hard to figure out when you want somethin'. Every time we've been to the mall since like, Christmas, you've been eyein' those boots. I watch you every time, you go to that shoe store Mia loves so much and try them on; but you end up putting them back on the shelf and walkin' out without them." He explained.

Neither of them mentioned why she always left without them; she didn't have the money to buy new shoes-or anything for that matter.

"So you been watchin' me huh?" Letty teased, looking up at him.  
Dom scoffed. "Oh please, Let. You wish."  
"Maybe." Letty shrugged.

Dom arched an eyebrow at her. "Maybe?" He smiled.

Letty couldn't hold his stare, she could feel her cheeks heating up; she quickly looked away and kicked off her old Converse, and put on her brand new shoes. It meant the world to her that Dom had bought these for her, and she knew she'd never get rid of them just for that reason.

She laced them up and hopped off the hood, standing in front of Dom. Letty looked down at her feet before grinning back up at him, now standing a few inches taller.

"Well, how do I look?" Letty rolled her eyes; she knew how cliché she sounded.  
Dom smiled fondly at her. "You look amazing." He replied honestly.

Letty beamed and looked back down at her new boots; overwhelmingly happy in that moment. Nothing could possible make it any better than it was right then, Letty thought.

She was wrong, of course.

Dom watched as she shifted on her feet, admiring her boots. There was a full moon, casting a beautiful light on her skin; she was wearing an old t-shirt that suspiciously looked like one of his, and a pair of black shorts. Dom stared at her; unable to look away.

Finally, he took her hand and yanked her towards him; kissing her full on the lips. Dom pulled her to stand between his legs while he sat back on his hood, and was over the moon when he felt her kiss him back.

It wasn't like any kiss he'd ever experienced before; Dom was in pure Heaven as he tasted her vanilla lip balm, and felt her soft, silky locks as he ran a hand through her hair, the other gripped her waist.

Dom kissed her until he was completely out of air; only then did he pull away, reluctantly so. They were both panting for breath, and Dom pressed his forehead to hers. "Shit." He groaned.

"Yea." Letty smiled, licking her lips.

"Happy birthday, Letty." Dom whispered.

Letty grinned at him, before blushing and looking away.

Dom leaned in to kiss her again, unable to stop himself; he wasn't sure how he'd ever be satisfied with kissing any other girl; how could anybody possibly compare to that kiss? Then the porch light came and Mr. T. was yelling at them.

"Dominic! Leticia! Get back in this house and get to bed! You both got school tomorrow!" He called.

Dom sighed heavily, colorfully cursing his father. "Way to kill a moment, Pop." He rolled his eyes.

Letty laughed before stepping away from him, picking up her old sneakers and headed inside. She glanced back at Dom, smiling slightly over her shoulder; he smirked in response, shoving his hands in his pockets as he slowly followed her.

Letty took back what she said about the boots.

That kiss was the best present she'd ever gotten.

Yay! Dotty kiss! :] I really liked writing this chapter, and I hope you liked reading it! Leave a review pretty please! They completely make my day and inspire more chapters! I'm really glad you all are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it for you!

Till next time, lovelies! :]

xox


	6. Chapter 6

I'm finally figuring out how to work this site XD Thank you guys so much for all your lovely reviews! This next chapter is where Leon and Jesse become part of the team, so not as much Dotty love. I promise the next one will be lots of Dotty fluff :]

I hope you guys like this one! Still don't own FF btw!

* * *

Chapter 6

Dom, Vince, Leon: 17, Letty and Jesse: 15, Mia: 13

Letty hated the halls at school during lunch. Everyone was almost running and pushing passed each other in a frantic rush to get to the cafeteria, making a mad house of the school.

Today was no exception; she was attempting to get down the hall, when someone bumped into her, and they both went tumbling to the ground. Papers went everywhere-the crowd quickly parted around them, paying them no mind-and Letty was just about to go off on who ever dared run into her, when she saw who it was.

He was a tiny looking boy, with black painted finger nails and a beanie on his head; he looked absolutely terrified as he looked over at Letty.

"I-I am s-so sorry, girl, I didn't mean...there was some guy...I didn't even see you...I..." He stuttered miserably, standing up quickly and holding his hands out to help her up.

"Dude, chill. It's fine, I understand. These halls get a little rough at lunch, don't worry about it." Letty assured him, shooing his hands away as she stood up herself. She bent down and started collecting his papers, and her eyes widened as she got a good look at them.

"Yo, man did you do these?" She asked, smiling.

They were sketches of cars, each a different color or model; they were absolutely incredible. Way better than anything Letty had ever seen before.

"Oh, umm...yea, I'm really...into cars. I draw these in class...I'm not r-really for listening to t-the teachers." The squeamish boy explained.

Letty looked up at him, standing and handing them over. "You seriously need to chill, bro. I ain't gonna hurt ya'. And I totally get it about not listenin' to the teachers, they're all assholes." She grinned.

The boy laughed and Letty saw the tension ease from his shoulders. "I'm Jesse; I just transferred here with my friend Leon." He introduced himself.

"Well, I'm Letty. What grade you in, man?" She inquired.  
"I'm a freshman, Leon's a junior though." Jesse replied.

"How's that for a coincidence? I'm a freshman and my idiot boys are both juniors too. Dom and Vince." Letty grinned.

"So, are you into cars too?" Jesse inquired.

Letty scoffed. "Of course. I work at Dom's dad's garage and our lives pretty much revolve around cars. But, Dom thinks our lives revolve around him; that's another story though." She grinned. "C'mon let's grab some food before Vince eats it all." Letty added, dragging Jesse with her down the hall.

"...so my uncle took me and Jesse in, but he made it perfectly clear not to expect him to be at the house much." Leon finished explaining his story to his new friends, Dom and Vince.

Dom nodded and Vince continued stuffing his face. "Why don't the two of you stop by the garage after school? I'm sure Pop would give you boys' jobs. Lord knows we could use a couple of decent hands." Dom suggested.

"Yea, that'd be cool. It'd give Jesse a chance to actual try and make some friends. Poor kid 'bout has a panic attack if he has to talk to someone." Leon chuckled.

Then, Letty and Jesse walked passed. She paused at their table and lightly shoved Vince. "Hey, now, Coyote; leave some food for the rest of us!" She grinned teasingly. Vince rolled his eyes and shoved her back.

"Sup, Letty." Dom smiled at her.

Letty smirked at him. "Dom." She nodded at him, then turned and walked off, Jesse following after her; not noticing Leon sitting there.

"Well, looks like the kid made nice with Letty. That ain't easy to do." Vince laughed.

"Who was that?" Leon asked curiously.

"That's Letty; baby girl's been in the family since she was like, ten." Dom explained, his eyes never leaving Letty as he watched her chat with Jesse as they waited in line for food.

Leon turned and looked over at her; smirking slightly when he turned back. "Well, baby girl's got some fine ass legs I'd definitely-" He was interrupted by a very intimidating look from Dom.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Dom said seriously, his voice low and dangerous, as he pointed at Leon.

"She yours, man?" Leon asked, shrinking in his seat a little under Dom's menacing look.

Dom looked back over at Letty, who was now watching him, amused. The smirk on her lips told him she almost knew exactly what they were talking about, and daring him to answer.

Dom grinned back at her. "As far as you're concerned, she is." He replied finally, not taking his eyes off Letty.

"What exactly does that mean?" Leon smiled.

"It means he wants you to stay the hell away from Let while he's busy growing a pair so he can man up ask her out." Vince grinned.

Dom snapped his head to Vince. "Shut up, V." He rolled his eyes, going back to his food.

"Oh, c'mon man! You know it's true!" Vince laughed.

Dom didn't bother answering; it wouldn't do him any good no matter what he said. Ever since he and Letty kissed on her birthday, they were constantly dancing around each other; both daring the other to make the first move.

Problem was they were both stubborn as mules and wouldn't make a move.

The really irritating part about it for Dom was that whenever he tried to forget about Letty and be with another girl, she could never live up; most of the time Dom couldn't even enjoy himself or would end up picturing Letty with him instead of whoever the girl was.

She'd really ruined girls for him.  
Dom was **not** ok with that.

Dom watched as Letty dragged Jesse passed his table and to an empty one, dropping her tray and immediately eating. Jesse sat across from her and was showing her a bunch of paper.

He frowned; she was supposed to eat with them. Letty had started trying to sit elsewhere, and it always ended in Dom convincing her to come sit at his and Vince's table.

"What the hell is she doing?" Dom rolled his eyes, standing up and walking towards her.

"Oh, this'll be good." Vince grinned, glancing at Leon.  
"Why? What's he gonna do?" Leon inquired.  
"Just watch." Vince said, before stealing half of Dom's food.

"And I was thinking for this one's engine" Jesse was telling Letty, but he cut himself off as Dom stood towering over their table.

Letty arched an eyebrow at him, but he just picked up her tray and walked back over to his table, sitting it down next to his.

Jesse looked at her, confused. "What just happened?" He asked.  
Letty rolled her eyes. "That's Dom, being an ass."  
"Why did he steal your tray?" Jesse asked, not being able to stop his smile.

"Because he wants me to sit with him." Letty sighed, standing up.  
"Oh, hey, Leon's over there too." Jesse commented.  
"I'll be back." Letty told him, before walking over to Dom.

Dom looked up at her and smirked. "Bout time." He said.  
"Ass." Letty rolled her eyes, pulling her tray back towards her.

Dom stopped it, holding it down with one hand. He arched an eyebrow, daring her to keep on. Letty rolled her eyes and tugged her tray. "You can't make me sit here." She informed him.

He stood up, towering over her and drawing the attention of the students in the the cafeteria. "You sure about that, baby girl?" He smirked.

Letty and Dom engaged in a staring contest; both daring the other to back down. He looked highly amused, and she looked highly irritated; but Dom could see how her eyes were smiling. He hadn't really made her mad. Yet.

"We can stand here all day. But I assume you're gonna wanna eat something." He smirked.

Letty sighed and sat in the seat next to him, looking back and motioning with her head for Jesse to come over. He quickly scrambled up, gathering his things, and walked towards them.

Dom sat down with a smug look on his face, and Vince's grin was so wide it looked like it would crack his face. Leon just shook his head at the two, and realized that there was no way he was gonna get between the two of them.

"Hey, Leon." Jesse greeted, sitting next to his longtime friend.

"Hey, man. Looks like you made a new friend." Leon grinned, slapping the smaller boy's back.

"Yea, I ran into her in the hall. She liked my drawings." Jesse explained.  
"Drawings?" Dom inquired, an eyebrow arched.

"Yea, man, he draws cars; they're sick." Letty explained.

Jesse turned a bit pink but pulled a few out of his notebook and showed to Dom and Vince. "Whoa...these are awesome, man. Jesse, right?" Dom asked, smiling slightly when the boy merely nodded.

"Well I'm Dom, that's Vince. Apparently you know baby girl here." Dom smirked, nudging Letty.

"Shove it, Dom." Letty rolled her eyes.  
"Shove what?" Dom grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"My foot up your ass if you don't shut up." Letty snorted.

"Sounds kinky." Dom chuckled.  
"Only you." Letty laughed.

"Like the sound of that." Dom winked.  
"Yea, I'm sure you do, Papi." Letty smirked.

Leon leaned over to Vince. "Are we even sitting here?" He inquired.

"In their world, no. This happens all the time, the only thing they acknowledge is the other one." Vince scoffed, reaching for Letty's burger while she was otherwise occupied.

Even though Letty was busy with her banter with Dom, somehow she sensed Vince's hand moving closer to her food; she slapped his hand away, not even looking at him.

"Don't touch my food, Vince." Letty rolled her eyes, before looking away from Dom.

"I almost had you that time." Vince grinned.  
"Whatever, V. I swear you've got nine stomachs." Letty snorted.

"So you two are comin' by the garage later, right?" Dom asked Leon.  
"Yea, I invited Jesse." Letty commented, before going back to arguing with Vince.

"Sounds good to me, man. We'll be there." Leon grinned.

"Letty told me about your car, Dom. I've got a few suggestions for upgrades..." Jesse said, before going into detail and explaining to Dom which ones he should get, and others that he should completely stay away from.

After school, Mr. T. looked up when he heard not two, but three cars pull up to the garage. He wiped his hands on a rag and walked out to see who the third car belonged to.

"Hey Pop." Dom greeted, getting out of his car.  
"Sup, Tony?" Vince grinned, headed immediately inside.

Leon and Jesse walked up with the other two boys and Letty, Mia having already been dropped off at the fort. Mr. T. smiled at his kids, and looked at the newcomers.

"Hello, I'm Mr. T." He introduced himself.  
"Leon." "Jesse." The boys replied, likewise.

"Pop these two guys need jobs and are good with cars; they're new to school and I told them we could use a couple new hands around here." Dom explained.

"That we could. You boys able to work every day after school?" Mr. T. inquired.  
"Yes, sir." Leon replied.  
"That your ride?" Mr. T. asked, looking passed the boys and at Leon's car.

"Yup, fixed her up myself with Jesse here. He's good with schematics and knows pretty much everything about engines." Leon replied.

"You start today, the both of you. And I'll expect you at dinner tonight." Mr. T. nodded, before going back into the shop and picking his work back up.

Leon raised his eyebrows. "That's it? He's really that cool?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Yup." Letty grinned.

"Pretty much. But, just so you know, suspension and skipping school results in being banned from here." Dom explained.

"Sounds like I got a reason to go to school now." Jesse grinned excitedly.

"And we're really supposed to be at dinner tonight?" Leon inquired.

"Yea, I don't recommend skippin' that when he told you to come. He'll want to get to know his two new strays." Dom chuckled.

"Baby girl and I are the strays that never left." Vince grinned.  
"For real." Letty agreed, as the five made their way inside.

Leon and Jesse fit right in, and later at dinner Mia knew automatically that she'd gained two new big brothers. Leon and Jesse had the feeling that they were the two new strays that would never leave; it was nice for them, being a part of something.

And now the team was complete.

* * *

Well there you go, lovelies! Hope you guys like it! I'm sorry there wasn't as much Dotty in this chapter, but I really needed to put Leon and Jesse in there! Now that we've got the whole team together I can go forward with more Dotty love :D

Quick question: do you guys want Brian yet? I can add a teenage Brian when Mia gets a little older in a few more chapters. Or do you want me to go by the movies with just adult Brian? Let me know! I'll write whichever one you guys want!

Leave a review! :]

xox


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! My inbox was FULL of reviews this morning, so I decided that I would go ahead and give you the next chapter :] thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows! I promised Dotty fluff, here ya go! Hope you enjoy it!

Don't own. Blah blah blah. Oh, and I pretty much have a tie for teen Brian vs. adult Brian...I'm gonna have to toy around with him for a while to decide which one I'm gonna do. So, I wouldn't expect him in the next few chapters.

Anywho! Enjoy , then review please :]

Dom , Vince, Leon: 17 Letty and Jesse: 15 Mia: 13

* * *

Chapter 7

Mr. T. started implementing the "no church no BBQ" rule a few weeks after Leon and Jesse came around; they loved to eat, but they wouldn't come to church on Sundays.

Leon and Jesse had nothing against church, but they were uncomfortable there; claiming that everyone in attendance was staring and glaring at them for all their past sins. Letty never went because she couldn't bring herself to get up so early on Sundays.

It was Saturday night, and the whole team was scattered all over the living room watching a movie. Mia and Jesse were sharing the recliner since they were both so tiny, Vince and Leon both were sprawled out in the floor, leaving Dom and Letty together on the couch.

"Hey, Daddy what are we cookin' tomorrow?" Mia called to Mr. T. in the kitchen.

He came in, wiping his hands on a dishrag and made Vince pause the movie. They looked up at the father figure in their lives and waited for him to announce what they would feast on tomorrow at their big, neighborhood BBQ.

"New rule, guys." He started; causing groans to echo through the room.  
"What?" Vince objected.

"Guys, I'm serious. New rule; you don't go to church, you don't get BBQ." Mr. T. announced.

"Well, I'm good." Dom grinned.  
"Yay! Me too!" Mia beamed.  
"Oh, I thought you were gonna say no more BBQs..." Vince chuckled.

"Aw, man, Mr. T! Why?" Letty whined.

Jesse looked around. "Well, if all of you guys are there...I could start goin'." He said quietly.

"Whoo! Alright, Jes!" Mia exclaimed.  
"If he's in, I'm in." Leon chuckled.

Dom turned to Letty and poked her side. "What about you, Let? Huh?" He asked teasingly, poking her continuously.

"But that means I gotta get up early and you know those old ladies hate me with a passion!" Letty objected.

Mr. T. leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms. "And why's that, Letty?" he smirked.

Letty huffed and looked away. "Geez, that was **one** time."  
"What happened?" Leon asked.

"Baby girl here put frogs in the old ladies' huge hats. Caused a huge scene; they had to stop the sermon 'cuz it took like a half an hour to catch them." Dom grinned.

"You brought frogs to church?" Leon laughed.

"What can I say? They needed to be baptized." Letty shrugged , causing the entire room to roar with laughter.

"Exactly; they don't hate you for no reason. Now, either your little ass is in church in the morning, or no BBQ Leticia. I mean it." Mr. T. said firmly.

"I don't have any church clothes, Mr. T." Letty admitted.  
"Borrow something of Mia's." Dom replied. Letty glared at him.

"Good, it's settled. Now, I'm going to bed because I've got to make sure all six of my kids get to church on time." He smirked, heading upstairs.

"Night Daddy!" Mia called.  
"Night Pop!" Dom said.  
"Night!" The rest of them echoed.

"Church starts at nine; be here by eight thirty." Mr. T. called back.

"You know he's talking to you, Let, right?" Vince grinned.  
"Mia's way tinier than I am, her stuff won't fit anymore!" Letty objected.

"Oh, come on. There ain't that much difference." Leon rolled his eyes.  
"Oh yea, like you know Le?" Letty replied.

"Just look at you two, there ain't that much difference, Let, he's right." Vince shrugged.

Dom didn't say anything; he knew there was a difference, Letty just wore shirts that were too big and covered it up. But Dom had noticed the way some of her shirts hugged her curves differently than Mia's clothes.

"I'm sure we can find you **something** Letty!" Mia beamed; any time she got to dress Letty up she was happy.

"I'm goin' home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Letty announced, standing up.

Dom frowned; he wasn't ready for her to leave yet. "Is it passed your bedtime, baby?" He teased, hoping to make her stay.

Letty glared at him. "Shut up, D. Later y'all." She rolled her eyes, walking to the door.

"You want me to walk with you? It's late." Dom asked.

Letty arched an eyebrow at him. "Dom, I am perfectly capable of walking by myself." She told him.

Dom frowned; he wanted to walk her, and he was hoping to get another kiss. Ever since their first one, all he could think about was her; no other girl could suffice now that he'd tasted Letty.

"Bye Letty!" Mia called, then stood up. "I'm gonna go through my closet; find something for Letty to wear to church." She said excitedly, running upstairs.

"Think Letty will come?" Jesse asked.  
"She will when we make her." Dom smirked.

"Baby girl won't come willingly." Vince grinned. "And Dom won't pass up the opportunity to see Letty all dressed up." He added, his grin turning mischievous.

Leon and Jesse grinned teasingly at Dom as he tried his hardest not to blush. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Dom shrugged, turning his attention to the TV.

"Uh-huh." Leon chuckled.  
"Sure ya don't, brothah." Vince rolled his eyes.  
"Just play the show." Dom huffed, pulling out his phone.

The boys laughed and turned the movie back on as Dom scrolled through his messages, ignoring the ones from skanks wanting to meet up. He sighed slightly and texted Letty.

Why'd u leave so fast? –D  
Miss me already, Papi? ;) –L  
Dom smirked. You wish, baby girl. –D  
Oh come on u kno u didnt wanna see me leave! –L

Maybe ;) maybe not. –D  
Whatever, Papi. Lol go to bed. –L  
Dom grinned. How bout I come put u to bed ;) –D

In ya dreams, Papi! –L  
Dom chuckled. Every night ;) –D  
Good night, Dom. –L  
Night, Let. –D

* * *

The next morning everyone at the Toretto household was up early, getting ready for church. Leon and Jesse had texted saying they would be over at eight o'clock, leaving Letty the only unknown one.

Dom had already showered and everything, but waited to put his church clothes on until after he had breakfast. He walked downstairs and met his dad in the kitchen, cooking and humming as usual.

"No word from Let, Pop." Dom said, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"I mean what I said about no church no BBQ, but I'm not sure that she has any food at her house..." Mr. T. sighed.

"You want me to go get her?" Dom asked.

Mr. T. bit back a knowing grin, which Dom chose to ignore. "Yea, sounds good, son. Make sure she gets ready."

Dom nodded and walked out of the kitchen, announcing he'd be back shortly with Letty in tow. Then, Mia came flying down the stairs with a plastic bag.

"Here! This is Letty's outfit, I don't want you to look at it until she puts it on, ok? Make sure she wears this, I put a lot of effort into it!" Mia explained, panting slightly.

Dom nodded and took the bag from her, heading out the door. He didn't bother driving; she **was** only a few houses down after all. He jogged over and got the key from under the mat, letting himself inside.

He wasted no time in running upstairs, and going into her bedroom; she was sprawled out all across the bed, her covers half on the floor, and barely covering her at all. One leg was thrown on top of the sheets, exposing her entire leg to Dom. He swallowed hard when he saw that Letty didn't sleep in shorts, just panties and a tank top.

It took everything he had to keep his thoughts away from where his male brain intended to go.

"Yo, Let. Get up." Dom said, shaking her shoulder slightly.  
"Go away." Letty ordered, shrugging him off.  
"Nope. Gotta get up, Letty." He insisted, shaking her again.  
"No!" Letty exclaimed, flipping him off.

Dom rolled his eyes and flipped the covers off of her; immediately regretting the action when he got sight of her red lace panties. He shook his head and turned back to the task at hand.

"Leticia, get up." Dom snapped, shaking her again.  
"I don't wanna!" Letty whined, throwing a pillow at Dom's general direction.

"I don't care. You gotta get up and get ready for church." Dom rolled his eyes.  
"I told you I don't have any clothes." Letty grumbled, eyes still firmly closed.

"And Mia found something for you to wear. I got it right here with me now get your ass out of bed." Dom replied.

"Noooo." Letty whined.  
"Ok, that's it." Dom rolled his eyes, picking her up and into his arms bridal style.  
"Put me down, Dominic!" Letty groaned, refusing to open her eyes.

Dom smirked and set her in the shower, turning the water on extremely cold. Letty's eyes popped open as she screeched and jumped out, cursing profusely.

"Dominic Toretto, you ASS! Why the HELL did you do that? Huh? Geez, I just wanted to sleep in is that too damn much to ask? God you're a bastard!" Letty yelled, shivering slightly.

Dom didn't respond; he couldn't, not with the tank top she had on wet and clinging to her like a second skin. She went on yelling until she finally groaned-Dom really wished she would stop that-and glared at him.

"Ok, fine. I'm up now. I will get ready and all that shit. You can go now." Letty snapped at him.

"Can't. Pop told me to make sure you got ready." Dom shrugged, leaning against the counter.

"So, what, you wanna hold my hand while I take a shower or something?" Letty rolled her eyes.

Yes. Yes I do. Dom thought.

"Don't answer that." Letty snorted, as if reading his thoughts.

"Just hurry up, don't take three hours like Mia." Dom rolled his eyes, shifting on his feet.

Letty whipped off her tank top, leaving her in a black bra and red panties, and turned the shower on; waiting for the water to heat up.

Dom growled lowly as he took in Letty with just her underwear on; it sure was a sight he'd never forget.

"You know where the door is, Dom." Letty said over her shoulder. "I gotta get ready for church so go." She added with an eye roll.

Dom shook his head and quickly left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the wall by the door and rubbed his face furiously; trying to rid himself of his thoughts.

Here I am getting ready to go to church, and Letty's gonna have me thinkin' about her panties the whole time. Dom thought to himself. "I am so goin' to hell." He chuckled to himself, going downstairs to wait for her to get ready; chanting "don't think about her in the shower, don't think about her in the shower" over and over to himself in his mind.

One of the things Dom really loved about her was how quickly she could get ready; in a half hour she had showered, fixed her hair, and got dressed, not even bothering with makeup since Mia wasn't there.

Dom was watching TV when he heard Letty come downstairs. "Bout time you-" He stopped himself short as he took her in.

Mia had given Letty a maroon blouse and a black shirt, and a pair of black flats as well. The skirt went almost to her knees and was ruffly, swaying with her as she walked. The blouse fit her pretty well; it had long sleeves and had ruffles down the middle. She'd left her hair down straight, just the way Dom liked it, and Letty didn't have a drop of makeup on her face.

"Whoa..." Dom smiled at her fondly.

"Is it ok? I have no idea what people wear to church..." Letty trailed off, looking down at her outfit.

"You look amazing, Let. Perfect." Dom told her.

Letty's cheeks flushed a brilliant pink as she walked towards the door. "I can't believe Mia has a top that fits me like this; no way this would fit her." She commented.

"That's because it's not hers." Dom said.  
Letty turned and arched an eyebrow. "What? Who's is it, then?" She asked.

"Mom's." Dom replied softly.

Letty's mouth gaped and she covered her face. "Dom, I...I didn't know this was your mom's. I'll go take it off right now, I promise. Two seconds, I'm sure I can find something." She said quickly, moving to run up the stairs.

Dom caught her arm and pulled her closer to him. "No, don't take it off. It looks really good on you. I'm sure if she were here she would've leant it to you anyway. She'd like you, no...she'd love you a lot, Letty." He said tenderly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Letty stared into his eyes, smiling. "Really?" She asked quietly.  
"Definitely. Please wear it." Dom said softly.

"Are you sure you want me to? I mean...this is your mom's shirt, that's kinda special, Dom." Letty said, looking down.

Dom tucked a finger under her chin and lifted it so her eyes met his again. "Letty, I **want** you to wear it. I know it's special and that's why I want you to. You look beautiful. Please wear it." He said, kissing between her eyebrows softly.

Letty was completely touched by his tenderness; the gentle touch of his fingers brushing against her cheek, the way he kissed between her brows, no one had ever been like this to Letty...no one had ever looked at her the way Dom did.

It both excited and terrified Letty.

"Ok." She whispered.  
"Good." Dom whispered back.

Dom leaned his lips towards hers, not able to stop himself from kissing her now. Letty closed her eyes and leaned towards him.

And then the phone rang.

Dom jumped and cursed loudly, stepping away from Letty and grabbing the offending device.

"What?" He answered harshly. He paused and looked at Letty, who was trying not to grin at such a pouty Dom.

Dom rolled his eyes at whatever was said on the other line. "Yes she's awake...yes she's ready...well were just about to-ok, ok fine. We're on our way right now." He rolled his eyes again, hanging up with a little more force than necessary.

"Pop really knows how to ruin a moment." Dom huffed, looking at Letty.  
"That's twice now." She giggled.  
"He's pissed we ain't there yet. We'd better go." Dom sighed.

Letty nodded, but grabbed his arm when he went towards the door. He looked back at her, a confused look in his face. She smiled and stood on her tippy toes, kissing his cheek, then walking out the door; leaving a smiling Dom behind her.

"You missed." He chuckled, before shoving his hands in his pockets and following behind her.

Letty sat next to Mia and her friends in church, not by choice however. Dom sat with the boys, but he could easily see Letty; he'd have to make do with that, even though he was highly upset he didn't get to sit by her.

He pulled out his phone and sneakily sent a message.

Got any frogs this time? –D

Dom watched Letty pull her phone from her bra and smirked as she rolled her eyes at his text.

I swear, you boys will never let me live that down. –L  
Nope! –D

I think the preacher's drunk. –L

Dom almost laughed out loud at that. Why in the world would u think that? –D

Just look at him! He keeps stumbling can't walk a straight line...seems like it to me! –L

Maybe he feels the Holy Spirit, Let. I don't think he's drunk. –D

Maybe he's feelin' the ghost of Jack Daniels. –L

Dom snorted and gained a glare from the lady sitting in front of him. He shrugged slightly and the woman turned back around.

The two of you put your phones up NOW or so help me! –Pop

Dom looked over at his dad, who was shoving his phone back in his pocket. He grinned sheepishly, and turned to look at Letty who was grinning much the same as he was.

The two turned back to the preacher and tried not to laugh.

Which proved extremely difficult for them.

Mr. T. did a huge BBQ for everyone who went to church, as promised. They dropped Letty off at her house so she could change; she didn't want to mess up the clothes. Leon and Jesse didn't really care so they just stayed around the fort with the others.

Dom kept watching for Letty, anxious for her to come back. He was supposed to be helping his dad, but it didn't work out since he was so focused on her.

"You lookin' for someone, man?" Vince smiled knowingly, come to stand next to Dom.

He chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "Nah, man. Just lookin'."  
"Uh-huh. Say, you seen Letty?" Vince asked.

"No she ain't here yet." Dom replied automatically, then cursed when he realized what Vince had done.

Vince grinned and slapped Dom on the back. "When you gonna fess up, huh?" He inquired.

Dom was saved from answering when Mr. T. called for him to bring him something. He slapped Vince on the back before going into the house to grab whatever it was Mr. T. needed.

When Dom came back out, he saw Letty chatting with Mia; laughing about something. She was wearing short, denim shorts and an old t-shirt that she'd stolen from Dom. He smiled and walked over to his dad, helping him finish up the meat.

Mr. T. always made sure everybody at his BBQ was completely full, to the point of explosion if they ate another bite. People stayed for hours and everyone just talked, hanging out; laughing and having fun.

It was dark out, but that didn't stop anyone; someone had cranked up some music and people had started dancing around the yard. Mr. T. had flipped on all the porch lights so people could see, and broken out the Coronas as well.

Dom was leaning against the back porch, talking to Vince, Jesse, and Leon, when he felt eyes on him. He turned his head and saw Letty staring at him while she talked with Mia.

Dom smirked, telling her she'd been caught; Letty smiled, sheepishly, but accepting that she'd been busted, before turning her attention back to Mia. Jesse watched this interaction and smiled at Dom.

"So, you guys are together, huh?" Jesse asked.

Dom chocked on his beer and Vince rolled with laughter. "Uh, no. No, we...no." He managed to get out.

"Man, you stutterin' like Jesse now." Leon grinned.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean...it just looked...I'm sorry." Jesse stuttered, looking away from Dom sheepishly.

"It's fine, man." Dom shifted on his feet.  
"Hey who's that chattin' up the girls?" Vince inquired.

Dom turned his head to see three guys in front of Mia and Letty, smiling and flirting with them. He saw red as one of the boys tucked a piece of hair behind Letty's ear, and his fists clenched in anger.

"Oh hell no." Dom growled, thrusting his beer into Leon's hand and marching over to them.

"Wait, where you goin'?" Leon called, but Dom ignored him.

"So I was thinkin', maybe you and I-" The boy flirting with Letty was saying, until Dom came up.

"Dance with me." Dom told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out onto the makeshift dance floor.

He turned and brought her into his arms, smiling smugly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She arched an eyebrow at him, immensely amused by his actions. Dom swayed them back and forth to the slow music as she opened her mouth to speak.

"And how do you know I didn't wanna dance with him?" She inquired.  
"Because you're in my arms right now." Dom replied with a smile.

"Maybe I wanted to dance with him first." She shot back.  
"Oh well." He shrugged, his arms tightening around her waist almost in possession.

"Don't you know you're supposed to wait your turn?" Letty smirked.  
"Don't you know I'm the only supposed to get a turn?" Dom grinned at her.

"Oh really?" Letty asked.  
"Yea really." Dom replied.

"Says who?" She demanded.  
"Says me." Dom told her smugly.

Letty nodded. "And what about all the skanks? They still get their turns." She commented.

Dom bit his lip and looked away. "Well, let's just say their turns have been...disappointing as of late." He told her.

Letty raised her eyebrows in surprise, and she stared at him for a moment. Then, a sly grin grew on her face.

"Don't say it." Dom told her, still avoiding her gaze.  
"You...you don't want them anymore, do you?" Letty grinned.

"Shut up, Letty." Dom rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue in his cheek and praying he wasn't blushing.

She gasped. "You don't, do you? You can't enjoy those girls anymore, can you? Oh this is rich." Letty grinned madly.

"You are such a pain in the ass." Dom rolled his eyes, refusing to answer her questions. But he didn't have to; they both knew exactly what the answers would be.

Letty continued grinning madly, but stopped teasing him; she just relaxed into his arms. Dom smiled down at her, loving the way she fit in his arms, like she belonged there. He glanced over her head and saw the boys grinning at them, and flipped them off and turned back to Letty.

The song ended and Dom and Letty just looked at each other, neither knowing what to do. Then, Mia came running up and whispered something in Letty's ear, before pulling her away from Dom.

"Mia!" Dom called after her.  
"I need her!" Mia called back, still pulling Letty away.

Dom pouted slightly and walked back over to the boys, grumbling. Vince looked at him and snorted, while Leon handed Dom his beer back.

"Mia, what do you want?" Letty asked the younger girl, upset that her moment with Dom had been yet again ruined.

"I need you to be my wing girl so I can talk to those cute guys!" Mia beamed, still dragging her.

"Ever think that maybe I wanna talk to cute guys?" Letty rolled her eyes.

Mia stopped and turned to her. "Letty, the only guy you wanna talk to is Dom; and he's not cute." She told her.

"Well that's your opinion." Letty grumbled.

"Oh just come on, Letty! These guys are so cute and they're in eight grade! Eight graders are interested in me, Letty please help me with this!" Mia whined, bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Fine, fine." Letty sighed, and let the younger girl drag her away.

Letty really didn't know why Mia needed her to stand with her while she talked to the boys; she completely ignored Letty while she twirled her hair and smiled up at the boys.

The party was dying down, a lot of people had already left and the ones left had stopped dancing and were back to just standing around and talking. Letty was extremely bored with listening to middle school flirting, and they had long sense forgotten she was even standing there.

Suddenly, something grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from Mia and the boys. Letty gasped, startled, and looked up to see Dom pulling her, grinning. Letty looked at him curiously as he dragged her around the side of the house, out of sight from everyone.

"Dom what-" Letty started, but Dom didn't let her finish.

Dom pushed her-gently-against the side of the house and captured her lips with his. He cupped her face in his large hands, gripping her hair slightly. Letty moaned and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dom pressed his body to hers and groaned as she bit his lip gently. Their lips moved in sync, totally in tune with the other. Dom sighed contently as she scratched her nails through his hair. Their lips opened and they fought for dominance in the kiss.

He kissed her until air was an absolutely dire need. Then, Dom pulled back, just barely so their lips still brushed against each other as they panted desperately for breath.

"**Damn**, Letty." Dom growled, licking his lips.  
"What was that about not being able to enjoy those girls?" Letty smirked.

"Letty..." Dom groaned. "You're ruining me, baby girl."  
"I know." Letty said smugly.

* * *

Well, there it is! Hope you like it! :] Please review! More soon I promise!

xox


	8. Chapter 8

Hey lovelies! I'm so glad you're liking this! Thank you guys so much for all your positive reviews and all the follows and favorites! It makes me so happy you guys enjoy it!

This one's about how Letty came to need to move into the fort. It kinda went off track a bit but I'm happy with the end result! Hope you are too! You know the drill; read, review please :]

Don't own...

Dom, Vince, Leon: 17 Letty and Jesse: 15 Mia: 13

* * *

Chapter 8

First it was the TV, the cable company gave extensions under **no** circumstances; then went the internet, but Letty could deal with that; her cell phone line got dropped last week, forcing her to get a Go Phone and claiming to the Toretto's she'd lost the other one (making Letty feel completely awful considering they had bought her that phone). And then came today's shut offs.

The water and electricity.  
No lights, no shower.  
No happy Letty.

Honestly was it really too much to ask? All she wanted was to get the grease in her hair out from yesterday! She thought angrily, cursing her mother colorfully.

She was sitting in the dark bathroom, leaned against the outside of the tub, with her head in her hands; she was supposed to be hanging out with the Toretto's today, and Mr. T. wouldn't allow Letty to go if she looked like a mess.

Aka: how she looked right now.

"How the hell am I supposed to keep this on the down-low?" Letty sighed sadly.

Like she had said from the minute she met the Toretto's: she doesn't take charity or pity. So, Letty had kept quiet as her house slowly became an empty shell. She had tried her very hardest to keep it afloat with her money from the garage, but minimum wage didn't cut it.

And she would rather sell her (nonexistent) car than ask Mr. T. for money. Letty couldn't take that look he would undoubtedly give her. He already fed her, his own kids, and the three stooges several times a day, he didn't need her leeching his money too.

Letty would have to figure out what she would do in the long run another time; she was supposed to be ready in half an hour. How was she supposed to get ready with no electricity AND no water?

Then it hit her; get ready with Mia.

As soon as the thought entered her mind, Letty winced; getting ready with Mia was sure to end in a fight over makeup that Letty would end up wearing just to shut the whiny girl up. But Letty didn't like makeup.

"Makeup or pity?" Letty sighed, getting up.

She already knew she was going to get ready at the Toretto's; she might as well accept her fate and suck it up.

Letty quickly grabbed some clothes, glad that the sun was out and bright to provide some light through the window for her to see well enough. As soon as she had the clothes that Letty knew Mia wouldn't approve her wearing, she walked out the door and down street.

She walked up to the door and tried the knob; it was locked. And she'd forgotten her key at her house. "Of course." Letty sighed, ringing the doorbell over and over...and over.

"Please let it be Mia, please let it be Mia, please let it-" Letty muttered under her breath as she heard footsteps coming to the door. She was interrupted mid-chant when the door ripped open.

Of **course** Dom answered the door.  
A very shirtless Dom.

**Perfect**. Not. Well, the shirtless part Letty sure didn't mind.

Dom arched an eyebrow and smirked at her, leaning against the door rail. "Just couldn't stay away, huh?" He teased.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha. Mia in her room?" She asked, trying to get by him. Needless to say it didn't work.

Dom blocked her way, a confused look on his face. "Why?" He asked, his voice low, as if he'd just woken up.

Letty didn't allow her mind to picture Dom shirtless in his bed.

That was dangerous territory.

"Reasons." She replied, crossing her arms.  
"Not good enough." Dom said flatly. "You brought clothes...why?" He added.

"To change into, genius." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you change at your house? You get your period or somethin'? Needed a tampon before you put good clothes on?" Dom teased, grinning.

"Yup. There was blood all over my bed." Letty replied in a serious tone.

Dom stopped at that, and his face contorted in disgust. "God, Let, I didn't need-"

"Dom, I was joking. You're the one who brought up periods." Letty slapped him on the chest.

Not because she wanted to touch him or anything.  
That definitely wasn't the reason.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go throw up now." Dom rolled his eyes, walking into the house.

"Don't be such a pansy, Dom!" Letty called, running up the stairs.

She heard him shoot some response back but Letty ignored it as she knocked on Mia's door. It immediately opened and a half ready thirteen year old stood there, smiling as she saw her best friend.

"Hey Let!" She grinned.

Letty moved passed her and into the bedroom. "Hey girl, how you livin'?" She replied, crashing down on the bed.

"Good! Just getting rea-hey you brought clothes! Are you stayin' the night?" Mia inquired, stopping herself.

Letty thought for a moment. "I was hoping I could just get ready over here." Letty explained.

"Oh, yea that's cool! Go ahead and change in here, I'm still working on my hair, so it may take some time." Mia giggled, turning back to her vanity and picking her straightener.

"Uh, I still need a shower. Mind if I use yours?" Letty asked nervously.

Mia paused, her straightener halfway to her head. "You didn't shower at your house?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh...uh, no I didn't. Ran out of shampoo." Letty shrugged nonchalantly.

Mia gasped. "You let yourself run out of shampoo? That is a necessity, Leticia! You are **always** supposed to have a backup bottle!" Mia exclaimed dramatically.

"You have a backup bottle of shampoo?" Letty arched an eyebrow.  
"I have **three**." Mia replied in all seriousness.

Letty laughed and rolled her eyes, jumping off the bed. "So yea, I'm gonna go get a shower now." She announced.

"Towels are in there!" Mia called as Letty shut the door.

Letty double washed her hair, seeing as how she wasn't sure where or when her next shower would take place. She knew that if she continually showered at the Toretto's, someone would notice.

And the Toretto's ask questions when they notice things.

She let the hot water run over her skin, reveling in the way it eased the tension from her muscles. Letty used up all the hot water, honestly she didn't care if one of the boys took a cold shower; chances were they'd need it anyway.

Just as she stepped out of the shower, the second Letty was out of arm's range of her towel and the shower curtain...

The door burst open.  
And it was Dom.  
A still shirtless Dom.

"WHAT THE HELL, DOM?" Letty yelled, almost slipping to grab her towel.  
"Jesus, Let, I'm so...God, I didn't...damn it." Dom stuttered.

He tried not to stare; really, he did. Didn't work to well though.

Pull yourself together, Dom! He thought silently as he turned around, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that a very naked, very wet Letty was standing right behind him.

It would be so easy if that towel just-STOP IT DOM! He yelled at himself mentally.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, dipshit?" Letty snapped at him.  
"Well I didn't know you were in here!" Dom said, trying to defend himself.

He glanced over his shoulder, and turned to look at her when he saw that Letty had wrapped herself in a towel.

A short towel, but hey it was better than nothing.

"Oh, so you always barge into the bathroom **when the door is shut**?" Letty exclaimed, one hand keeping the towel in place, the other waving frantically at him.

"Well everyone else was downstairs, and Mia's in her room I thought you'd be in there!" Dom hissed.

"Well I'm not, obviously!" Letty growled.

"Why the hell are you even taking a shower here? You've got one at your house, right?" He questioned.

"Why the hell are you still just standin' here, Dominic?" Letty glared at him, anger radiating off her.

Dom looked her up and down; her skin was still pink from the hot shower she'd taken, and her cheeks were flushed-from embarrassment or anger he couldn't tell. But, Dom knew that she looked even sexier when she got all flustered like this.

Dom smirked and titled his head. "Well, there is the fact that you are standing here looking **very** inviting." He winked at her.

"Oh, God." Letty rolled her eyes.

Dom's smirk grew wider. "Not God. **Dom**. I know, I got the looks and everything but I'm still Dom. It's funny, I get called that a lot." He said smugly.

Letty groaned and Dom grinned; he loved pushing her buttons. It was the highlight of his day; except of course the few times he had gotten to kiss her.

"Get out." Letty told him, pointing to the door.

Dom took a step towards her. "Ah, c'mon Let. You sure you want me to go?" He grinned.

Letty arched an eyebrow at him. "Papi you can't handle all this just yet. Give yourself a few years." She told him, motioning to her body, before walking passed him and out of the bathroom.

Dom stood, stupefied; his mouth agape as he stared after her. That sounded an awful lot like a line he had used on many girls before; the ones he didn't wanna sleep with.

He couldn't believe Letty had just used his own line against him. "Shouldn't have said that, Letty." He chuckled, before walking out of the bathroom; he didn't remember what he needed in the first place.

All Dom could think about was the image he'd never get out of his head; Letty standing there naked.

When Letty and Mia were finally ready they went downstairs to find all the boys in the living room.

"Ready! Let's go!" Mia beamed, walking towards the door.

"Leticia." Mr. T. said firmly, using his almost scary authoritative voice.

Letty's eyes widened and she turned to face him, swallowing nervously. He knew something, Letty thought. Mr. T. was standing in the middle of the living room, a stern look on his face.

"Yes, Mr. T.?" She asked, praying her voice didn't crack.

"Leticia, why was the porch light not on at your house? I thought we discussed that. It's supposed to be on when you stay there." Mr. T. asked.

Letty cringed slightly; nobody caught it but Dom. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her demeanor closely.

Mr. T. had a rule with Letty; he hated when she insisted on staying at her house with a passion, so they had come up with a compromise. Letty was supposed to keep the porch light on at night, because from Mr. T's window he could see her house and check on her. It worried him when he couldn't do so.

"Sorry, Mr. T. I guess I forgot to turn it on." Letty apologized, turning to go to the door.

"Wait, Daddy it was on when I went to bed." Mia interjected, confused.

Mr. T. arched an eyebrow at his girls. "Really now? So apparently you remembered to turn it on. Why did it go off?" He inquired.

"I probably just accidentally turned it off when I went to turn off the living room lights and stuff, Mr. T." She lied.

Letty felt horrible; she had lied to Mia and Mr. T. all in the same day. She could lie to her own mother all day long, but Letty **never** wanted to lie to Mr. T. normally. But, this time was different.

Dom could tell she was lying; he saw the shift of her eyes and her nervous demeanor. Even if no one else did, Dom did. He didn't like that she was acting so weird today; something was obviously up.

Mr. T. stared at Letty for a minute, before nodding. "Don't let it happen again, alright?" He told her. "Let's go. Race starts at noon." Mr. T. announced, walking to the door.

"Alright!" Vince grinned, following him.  
"Here we go! Here we go!" Leon said excitedly, running outside.  
Jesse was so excited he could barely speak, and walked out with a giggling Mia.

Dom stepped towards Letty. "Liar." He said simply.  
"What?" Letty replied.

Dom rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb, Let. You and I both know you didn't 'accidentally' turn it off. What's goin' on with you today, huh?" He asked, concerned.

"Dom, I don't know what you're talkin' about. C'mon we gotta go or we're gonna miss your dad's friend's race." Letty sighed, pushing passed him and out the door.

After the race and being fed, everyone just crashed in the living room; too tired and full to move.

"Someone get up and put in a DVD." Vince grumbled.

"It's late, and we've got work tomorrow, kids. No movie; go to bed." Mr. T. replied.

Objections rang through the room, but Mr. T. wouldn't budge; he needed all this workers awake tomorrow. He sent Leon and Jesse home, and Mia up to bed, Vince managed to make his way down the basement as Letty made her way to the door silently.

"Night, Letty." Dom called.  
"Night." She replied quietly, walking out.

"What's wrong with her, Dominic?" Mr. T. asked firmly, but gently.

Dom looked up at his dad. "How should I know?" He asked, feigning innocence. And failing.

Mr. T. rolled his eyes. "Son, do you really think I'm blind?" He asked.  
"Well, no." Dom replied.  
"So you think I'm stupid then?" Mr. T. crossed his arms.  
"No, Pop, I don't!"

"You think I don't notice how you look at Leticia? How when you two disappeared at the party a few weeks ago, she came back with swollen lips? As did you, by the way." The older man explained.

Busted, Dom thought. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "What do you want me to say here, Pop?"

Mr. T. shrugged. "It's up to you."

"Ok fine, Pop, yea me and Letty...hell I don't even know." Dom sighed exhaustedly.

"But you've kissed her apparently." Mr. T. observed, sitting back in his recliner and putting his fingertips together.

"Oh yea." Dom nodded, smirking slightly.

"And you think about her often, can't keep your eyes off her I see." His father went on.

"Oh yea." Dom agreed again.

"And she's ruined other women for you, because from what I've seen you're dating has almost stopped all together." Mr. T. said.

Dom groaned, and put his face in his hands. "Oh, God, I can't even kiss another girl, Pop. Some barely dressed skank walks by me, and **nothing**. I'm thinkin' bout a fifteen year old wearin' my old beater while she's working under the hood of a car. It's drivin' me absolutely **insane**, Pop!" He said frustrated.

When his father didn't reply, Dom looked up to see a sly grin on his face. Mr. T. was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Dom arched an eyebrow as his old man just started laughing.

"Son, you've got it bad. You've got it way worse than I thought." Mr. T. said.  
"Pop, it'll pass-" Dom started, but his father interrupted him.

"No it won't. She's already clouded your taste for women and you can't think straight anymore. I'd bet my Charger out there that you've got her on number one speed dial, she's got her own ringtone on your phone, you wanna kill any guy-including Vince and the boys-who comes within three feet of her, and most of all I bet you just wanna hold her at night." Mr. T. finished with a grin.

Dom didn't say anything, just stuck his tongue in the side of his cheek while he tried not to smile. Mr. T. chuckled victoriously.

"Shut up, Pop." Dom rolled his eyes.  
"So it's true then?" Mr. T. teased.

"Pop, it ain't never been like this with a girl before." Dom said in all seriousness.  
Mr. T. nodded. "I understand."

"How do you know all this, Pop? It's like you're in my damn head." Dom sighed.

"Son, the players change. Game remains the same." Mr. T. said somberly.  
"Mom." Dom said quietly.

"God, your mother...she used to keep me up at night before I made her mind. I'd walk passed her locker, five minutes out of my way to class, just to get a glimpse of her." Mr. T. said fondly.

"Sounds like something I'd do." Dom chuckled.  
"Well you are my son." Mr. T. grinned.

"It ever get easier?" Dom asked, desperately.  
"Not a bit." Mr. T. chuckled.

"What am I gonna do, Pop?" Dom sighed.

Mr. T. stood up and slapped Dom on the back. "First you're gonna have to grow a pair, son."

Letty didn't like the dark. Simple as that. She wasn't afraid, but it creeped her out when she couldn't see. So that was why when Letty got home she curled in a ball in her bed, trying furiously not to think about what was or was not out there in the dark.

It was pitch black in her house, and first thing in the morning she was toast because there was absolutely no way she could turn her porch light on for Mr. T.'s sanity.

She had been sleeping fine, until the nightmares set in of before her father left, when it was really dark in the house, she could hear her mother and father screaming and throwing things at each other; it was some of the most terrifying nights of her entire life, and they came back to haunt her sometimes when she was alone or asleep.

This one was by far the worst; she woke up screaming, shaking, and sweating as she furiously tried to figure out where she was. Letty quickly grabbed her phone and used it as a small light, it didn't help much but she could tell she was in her room.

Letty felt a tear stream down her face as she realized there was no way she could stay there. Alone. In the dark. She needed someone's arms around her to protect her, keep the demons away.

Someone's arms being Dom's.

Letty didn't care if she would seem like a scared three year old. In all reality right now that's what she was. She used her phone to find her keys and manage her way down the stairs and out the door.

Mr. T. pulled the blinds down on the window and frowned. "What did I tell Leticia about that light?" He growled.

"Pop, something's goin on with her. Let me talk to her, ok? If you try to approach her like you did earlier it's not gonna get us anywhere." Dom said.

Mr. T. smirked slightly. "You just didn't like me gettin' on to her."  
"That too." Dom chuckled.

"I'm goin' to bed. If you hear from her tonight tell her to turn that light on. I hate it when it's off, it's impossible to see if there's anyone sneaking around out there or if she were to be in trouble." Mr. T. sighed, walking up the stairs.

"Night, Pop." Dom said as he walked upstairs himself.

Dom tore his shirt off and stripped down to sweatpants, crawling into his bed. He frowned as he thought about how oddly Letty acted, and he didn't like she'd been lying to his dad either.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, knowing he had to be up early in the morning to go work in the garage; but it didn't work. His thoughts strayed back to Letty; if she was asleep, what she'd be dreaming about, if she ever dreamed about him...

Dom sighed and couldn't help but smile as his father's words echoed in his head.

You've got it bad...

"Yea, I sure do." Dom shook his head, closing his eyes again.

He was almost asleep, but then he felt his bed shift with added weight. Suddenly, his arms were full of soft curves and his face pressed into soft, sweet smelling hair. Dom breathed deeply and smiled against her head.

Letty.

Dom was happy about their current position, having dreamed about holding her close like this, until he felt something wet against his neck and felt her shaking in his arms.

Dom kissed her head lightly and pulled her face to look up at him, gently wiping away tears that had fallen. He looked at her, extremely concerned, but didn't want to push her by asking.

"Can you just hold me?" Letty whispered.

Dom nodded slightly. "Already am, baby girl, but I don't wanna stop...what happened, Let?" He asked softly.

"Nightmares...really bad ones." Letty admitted, burying her face into his shoulder as more tears leaked out.

"Your dad?" Dom inquired softly. He felt her nod against his skin in response.

Dom frowned sadly, not wanting anything to upset Letty, and he wrapped his strong arms around her; keeping her close to his chest. Letty laid her head over Dom's heart, being soothed by the constant beat.

Thump-thump.  
Thump-thump.  
Thump-thump.

He closed his eyes and gently rubbed the back of her head, brushing his fingers through her hair softly. Dom kissed the top of her head again, trying to take away all the pain.

"The electricity got turned off at my house." Letty said quietly. She wasn't sure why she told him; Letty just felt like she could tell Dom anything.

Dom froze, his fingers stuck in her hair as he looked down at her; shocked. He opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't let him.

"It got turned off last night, the water too. That's why I had to shower here earlier today. That's why my nightmares freaked me out so much, it's completely dark over there." Letty finished.

"Letty, baby girl, why didn't you tell us?" Dom asked.  
"Because you'd want to pay for it. You'd want to give me money, you'd want-"

"You to just move in here." Dom interrupted.

Letty stopped at that and looked up. "What? No, I can't. I won't." She shook her head.

"Why not?" Dom asked, sitting up slightly; keeping his arms locked around her. "I mean, you sleep here half the time anyway; eat here every morning and every night pretty much. Might as well. You can crash with Mia, or there's room in the basement..." Dom explained, trailing off.

Letty smirked slightly. "Figured you'd offer up your bed, Toretto." She teased.  
Dom grinned at her. "Well, I wouldn't say no to that."  
"Yea, I'm sure you wouldn't Papi." Letty rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, who was it that crawled into whose bed?" Dom arched an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head and dropped it back down on his chest, immensely comforted by being held by him. Dom chuckled softly and kissed her head again.

"You know, I've seen you naked, and in my bed in the same day." He commented lightly.

"Bet you wish it was at the same time." Letty mumbled against his skin.  
"Sure do." Dom teased, poking her side.

"Oh please. Go find you a skank. Oh wait..." Letty grinned at him teasingly.  
"Ha. Ha. Letty, you're killing me." Dom rolled his eyes.  
"Yea." She sighed lightly.

"What are we doing, Let?" He asked quietly.  
"I'm not sure...is it weird?" She asked.  
"Not to me." Dom told her honestly.  
"Me either." Letty replied.

Dom pulled her up slightly and kissed her softly. It was a quick kiss, but it conveyed the emotions Dom was feeling. "So you gonna move in to the fort?" He asked softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe." Letty replied, snuggling into his side.

"Maybe?" Dom chuckled. He got a soft 'mhm' but that was it. They both knew she would though. "Night, Letty." He whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.

Her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly. "Night Dom." She replied, barely audible, but Dom heard it.

Within a few minutes they were both sound asleep; comforted by the arms of the other.

* * *

Yay! Dotty cuddling! So there you go! Hope you guys liked it! Please shoot me a review, or a pm maybe if you'd rather! I can't wait to hear what you thought about this one! more soon :]

xox


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! And to the ones who favorited and followed :D i hope you like this chaptert! It's about how Letty got her first scar at the races!

Don't own...yea, yea, rub it in.

Dom, Vince, Leon: 17. Letty and Jesse: 15. Mia: 13

Enjoy! :]

* * *

Chapter 9

Letty living at the fort was came completely natural to everyone; it seemed like she was meant to live there, and she started wondering why she hadn't done so sooner.

She was really happy living there; and everyone else was too. Mr. T. and Dom both slept better at night knowing Letty was safe, and Mia loved finally having another girl to cut through the overwhelming testosterone at the house.

Leon and Jesse had practically moved in themselves, always eating and hanging out at the fort; sometimes they even crashed down in the basement with Vince. But they sometimes they still made their way back to their place to sleep, and are right back in the morning.

Letty got to find things out quicker, living under the same roof as everyone else; she was right down the hall from Mia, who would run into her room squealing every time a boy texted her. And, she could see what antics the boys were up to a lot easier now.

They'd all been acting a little off all week, often talking quietly when the four of them were in the same room; especially if Mr. T. was around. Letty was growing extremely suspicious of the boys, and it was confirmed that Thursday night when she got their conversation.

Letty had been going downstairs when she heard their hushed tones, and she paused where they still couldn't see her.

"So, Le you get the info?" Dom asked.  
"Yea, brothah what's up with this?" Vince inquired.

"Ok, so it's goin' down tomorrow at the tracks. I swear guys it sounds great. Girls parading around, everyone shows off their rides, and the races are intense. A quarter mile, ten seconds, two g buy in." Leon explained.

Letty's jaw dropped; except for the girls parading around, it sounded amazing. But, she figured, there'd be a lot of guys there she could use to push Dom's buttons with. She didn't really know what to call what they were, they just kinda...were.

They'd had their handful of kisses, but as far as Letty knew they weren't sharing that bit of information so she kept quiet about it. She'd noticed that he'd considerably gone down on his dating, and she had stopped talking about hot guys with Mia.

"So, you guys got the money, right?" Dom asked.

"Yea, man. We've got enough saved up for like, three years; it's enough to get two of us in." Jesse replied.

"Well, Dom's definitely gotta be in. He'll win for sure." Vince chuckled.  
"Jesse, man you think you could handle it?" Leon inquired.

Jesse paused. "I think it'd be better if I didn't race just yet, my attention span would go haywire I think. I'll hold the money." He explained.

"So that leaves one of us, brothah." Vince told Leon.

Or me...Letty thought silently.

"We're both kinda fifty-fifty chances of winnin'. I mean, we're good but I mean we'd be goin' up against some pros man. This is been goin' down for a while. Hector's brother runs it all." Leon explained.

"What if Letty came?" Jesse suggested.  
"Absolutely not." Dom objected immediately.

Letty's jaw clenched as she debated whether or not to go down there and give him a piece of her mind.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"Like you said, there's a ton of people there. She's fifteen, man. She could get lost in the crowd or somethin'." Dom huffed.

"So wait, does this mean I can't go?" Jesse asked, worriedly.  
"Yea, man. Jess is the same age as Let, you gonna keep him here?" Leon chuckled.

"Nah man, that ain't why he's trippin'. He don't want baby girl gettin' eyes for any other racer but him. He's afraid she might see somethin' she likes." Vince grinned teasingly.

Letty liked that Vince gave Dom crap about the two of them.

Dom scoffed, but they all knew it was true. "Look, I don't want her gettin' into this. If the cops bust this then I don't want her near this. And plus, I know Let, she won't be happy just sittin' on the sidelines." He grumbled, rubbing one hand over his face.

"So let her ride with you. She'll love it, all the cars and shit there." Leon suggested.  
"Or let her race." Jesse shrugged.  
"And lose two gs that easily? No way, man." Vince objected.

Lose? Letty mouthed angrily; Letty didn't lose at anything. She just **didn't**.

"We can't let her find out, ok? Pop and Mia too." Dom said, ending the discussion.  
"Alright man. What time we rollin' out?" Leon inquired.

"It'll have to be sometimes after Pop and Mia are out; so like, ten thirty." Dom replied.

"Sounds good." They agreed. Letty smirked; oh yea, it sounded good to her too.

Dom and the boys quietly made their way through the house, trying not to wake up Letty, Mia, or Mr. T. He had his hand on the doorknob, the other three boys behind him, when a voice spoke and he jumped ten feet in the air.

"Goin' somewhere?" Letty grinned.

Dom turned to see a fully dressed Letty standing at the base of the staircase, arms crossed. He cursed when he saw she even had her shoes on. This was about to get interesting.

"Which one of 'em told you?" He asked.

"Actually you all did. Last night." Letty smirked.  
"What?" Vince asked, trying to keep his voice down.

Dom's eyes narrowed. "You were on the stairs, weren't you." He said, more of a statement than a question. "I knew I saw something move up there." Dom grumbled.

"We gotta go man." Leon said quietly.

"I'm ready." Letty grinned.  
"Hell no. You're stayin." Dom pointed at her.

"You're funny if you think I'm gonna let you go off and race without me, Papi. Ride or Die." She grinned, walking passed them and out the door. Dom couldn't argue with her when she said that. He knew she'd already won.

Dom cursed, and ran a hand through her hair. "Shit. Now what?" He asked no one in particular.

"She'll make a scene if we don't let her go." Jesse sighed.

"We can't afford to piss her off on this; we'll all go down if Tony finds out." Vince told Dom.

Dom sighed loudly. "Fine. But her ass is staying with me the whole time." He grumbled, marching out to his car.

Vince grinned at the back of his head. "Ain't that what she always does?"

*

*  
The races were the most amazing thing Letty had ever seen in her whole entire life. There were so many cars; imports and muscle alike. So many people; racers, racer chasers, spectators, the lot. She loved the atmosphere and everything about the races. It was truly addicting.

Dom had been here a handful of times before; but he'd never raced. He always loved coming, the scene screamed Dominic. He used to could look at the chasers all he wanted, and the cars too, and watch the races.

Now he does everything but notice the chasers.

Damn Letty, he thought to himself.

Dom loved the look in Letty's eyes when they'd first pulled up; her eyes immediately lit up and she looked at every car in sight before having to turn to look at the next one. She was grinning like he'd never seen, and he was almost happy he brought her.

Until some other guys started watching her. Dom didn't like that a bit.

Dom raced first; he gave his money over to Hector's brother, Enrique, and Jesse pulled his car up.

"Good luck, brothah." Vince grinned at Dom, before him and the other boys went to go find a spot at the finish line to watch.

"Don't need it." Dom grinned back.  
"So arrogant." Letty teased.

Dom winked at her. "Confidence, Letty. Confidence." He corrected.  
"Arrogance." She rolled her eyes.

Dom wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him; trying to send a message to the other guys there to stay away. He grinned at her and tilted his head.

"You gonna be waitin' on me when I win?" He asked.

"I don't know. I saw a pretty sweet lookin' import over there. The car was nice too." Letty grinned teasingly.

Dom growled and yanked her closer. "I don't want you lookin' at other guys." He told her.

"Just because you can't enjoy the chasers don't mean I can't enjoy the racers." Letty winked.

"I'm the only racer you get to enjoy." He told her seriously.

Letty locked eyes with him for a long moment. "Ain't anybody else I'm lookin' at anyway." She said quietly. Letty didn't want him to think she wasn't interested; or worse, make him think it was ok for him to look at the chasers.

Because it wasn't.  
And Letty really didn't want to have to kill the skank.

"I better go find a spot." She told him.  
"What, I don't get a kiss for luck?" Dom grinned.

"Thought you didn't need it?" Letty grinned.

Dom rubbed his thumbs in circles on her hips, pulling her even closer. "Mm, that may be. But it wouldn't hurt." He mumbled.

Letty rolled her eyes and kissed him, raking her nails through his short hair. She pulled back after a few seconds, hearing someone call Dom's name to get ready to race.

Dom grinned down at her. "Mm, I'm gonna need those more often." He told her, only half joking.

"Go race, Papi. And don't kill yourself." Letty said seriously.  
"Don't worry, Mami, I won't." Dom winked, and walked to his car.

Letty quickly made her way down to the finish line and stood next to Vince, waiting for the race to start. One glance up at his knowing smirk told Letty that Vince had seen the exchange; the other two didn't, but they'd know soon enough since Vince did.

"I don't wanna hear it." Letty said, not looking at him.

"Oh, you gonna hear it, baby girl." Vince replied, his smirk turning into a shit eating grin.

"It was for luck." Letty told him.

Vince arched an eyebrow but still looked straight ahead. "And the others?" he asked.

Letty's face dropped in shock. "He told you about the other kisses?" She asked.  
Vince chuckled. "Nope. You did. Just now." He replied.

Letty groaned and a hand through her hair. "Well shit." She sighed.

Vince laughed again, but didn't respond. Two chasers barely clad in anything walked in front of the cars, and dropped their arms; sending the four racers off down the quarter mile.

Dom pulled in the lead early, and kept it. It was the most exhilarating feeling in the world when he hit the NOS and left the other three in his dust; he sped over the finish line a mile in front of the others, and the crowd went nuts.

"WHOO!" Vince yelled.

Letty grinned and watched as a now even more arrogant Dom stepped out of his car and paraded through the crowd, grabbing his money happily. He spotted his friends and walked over, grinning madly.

"Man! You just won six thousand dollars!" Jesse grinned, taking the money from Dom and counting it.

Dom lifted Letty by her waist and spun her in the air, chuckling as she grinned down at him. He brought her down, but kept his arm around her; holding her inches above the ground.

"Guess you're my good luck charm, baby girl." He winked at her.  
"Yea, you know that raced was all me." Letty grinned.

"Would you two please get a room?" Vince grinned at them.

Dom waggled his eyebrows at Letty, who rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the arm. "Don't even think about it." She told him.

"Too late." Dom grinned, setting her down. "I gotta go move my car, I'll be right back." He told them, walking off.

"And here I thought his ego couldn't get any bigger." Letty chuckled.  
"Hey, V, which one of us is racing?" Leon inquired.

The two of them walked off, talking to themselves about which would take the next race. Jesse looked up once he made sure all the money was there and glanced at Letty.

"Hey will you put this in my car for me?" He asked, handing her the money.  
"Yea, sure man." Letty nodded, accepting the huge wad of cash.  
"You'll have to unlock the glove box." Jesse told her, also handing her a key.  
"Do I wanna know?" She asked quietly.

"Not really." Jesse shrugged.

Letty nodded and walked off in search of the small boy's car. He didn't technically have a license yet, but he had a permit and he didn't care. She finally found it, parked near where the first race happened, and slid into the passenger seat. She was having trouble getting the lock undone, until it finally popped open; allowing her to stuff the money inside and lock it back.

She glanced up and saw Dom showing off; spinning doughnuts for the crowd near where she was. Letty grinned and rolled her eyes. He never could resist the chance to show off; and he was feeling especially arrogant tonight.

Everything was fine; everyone was happy and enjoying their night, watching Dom act like a king he was well on his way to being. Letty was laughing, and had one arm relaxing out of the window.

Until some buster who didn't know a thing about his car tried to pull his import up to the line, not seeing Dom. Dom's car got closer to his and the buster quickly jerked his car away, and straight into Jesse's car.

The side mirror gashed Letty's arm and sent Jesse's car spinning off. She hit her head on the dash and groaned in pain, holding her wrist; which has started bleeding profusely.

Dom immediately jumped out of his car and ran over, seeing it was Jesse's car. He didn't know that it was Letty who had gotten hurt, until he came right up on the car. His eyes widened in anger as he ripped the door open, yelling for Vince and Leon.

"Baby, baby girl look at me." Dom said panicking.

Letty's eyes were trying to shut, and Dom drew her out of the car and into his arms, holding her wrist tightly trying to stop the bleeding. He ripped the shirt he had on off, as well as the beater underneath. He used the beater and tied it tight around her wrist, slowing the blood flow.

"What the hell man? What the hell where you thinking?" Dom yelled over at the buster, more worried about his car than Letty.

Vince walked over and punched the guy straight in the face, before running back over to Letty.

"Tony is gonna murder us." Vince said worriedly.  
"Oh my God, Letty!" Jesse said, running up.  
"Man, we gotta get her to the hospital." Leon swallowed.

"Tony is not gonna murder us. He won't find out." Letty said tiredly.

Dom looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Let, they're gonna have to call somebody and since your mom is AWOL then who else is there?"

Letty shook her head, trying to pull herself together. "Where's my phone?" She asked.

Dom picked her up into his arms and pulled her cell phone from her back pocket, hurrying to his car. "Who the hell are you callin? Boys, we're goin' to the hospital. Jess, we can easily fix your car, it's not that bad of shape." He said, first to Letty then to the boys.

The boys quickly got in their rides and Dom carefully put Letty in his passenger seat, speeding away from the races and down the road.

Letty tiredly scrolled through her contacts, until she found who she was looking for. "What, Letty? Why are you calling me?" Mia answered.

"Just shut the hell up and listen Mia. Don't ask questions, I mean it. In like, ten minutes you're gonna get a phone call from the hospital-A" Letty started explaining, but the younger girl interrupted.

"The hospital? Letty what happened?" Mia asked worriedly.

"I swear to God I will burn every piece of clothing you have if you wake Tony up. The hospital will call you, and you'll say you're my mom. Tell them that you're on a business trip and Vince is your eighteen year old son, give him permission to sign anything. Got it?" Letty instructed, her vision getting blurry.

Dom raised his eyebrows at her and pressed the gas harder, impressed. It was actually a decent plan. "Why, Letty?" Mia inquired.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars, Mi. Stop asking questions, just do it." Letty said flatly.

"But, Let-" Mia started to protest.  
"Two hundred." Letty interrupted.  
"Ok. I won't say a word to Dad and I'll do what you said. But for the record I don't like thinking of Vince as my son, that's weird." Mia replied.

"I don't give a shit, Mia. Please just do it." Letty said, her voice shaking, hanging up.

Her eyes started closing, but Dom furiously shook her leg. "No, no, no. Don't you pass out on me, Let. Don't you dare." He told her.

"Tell Vince he's eighteen." Letty instructed.

"Letty just stay awake, alright? We're almost there." Dom said, his voice shaking.

One thought kept running through Dom's head:

It was his fault.  
It was Dom's fault.  
Dom was the reason Letty was hurt.

He'd never forgive himself.

"Letty, talk to me. Tell me you're ok. You're gonna be fine, baby girl." Dom said, turning into the hospital.

"Dom, I think I'm gonna pass out." Letty informed him.

Dom stopped his car in front of the building, not caring anymore. He ripped his door, and Letty's, and carried her into the hospital; yelling for a doctor. The other three boys ran in right behind him, all having a ghostly pale look on their face; matching Dom's.

Dom was horrified when he looked down at her in his arms as she started losing consciousness. He would never forget the image of her frail body lying in his arms, blacking out and bleeding profusely; and it had been his fault. He glanced at Vince as they put Letty on a hospital bed.

"You're her eighteen year old brother, sign whatever papers they need. Give them Mia's phone number when they ask for Letty's mom." He said in an undertone as they wheeled Letty away.

Vince nodded his understanding as they sat in the waiting room of the ER, nothing to do just yet but wait. Dom crashed into a chair and put his head in his hands, shaking. All the boys looked horrified, worried about their sister, Dom about his girl.

*

*  
"Leticia Ortiz's family?" A nurse called.

Dom's head shot up as the boys all rushed to her. "How is she?" He asked.

"Is she alright?" Vince demanded.  
"Tell us something!" Leon exclaimed.  
"Please don't say she's dead." Jesse said in horror.

The nurse shook her head. "No, Leticia is fine. She's lucky; she could've lost her whole arm. But, we gave her half a dozen stiches and some pain medication; she'll be fine." She explained.

All the boys sagged in relief. "Though, we're going to have to call her guardian since she's a minor." The nurse added.

Vince stepped up. "I'm her brother, I'm eighteen. Our mom's outta town on a business trip, I can give you her number if you wanna call her though." He told her.

The nurse nodded. "That'd be great. Since you're eighteen as long as your mother says it's ok, you can sign the paperwork. Just write her number down here, please." She said, handing him the clipboard.

Vince scribbled Mia's phone number down and the nurse walked off. The boys all collapsed back into the chairs. "Can't believe that worked. Nice plan, D." Vince mumbled.

"Wasn't my plan; it was Let's. She called Mia before she really started blacking out, explained the plan to her. I never knew Letty was so good in a crisis." Dom sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Yea, me either." Vince nodded.

The nurse dialed the number and put the phone to her ear.

Mia swallowed nervously and cleared her throat, adjusting her voice to have a motherly, tone. "Hello? Maria Ortiz." She answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Ortiz, this is Connie from the hospital. Your daughter was in an accident, and she needed stiches on her wrist. We've already patched her up, but we need your approval to release her and give her a prescription for pain." The nurse explained.

Mia gasped theatrically. "Oh my, is she alright? Oh, it'll be a while before I can get there...my poor baby...I'm on a business trip, see? Oh! My son! My son, Vince he's eighteen! Can I give you his number to come sign whatever needs to be signed? Since you have my verbal approval?" Mia asked, her voice cracking worriedly; she wasn't completely acting, Mia was extremely worried about Letty.

But she was an excellent actress and convinced 'Connie' completely.

"Yes ma'am, that'll do fine. Don't worry, Leticia is just fine. Her brother brought her here so I can have him sign the papers. Thank you." Connie replied, and hung up.

"Vince?" She called.

He stood up and walked over, taking the pen and signing all the paperwork. Leon and Jesse looked impressed; if Letty had only needed stiches then it wouldn't be extremely hard for Mr. T. to not find out.

"Can I go see Letty?" Dom inquired to the nurse.

"Yea, sure. Room 199 If she's feeling up to it tell her that she can put her clothes on and she's set to go." Connie replied turning back to Vince and the paperwork.

Dom quickly made his way back to Letty's room, and opened the door hesitantly. He saw Letty, still in a horribly ugly hospital gown, sitting on the side of the bed; swinging her legs back and forth.

She turned her head and smiled tiredly at him. "Did everything go ok?" She asked softly.

"Perfectly. H-how are you?" Dom asked, his voice cracking as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Good as new. Got me a cool new scar though." Letty snorted showing off her wrist.

Dom looked sadly at it, and kissed it feather soft, then looking up into her eyes. Letty was surprised by the tears brimming in his eyes.

"Let, you were passin' out and bleeding horribly in my arms. I-it's my fault you're in here..." Dom sighed, caressing her leg softly.

"Dom, it ain't your fault. It's that buster's fault." Letty told him.

"It's my fault." He said softly.

Letty leaned down and kissed his lips softly. He hesitantly kissed her back, not feeling like he deserved her sweet kisses, but not able to resist them either. She pulled back and grasped his chin firmly in her good hand.

"You listen here. I am fine. You are in no way responsible for this. I don't break that easily, Dominic. Now, we gotta get goin' before Mr. T. realizes we're gone. Can I leave yet?" She inquired.

Dom nodded. "Yea, she said you can go if you're up to it." He whispered.  
"I watched them stich my arm up, I'm fine." She snorted.

Dom smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "If you keep blaming yourself, I'll never kiss you again." Letty said firmly, jumping off the bed.

He actually laughed at that. "Oh please; you and I both know you can't resist this."

"Just as much as you can't resist this." Letty grinned. "Now get out so I can put my clothes on."

"As you wish." Dom rolled his eyes, walking out.

* * *

Well? Like it? (i hope!) :] please leave a review! I'm enternally grateful when you do! more soon lovelies!

xox


	10. Chapter 10

So, I've watched a few Valentine's Day movies recently, and the plot bunnies attack me resulting in this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one, I think it's my favorite so far! :] I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm so thrilled with the response I've gotten from it! Thank you guys so much!

Don't own, yea, yea, yea...

Dom, Vince and Leon: 19. Letty and Jesse: 15. Mia: 13

* * *

Chapter 10

Letty walked into the garage at noon on a Sunday, looking around cautiously. Vince was working on a Ford Leon was relaxing against, while Jesse sat typing away at the computer.

"Hey yo, Vince. Is Dom here?" Letty asked, walking over to her brothers.

Vince looked up and smirked. "No, thank God. Not really in the mood to watch the two of you today." He winked at her.

"The two of them what?" Jesse asked, confused.

Leon arched an eyebrow. "Is he sayin' what I think he's sayin'?" He grinned teasingly.

"Will you three shut up please? Ain't nothin' serious goin' on with me and Dom, alright?" Letty rolled her eyes.

"**Nothin' serious**?" Leon chuckled, catching her loophole.

"Can I talk before Dom gets back? Where is he anyway, he lose the rock-paper-scissor tournament for lunch duty again?" Letty asked.

Vince grinned. "Yup! He cannot defeat the master!" He chuckled.

"Ok, so I got a few minutes." She nodded, leaning against the Ford.  
Vince arched an eyebrow at her. "Somethin' wrong, baby girl?" He inquired.

"Nah man, but I do need to talk to y'all about somethin'." Letty replied.  
"Well we're all ears, Let." Leon grinned.

"Well, not really but you've got our attention for a few moments." Jesse smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, so I need a favor." Letty began.  
"And there it goes." Leon laughed.

"No, I'm serious. It's nothin' that'll require too much of your energy. But, really, I need you guys for this." She objected.

"What can we do, Letty?" Jesse inquired softly, always happy to help.

"So you guys know what this Friday is, right?" Letty smiled.

Vince grinned mischievously. "Of course; it's Valentine's Day. The day we men buy girls shitty flowers to get laid." He replied.

Letty snorted and rolled her eyes. "Gee, V. You make it sound like ya runnin' some prostitution thing."

"It's true though." Leon grinned.

"Anyway. You guys know how all we you can send the little valentine cards all week, right? I need you guys to help me screw with Dom's head. I got Mia on board, but I need you guys too." Letty explained.

A look of feigned shock appeared on Vince's face. "Leticia Ortiz! Are you suggesting that I assist you in a plan that will no doubt royally piss of my best friend Dominic?' Vince gasped.

Letty grinned. "Oh c'mon V. You and I both know you live for this shit."  
Vince smirked evilly. "That I do. I'm in." He said, nudging her.

"This'll be interesting, count me in too, girl." Leon nodded, rubbing his hands eagerly.

"I don't know guys; I mean, Vince you said it. This'll really piss Dom off, do we really wanna do that?" Jesse asked nervously.

Letty walked over to Jesse and leaned against the desk, invading his personal bubble. She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Oh, c'mon Jesse. Please? For me?" She pouted.

Jesse turned a bit pink and sighed, looking away. "Alright. Alright. I will help you, as well Letty. Just stop with the fluffy, puppy dog eyes for Heaven's sake." He mumbled.

"Great. So, here's what I'll need you boys to do." Letty grinned evilly.

*  
Dom really hated Valentine's Day. A lot. There was so much pink, and so many hearts plastered all around the school, it was truly sickening. He always hated when he was with a girl around Valentine's; they expected candy, flowers, all that mushy crap Dom so despised.

And then there was Letty.

Was he with Letty? He thought as he walked through the halls going his last period of the day; Algebra 2.

He and Vince had failed the first time they'd taken it, Leon as well, Letty and Jesse had been in the advance program, so the five of them all had the class together.

Dom walked slowly into the classroom, Vince behind him, and glanced around. Letty and Jesse were already there and seated towards the back; Dom caught her eye and winked at her, smirking when she rolled her eyes teasingly.

Vince looked at Dom and grinned at him, letting him know Dom know he'd been caught. He chuckled lightly and crashed into a desk, pulling out his phone and laying it on his desk, hidden with his text book; texting Letty.

Am I the only one about to puke w/all this Vday crap? D

He saw Letty pull her phone out and lay it in her lap as the teacher walked in and started taking roll. Letty smirked and glanced back at him.

Nah, man. It's 'romantic' apparently. Mia's goin' nuts. Hear they're passing out the lil Vday cards every day this week in last period. –L

Romantic? Didn't think u the type, Let ;) Ugh. Great, girl's crying or braggin' about how many cards they get. It's a 50 cent piece of paper, big deal. –D

Ur like the Grinch of Valentine's Day! So the cards don't mean anything to u? u get like, a million every year from ur fan club! XD –L

Of course I do, that's the price of looking like a Greek God Let. ;-) idk, y? do they mean anything 2 u? –D

I like them, kinda excited 4 them to pass them out –L

U expecting some? –D

Maybe ;-) –L

Dom swallowed nervously at that; he didn't plan on buying any of the stupid little Valentine's Cards. Now she was expecting one from him.

Great.

Trouble in paradise? –V

Dom glanced up at his best friend and sighed. Let's expecting 1 of those Valentine's Cards from me, didn't get her 1 :/ -D

U sure she's expecting from u? –V

Dom furrowed his eyebrows at this. Who else would she expect them from? –D

Idk bro, but if u 2 ain't together then... –V

Dom's eyebrows shot up at this; he'd seen Letty texting a lot more recently, and she was smiling more than usual.

Was she talking to another guy? He thought.

Dom shook his head of these thoughts. She had told him at the races a week ago that she wasn't looking at anyone else; that was good enough for him.

But that was a week ago...a voice in the back of his head reminded Dom.

He sighed, shoving his phone back in his pocket. Dom tried to tune into what the teacher was saying, but he really couldn't care less about Algebra.

Five minutes before the bell rang, the door opened and two peppy Student Council girls came walking in with a plastic bag.

"We're here to deliver Valentine's Cards." The brunette beamed. Dom struggled think of her name; he was pretty sure he'd made out with her at a party once, but he couldn't remember.

The teacher looked irritated at the interruption, but she waved them to go ahead and she sat in her seat.

Bitter old woman, just jealous she never gets one XD –L

Dom grinned as he read Letty's text, ignoring the rapid building pile on his desk of paper cards he had no intention of reading. He was just about to reply, when he glanced up at her and saw three cards on her desk.

His eyebrows shot up again in shock; who would send Letty a Valentine's Card when half the school already thought Dom and Letty were a couple?

But it wasn't just **one** buster, Dom thought with a frown, it was **three**.

This thought didn't sit well with Dom, and he began bouncing his leg nervously as he watched her smile as she read them. He clenched his jaw as he watched Letty put them in her bag; she intended on **keeping** them! Dom thought furiously.

The bell rung at last, and everyone rushed to get out of the classroom; after quickly glancing at the names of the Valentine's Cards he'd received (making sure none had been from Letty, which none had) Dom sighed and hurried to throw his things in his locker before going out to his car. He was thinking about some new upgrades for his car, but the Valentine's Cards Letty had received echoed through his thought softly, like a quiet, annoying, buzzing sound in his ears.

Dom got in his car, cranking his music up to drown out the buzzing, and waited for Letty. He frowned when he glanced at the clock on the radio; she was later than usual.

Dom didn't like that.

Was she talking to the guys who sent her those cards? He thought.

She finally came running over to his car a few minutes later, smiling. Letty slid into her seat, kicking off her shoes and putting her feet on the dash and changing the radio station; just as she always did.

Dom arched an eyebrow at her and started to drive to the garage. The whole way there he wasn't sure whether or not to mention them; when she started talking something about how she'd sassed the science teacher, Dom forgot it as their usual, easy conversations flowed between them.

He convinced himself there was nothing for him to worry about.

*  
Dom didn't think a thing about the Valentine's Cards again. Until last period the next day.

The two peppy chicks returned, another bag of Valentines with them. Again, the teacher gave an eye roll and allowed them to be passed out. This time, the blonde did the honors, piling yet another mountain on Dom's desk.

He was joking around with the boys, grinning and laughing at something Vince said, then the bell rang, pulling Dom from the conversation. He stood up and gathered his cards, once again making sure none had been from Letty-again, none had been-and started walking to the door.

Dom glanced at Letty, and stopped short; Letty was grinning, reading one of **six** cards on her desk. He shifted on his feet and watched her curiously, and was horrified when she gently placed them in her bag with the others.

The number of boys trying to win her attention had doubled.

As did Dom's concern.

He stood by the door, bouncing on his feet nervously; debating on whether or not to approach her. It was killing Dom, not knowing who these cards where from, and the fact that Letty had seemed so pleased about them.

"Hey yo, Dom! Brothah you comin' man?" Vince called from the hall.

Dom turned and looked, nodding and stepping out of the classroom, with one last glance at Letty before hurrying out to his car.

Vince and Leon found Letty, killing time by her locker, grinning evilly. They matched her grin and stood next to her.

"It's workin'." Vince told her, grinning madly as he bounced on his heels.

"Excellent." Letty chuckled, before deciding she'd wasted enough time to put Dom on edge and walked out to meet him in the parking lot.

*  
Letty had spent so much time talking on Tuesday, that Dom didn't get a chance to ask her about her cards. By Wednesday, Dom had already lost a few hours of sleep, and was anxious for last period; hoping that Letty didn't get any more cards.

Dom had thought about getting Letty one of those cards a few times, but he couldn't bring himself to; he absolutely hated Valentine's Day, and Dom had always thought Letty did too.

He was so wrapped up about Letty, he didn't even notice Mia gabbing about the boys she wanted to have as her Valentine; something the younger girl was much appreciative of.

Dom had been quiet all day, especially when last period rolled around. He didn't joke around with the boys, didn't bother texting Letty, he just did his work for once.

That was how you could tell something was wrong.

He sighed hopelessly when the girls came back with another bag; watching as Letty got seven cards today.

Another guy was trying to steal Letty away from him, thought Dom. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

That was it. He had to know.

As soon as she got in the car, he'd demand to know who was sending her all these cards.

Then he'd worry about busting their faces in.

Dom sat in his car, music cranked loudly as he waited-yet again-on Letty to show up. Finally, he got a text message from her.

Hey, got a ride. U can go ahead and go. –L

Dom's jaw dropped as he read her text. Letty **always** rode with Dom. No one else.

Just Dom.

And now she was riding with someone else.  
Dom was losing her.  
And his mind.

*  
"So, you guys think he's gonna crack soon?" Jesse asked quietly in the garage ten minutes later.

"LETTY!" Dom yelled, storming into the garage.

She was turned away from Dom, having been talking to the boys, and grinned evilly. "Oh yea." She replied to Jesse.

Letty turned and masked her amusement, arching an eyebrow at the furious Dom, who came marching right up into her face.

"What the hell, Letty?" He demanded.  
"Gonna have to be a little more specific, Dom." Letty snorted.

"Who drove you here? Why the hell didn't you ride with me? You **always** ride with me, why's the changed? And who the hell is sending you those damn cards at school?" Dom yelled.

Letty raised both her eyebrows and crossed her arms, trying her hardest not to smile as she heard the boys stifling their laughter behind her.

"Someone. Because. Because. People." Letty said, answering all his questions.

Dom's eyes flashed dangerously and his jaw clenched. "We're gonna go get food." Vince announced, taking the other two boys out.

It was too dangerous for them to stay; they'd give everything away with their barely suppressed laughter and grins.

"Letty..." Dom said warningly.  
"Dom..." Letty replied, mocking him.

Dom grabbed her hips and shoved her against the nearest car, trapping her with his body pressed against hers. He breathed dangerously hard as he stared into her eyes. Letty swallowed, trying to quash the urge to kiss him senseless.

"You ride with me. No excuses. Don't let that shit happen again. Tell me who's sending you those damn cards, and I'll make sure they stop." Dom told her, his voice low and gruff.

"And if I don't want them to?" Letty challenged.

Dom's eyes flashed again and he growled low in his throat. "What are you playing at, Letty?" He asked.

"I'm not. You don't own me." Letty said firmly.  
"You sure about that?" Dom growled.

"Yup." She nodded, shoving him away with all her strength, and walking off into the office.

Mr. T. rolled out from the car Letty had just been pressed again; smirking and his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Well that went well." Mr. T. told his son.

Dom glared at his father and crossed his arms. "Glad this is so damn amusing for you, Pop." He hissed.

Mr. T. grinned and wiped his hands on a rag, standing up to pat his son on the shoulder. He grabbed a water and leaned back on the car, surveying Dom, waiting to see what he'd do.

Dom sighed and leaned against the wall, refusing the gaze of his father. "What do you get a girl for Valentine's Pop?" He asked finally.

"For Letty? How about some pain pills? I'm sure her wrist is still hurting from last week." Mr. T. replied smoothly.

Dom's eyes widened in horror and he turned his head sharply to look at his father, completely shocked. "You didn't think I knew about that, did you?" Mr. T. said, amusedly.

"How did you..." Dom trailed off.

"I'm a bit sharper than you give me credit for, son. We'll leave it at that." Mr. T. chuckled.

Dom couldn't help but wonder what else his father knew about that he thought he'd kept secret pretty well.

"You gonna ground us?" Dom asked finally.  
"Nah." Mr. T. replied.

He raised his eyebrows at his father. "Really?" Dom asked.  
"Yea." Mr. T. nodded.

"So we're not in trouble?" Dom smiled.

Mr. T. grinned evilly. "I didn't say all that, now, did I?"  
"Shoulda known." Dom chuckled.

"Yea, I'll think of something eventually. The more time that passes the worse it'll be. Right now I'm thinking maybe it's time for Mia to learn how to drive. In **your car**." Mr. T. said seriously.

Dom's face dropped. "Pop, she'll destroy my car." He objected.  
Mr. T. shrugged. "Probably." He replied, then walked off.

Could things get worse? Dom thought furiously.

*  
Dom really needs to learn not to question the universe like that. He'd seemingly pissed Letty off, so she hadn't spoken a single word to him all day. Mia was gushing even more about a boy she 'just knew' would ask her to be his Valentine on Friday. Dom was even more cautious about his dad, trying to tread lightly for fear of making his punishment all the more severe. To top it all off, the boys were finding his foul mood so amusing apparently.

He was short with everyone, and had a horrible attitude all day. Dom hadn't being sleeping well all week; being kept up all night thinking about Letty. He wanted so badly to know who was trying to take Letty away from him, but she wouldn't tell him.

At lunch Dom didn't eat having lost his appetite with the knot in his stomach. Dom had seen Vince whispering something to Leon, but he elected to ignore it considering the awful mood he was in.

Things got even worse when last period came; Letty received nine cards, the most she'd gotten all week.

And a rose.  
A freaking rose.

Dom thought she hated roses. He could specifically remember her telling him so last Valentine's; claiming that flowers in general were too cliché, and roses were far worse.

But then Letty'd held it tenderly like she actually liked it. Dom was floored, especially when he saw the grin on her face as she smelt it. When the bell rang, he jumped up and walked passed her desk.

"You got a ride?" He asked her, deflated. Letty looked up, biting her lip. Before she could respond, he sighed. "Alright, I get it. I'll just see you at the garage then." Dom nodded, walking out.

Vince and Leon looked completely surprised, and walked over to Letty. Jesse frowned.

"Is it just me, or does he seem...depressed?" Jesse inquired.  
"Yea, a little bit." Letty nodded, standing up.  
"Maybe he's a little more attached to you than we thought, Let." Vince said.

"I sure didn't think he'd act like this." Leon inputted.  
"Me either." Letty replied.

Dom was late showing up at the garage by almost two hours. He'd just taken the yelling from Mr. T., not even trying to object and defend himself. He'd gotten right to work, barely acknowledging Letty was even there.

Letty honestly didn't expect him to take it this hard; she almost felt bad about the last part of her plan.

But that didn't stop her from going through with it; she was to curious to see how he'd react.

*  
After dinner, everyone was lounging in the living room, watching a movie and chatting lightly. Then, Mia came barreling down the stairs, beaming.

"Letty!" Mia exclaimed.  
She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"I did it! I got you a-" Mia started.

Letty jumped up and dragged the younger girl into the kitchen, trying to prevent the boys from hearing the rest of their conversation. Dom looked up curiously at Vince, who merely shrugged.

The two girls' voices could be heard from the kitchen, but none could make out what they were saying. Finally, two squeals rang out followed by excited blabbing, gaining the attention from all the men.

"I still can't believe you've got a date tomorrow night!" Mia said loudly.

Dom's face dropped in horror. Someone had done it; one of those boys who'd sent her a card had stolen her away from him. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly, refusing the surprised gazes of the rest of the boys.

The two girls came back in and immediately announced they were headed upstairs, and ran up.

Dom sighed and looked at the rest of his family. "I'm goin' to bed." He said.  
"Hey, you alright man?" Vince asked worriedly.

"Nah, man, I'm fine. I haven't slept well all week is all." Dom lied.

The boys nodded and watched as Dom slowly made his way upstairs and into his room.

Mr. T. raised his eyebrow at the boys. "Was that part of the plan?" He inquired, having been filled in on the situation.

The three boys shrugged. "She said she had Mia on board, but none of us knew **that's** what they planned." Vince replied quietly.

"That's kinda harsh." Jesse said.  
"Maybe; but it'll be the push he needs." Mr. T. replied.

Letty and Jesse were chatting lightly on Valentine's Day in last period, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. Letty was surprised by Dom's depressed reaction to all of this, and almost wanted her whole charade to be over.

*  
Dom hadn't slept a wink the entire night last night; all he could think about was Letty on a date was some faceless guy. He was both furious and depressed at the same time. He looked pretty tired went last period rolled around, and had taken a nap through most of the class.

When the two girls had returned for the final time, Dom didn't even bother paying attention.

Letty was still talking to Jesse when the final cards were being distributed; she already knew she wouldn't get any. The boys weren't supposed to give her any today, and no one else would.

So imagine Letty's surprise when the last one was handed out; and it was **hers**. She looked over at Vince and Leon, who shook their heads no, another glance at Jesse told her it wasn't him either.

Letty opened it and her jaw dropped as she read it. It was simple, didn't have much wording to it, barely any. But it wasn't what it said that made it so significant, it was **who it was from**.

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_-Dom_

Letty's face must have registered her shock; when she glanced back up, she saw Vince grinning madly. He had obviously figured out who sent Letty her final Valentine's Card.

She looked back at Dom, who still had his head down on his desk. A grin slowly grew on her lips as she turned back around, fingering the piece of paper lightly in her fingers.

Dominic Toretto had actually swallowed his pride and sent her a card. Letty never thought she'd see the day.

When the bell rang, Dom was the first one out of the room. Letty carefully put her card in her bag before running after him.

Vince, Leon, and Jesse grinned at each other as they walked out of class. "Dom bought her a card." Jesse said incredulously.

"Cough it up boys, told ya he'd man up." Vince grinned, holding his hand out.

Leon and Jesse shook their heads as they both pulled fifty dollars out of their wallets and handed it over to Vince.

Letty couldn't find him in the halls; he'd already taken off. He shot her a text saying he assumed she had a ride, but never responded after that. She rode with Vince, like she'd done all week, back to the fort; Mr. T. had closed early for Valentine's Day.

When Vince pulled into the drive, Letty sighed when she saw Dom's car wasn't there yet. Vince grinned knowingly, but didn't say anything.

Letty was going to hang out with Mia, she had to do **something** because the entire team knew she had a date, that clearly didn't exist.

*  
She was getting ready at seven thirty and the house was quiet; Mr. T. had gone out to hang with some of his buddies, dropping Mia off at the diner where she, her friends, and Letty were going to be hanging out later. Vince, Leon, and Jesse had all gotten plans, and were all gone out on dates.

So it was just Letty.

Or so she thought, until a knock on her door startled her. Letty put down her hair brush and opened the door, surprised to see a somber looking Dom leaned against the door rail.

"Hey." He said softly.  
"Hey, man." Letty replied.

"You got a sec?" Dom asked nervously.

She nodded and let him in, going back to her mirror to finish her hair. She had it pinned half up and half down; a new style Letty had been using ever since she noticed Dom had liked it.

Dom was staring at her; she could feel his eyes on her as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"You look beautiful." Dom said softly.

Letty felt her cheeks burn at the compliment, and looked down; she had on white skinny jeans and a red tank top, a black jacket thrown over it. She looked back up at him and smiled slightly.

"Thanks." She replied.

They stood in silence for a moment, until Dom couldn't take it anymore. "Let, don't go tonight." He said.

Letty looked at him, surprised. "What?" She asked.  
Dom sighed. "Don't go on your date tonight." He repeated.

"Why?" She questioned, putting her brush down.

Dom walked over and turned her to face him, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his forehead to hers. "Because I don't want you to." He said softly.

Letty felt herself smile at his comment; she liked that he was possessive over her, and jealous too. It told her what she wanted to know:

That Dom actually wanted her, it wasn't some stupid fling to him.

"So what, I got all dolled up to just sit at home on Valentine's Day?" She smirked.

"Go for a ride with me." Dom said.

She raised her eyebrows. That was as close to him asking her on a date as they'd probably ever get.

"Ok." She nodded.

Dom smiled, a relieved look crossing his features. Letty grabbed her cell phone and texted Mia, telling her that she wouldn't be able to make it. Dom silently led her down stairs and out the door to his car, getting in and refusing her gaze.

Letty wanted so desperately to know what was going through Dom's mind right now, it was driving her crazy. She watched him drive, smiling at the peaceful look on his face as he drove.

He refused to tell her where they were going, he just drove. Finally, Dom pulled into the beach, parking and getting out. Letty looked around and followed, sitting on the hood next to him.

The sunset was beautiful, and it wasn't too cold. It was perfect, Letty thought. She wondered silently how Dom knew about his place.

"This was Mom's special place, way back when...she'd bring me out here sometimes, and we'd uh...we'd just watch the sun go down." Dom told her, looking straight ahead.

Letty looked at him, surprised. She didn't expect such a special answer. "Wow, it's beautiful here, Dom." She replied.

"Letty did you really wanna go on that date tonight?" Dom inquired, finally looking at her.

She shook her head. "Nah. I just wanted to see if you'd try to stop me." She admitted.

Dom raised his eyebrows, surprised at that. "Really?" He paused, before continuing. "Letty I...I don't know how to do romantic. At all. It's not really me, and I don't think that'll ever change." He told her.

"If you haven't already noticed, I don't do romantic either. I don't care about that Dom." Letty replied.

"But, those cards...the rose...you really seemed to like 'em?" Dom asked.

Letty shrugged. "They were...interesting. I'd never gotten a rose before, it was more shock than anything. You know I think roses are cliché."

"Letty I hated the thought of you having different guys after you. Drove me nuts all week." Dom admitted. Letty looked at him, but he didn't give her the chance to respond. "I'm not sure what we are, Let...but we're **something** aren't we? I mean...I want us to be. You've ruined me for other women, you're all I think about anymore." He admitted.

Letty felt herself smile and blush. "Yea, you kinda dominate my thoughts too."

Dom burst out laughing. "Oh my God, Letty. You did not just say that." He grinned.

Letty looked at him questioningly. "I **dom**inate your thoughts?" He laughed, holding his side.

She burst out laughing as she realized how stupid that was. "Oh my God...I didn't mean it like that!" She grinned.

"Uh-uh. That was too perfect for you to have not meant it." Dom winked at her.

"You'll never let me hear the end of that, will ya?" Letty laughed.  
"Nope." Dom said smugly.  
"Great." She rolled her eyes.

Dom grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I like us, Let. I know I'm gonna screw this up royally, that much I can promise you. But I want this, I want **us**. Not what we've been doing, just casual kisses here and there. Like, exclusive." He told her.

Letty smiled softly at him. "Alright." She nodded.  
"Yea?" Dom grinned.  
"Yea." Letty laughed.

Dom grabbed her and dragged her onto his lap, capturing her lips with his. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she felt him smile into the kiss. Letty pulled back and looked at him, holding his face in her hands.

"So I don't even get a Valentine's present?" She teased.  
"Oh, hold on." Dom said, reaching into his pocket.  
"Dom, I was joking." Letty objected.

"I don't wanna hear it. I went through a bunch of shit to get this." He told her firmly, but gently.

Letty raised an eyebrow, and her jaw dropped when he fished out car keys from his pocket, holding them out to her. "No. Way." She gasped.

Dom grinned. "Those, babe, are the keys to a purple Nissan in **desperate** need of some fixin' up. Thought maybe you'd like workin' on it yourself..." He explained.

Letty crashed her lips onto his excitedly, causing Dom to chuckle. "So that mean you like it?" He asked teasingly.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Had it delivered to the garage. Don't get me wrong Let, it looks awful. But, the engine is decent and I figured we could get all the upgrades and stuff you'd want, build it up since you've got time before you can actually drive it." He explained.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Letty beamed.

Dom grinned, and brought her lips back to his. Letty pulled back and wrapped her arms around him, his arms wrapping tightly around her body. "I should probably tell you; there was no date tonight." Letty admitted.

Dom's eyebrow raised. "What?" He asked.  
"It was fake." Letty explained.

Dom thought for a moment, but shrugged it off; he really didn't care now that she was his, and all his. No one else's.

"And the cards..." She trailed off.  
That perked his interest. "Yea, who were those from?" He demanded.  
"The boys." Letty smirked.

Dom couldn't have looked more shocked if he tried. "The boys...you mean **the boys** like Vince, Jesse, and Leon?" he growled.

"Yea. It was all my idea. I had them send me fake cards. They all used the cheesiest pick up lines they could think of so I'd be smiling when I read them. The rose was them too." Letty explained.

"That was mean, baby." He mumbled against her lips, kissing her again. "I"ll kill them later." Dom grumbled, eyes furrowed and Letty laughed. "I got better things to do right now." He added, crashing his lips back to hers.

"Mine." Dom growled playfully, nipping her bottom lip.

"Ride or Die, Papi." Letty grinned.  
"Ride or Die, Letty." Dom replied, kissing her again.

* * *

Dotty! We've got official Dotty people! Like it? Hate it? (Hope not!) Send me a review! Just a few words will do :] or PM me if ya'd rather! Either way, I'm so not picky! :]

Tah tah for now!

xox


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm so pleased you all like reading this just as much as I like writing it for you! :] Thank you all so, so much for your lovely reviews, for following, and for the favorites! They make my day :] Don't own FF, but you know that.

This chapter follows immediately after last chapter.

Let's see some reactions to Dotty, shall we? :]

* * *

Chapter 11:  
Reactions Part 1-Positive.

Dom and Letty stayed out there at the beach for hours, just talking, kissing, and laughing. When it finally registered that the sun had long since gone down, and it was getting very late, they made the drive back to the fort.

Letty had her feet on the dash, smiling and laughing at how ridiculous they were being. "Mr. T. is so gonna murder us. It's after two, Dom! We've gotta go into the garage tomorrow!" She laughed.

Dom chuckled and put his hand on her thigh, squeezing lightly. "I didn't even think about that. Stupid Valentine's..."

Every time the garage closed early, they had to work extra hours the next day to get the work caught up. So, all workers were required to be up and at the garage early the next morning.

"Oh my gosh, Dom. Do you realize what this means?" Letty gasped, turning in her seat to look at him.

Dom arched an eyebrow at her questioningly, a smile tugging on his lips as he watched her grin madly.

"This means our anniversary will be on Valentine's Day." She said, bursting out laughing.

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help chuckle at her antics. "Hey, I can kill two birds with one stone." He smirked. "And I won't have to remember two dates." Dom added with a wink.

"Yea, me either." Letty laughed.

Dom's phone started ringing and they froze; he pulled it out of his pocket and glanced up to make sure he wasn't running off the road.

"Oh shit. It's Pop." Dom swallowed.  
"Well, answer it! At least tell him we're on our way back!" Letty told him.  
"But he'll yell at me." He pouted.  
"Oh, God, give it here." She rolled her eyes, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" Letty answered.

"DOMINIC TORETTO IT IS ALMOST TWO THIRTY IN THE MORNING AND YOU HAVE WORK TOMORROW WHERE ARE YOU." Mr. T. yelled, causing Letty to yank it away from her ear.

Dom cringed; he could hear his father yelling loudly. Letty had the audacity to smirk, but only because Mr. T. couldn't see it.

"Well Mr. T. it's actually Letty. Dom's drivin'." Letty replied.

She heard him pause before starting again. "LETICIA ORTIZ IT IS ALMOST TWO THIRTY IN THE MORNING AND YOU HAVE WORK TOMORROW WHERE ARE YOU." He yelled.

Letty bit back a chuckle and Dom looked at her like she'd lost her ever loving mind; was she **trying** to get them both killed?

"Well I'm glad to know that I get the same treatment as your son, Mr. T." She said.

"Leticia...where are you? Do not make me ask again." Mr. T. growled.

"We're like, five minutes away from the fort, Mr. T. We've been at the beach, and we're almost home." Letty explained calmly.

"Don't think this means you two get out of work tomorrow. I expect you two to be there **on time**, Leticia. I am going to bed and your asses better be too." Mr. T. barked.

"Yes sir." Letty replied.  
"Good night." Mr. T. sighed, hanging up.

"So, are we gonna be in body bags when we get there?" Dom chuckled.

"Nah, said he's goin' to bed. As long as we're at work on time tomorrow I think we're good." Letty grinned.

"Can't believe we're gettin' away with this." Dom grinned.

"Oh, we're probably screwed tomorrow; he'll let the boys off easy, more than likely." Letty rolled her eyes as Dom pulled into the driveway. He flashed her a smirk before getting out.

She snorted and got out of the car, and found herself shoved against the door, Dom kissing her senseless. Letty moaned and slid one hand around the base of his neck, and felt him grin into the kiss.

"Mm, I get to that whenever I want now." Dom said smugly. "And I'm the only one that gets to." He added.

Letty rolled her eyes teasingly. "Same goes for me. Those chasers and your little fan club at school best back the hell up." She said seriously.

Dom smirked and gripped her hips in his hands. "Listen to ya, soundin' all possessive." He teased.

"Oh like you don't?" She shot back.

Dom nodded. "But I admit it happily. Any guy comes within three feet of you and his face will meet my fist." He said in all seriousness.

"Best inform the three stooges of that then." Letty smirked.

Dom chuckled. "Oh, they're gonna give me so much shit about this." He smiled at her.

"Well I guess we-" Letty started, but was interrupted by Dom's lips kissing her roughly.

"No. Wherever you were going with that sentence don't even think about it. I don't care what they or anybody else says, got it?" He said firmly.

"Good. Because you know me, I don't give a damn what people think." Letty smirked.

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "I know. One of the things I love most about you." Dom told her, kissing up and down her neck.

"We should really go inside now, because I have a feeling we're gonna end up back inside the car if we don't." Letty laughed.

Dom hummed huskily. "Sounds good to me." He said; Letty could feel his smirk on her skin and rolled her eyes.

"Keep it in your pants, Dom. It's almost three a.m. and your dad's gonna murder us if we're not inside soon." Letty said, pinching his side.

He groaned woefully, biting her neck hard enough to mark her before licking away the pain; making her hiss. "But it's so much better out here. And now I got the picture of you and my car in my head." Dom told her.

"How's this picture? Me walking away from you and your car." Letty smirked, shoving him away and walking to the door, more sway in her hips than necessary just to mess with him.

Dom growled low in his throat and chased after her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Nope. No good." He said, kissing the back of her neck.

"**Dom**..." Letty groaned; half in exasperation, half in pleasure.  
He smirked against her neck. "Hmm?" He hummed.

"If you don't let me go inside now I won't kiss you at all tomorrow." Letty threatened.

He chuckled, amused at her threat. "Let, you and I both know you wouldn't be able to resist." Dom said, spinning her around his arms.

"Probably not, but let's face it here you'd be worse off than I would." Letty replied, poking him sharply in the side.

Dom nodded, unashamed. "Yea, you're right. I'm officially addicted. Can't get enough." He grinned, kissing her again and again.

"Think of it this way; the sooner you go to sleep the sooner we can make-out in the garage tomorrow." Letty said.

"**Or**, I can throw you over my shoulder, carry you up to my room, and make-out with ya all I want." Dom grinned cheekily.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Dom, we need to get in the house before your dad comes out here and changes his mind about being mad. I'm not sure about you, but I don't really wanna get punished." Letty said slowly.

Dom's eyes widened and he gaped at her. "Oh shit...I really don't need to be making Pop made right now; he already knows about you gettin' hurt at the races last week." He realized.

Letty's eyes bugged out. "And you **just now** felt the need to tell me this? Geez, Dom, we would've been home hours ago if I'd have known!" She snapped.

"Well what fun is that?" Dom smirked.

"Dom. We're going inside and to our **separate** rooms." Letty said firmly, shoving his arms away again and walking inside.

Letty heard him whine in protest, but she had to ignore him so they could at least get inside the house. Mr. T. was hot on their tails anyway, Letty really didn't want to make it any worse.

She made her way up the stairs, and was pleased when she heard his heavy footsteps following her. Letty turned and smiled softly at Dom as he walked to her and gripped her hips in his large hands.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss at the very least?" Dom whispered.  
She rolled her eyes. "You better." She grinned.

Dom chuckled and kissed her lips softly; afraid that being rough would result in him dragging her to his bedroom, and Dom didn't think that a few hours of actually being together was enough time for them to wait for **that**.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. "Night, baby." He whispered, trying not to wake anybody in the house.

"Night, Papi." Letty winked, going into her bedroom and shutting the door. Dom chuckled, a face splitting grin on his face as he went to his room and tore his shirt off, jumping into bed.

Letty had a grin to match as she flicked on her light, pulling up her shirt to change into pajamas.

"Where've you been?!"

Letty jumped ten feet in the air when she saw Mia-wide awake-sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. Letty grabbed her chest, panting.

"Good Lord, Mia, you're gonna give a chick a heart attack! Next time some warning, huh?" Letty shook her head, changing into her night clothes; a t-shirt and tiny black shorts.

"Sorry, I've been waiting up all night! You told me you couldn't make it and I wanted to know why! Where'd you go? Did you have an actual date?" Mia beamed brightly.

Letty smirked as she thought about Dom and the beach. "Yea, you could say that I guess." She shrugged, leaning against her dresser and watching the younger girl.

Mia looked like she was about to start bouncing off the walls. "Is there a particular reason that both you and Dom were gone together?" She grinned.

Letty smiled and shifted her weight onto her left leg. "Well, **we're together** now." She explained.

There was a moment of silence as the news sunk in to the thirteen year old Italian girl. Until...

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_!" Mia yelled loudly, bouncing off the bed and jumping up and down; flailing her arms wildly.

Suddenly, five pairs of footsteps came running down the hall, and the door ripped open; Dom was first in with a baseball bat, Mr. T. with a wrench, Leon a chair, Jesse with a lamp, and Vince with a sandwich.

"What the hell?" Mr. T. asked, looking around.

Letty had tackled Mia, her hands covering the younger girl's mouth. She looked up sheepishly at the boys, slowly backing away. "Mia screamed." She said, pointing.

Mia had a grin that the boys thought would split her face. Dom took a glance between the two and a blush crept onto his face. "Ain't nothing wrong." He told the boys.

"And how would you know?" Mr. T. demanding, an eyebrow arched.  
Dom locked eyes on Letty and smirked. "'Cause I know what they're talkin' about."

"It's fine; we're fine, Mr. T." Letty added.

Mr. T. looked at all of them, before rubbing his face with the hand without the wrench. "Alright then...everyone back to bed. Mia, if you **ever** scream like that again something best be wrong, you hear?" He said firmly.

"Yes, Daddy." Mia nodded, the grin still not fading.

The boys all let out a breath they'd been holding and shut the door, Dom winking at Letty when no one was looking. Mr. T. didn't bother speaking to the boys again, he just made his way back down the hall to his beloved bed.

Vince was eating his sandwich, and raised his eyebrows. "So what are they talkin' about, huh?" He asked, mouth full of food.

"God, V, chew ya food." Dom said, walking passed him.  
"Avoiding the question!" Jesse accused, following him.

"They're probably talking about me and Letty bein' together now." Dom called over his shoulder, walking into his room.

They boys' eyes bugged out and they rushed in after him; finding him grinning at his best friends.

"About time, man!" Vince grinned.  
"Please, keep the PDA to a minimum." Leon teased.  
"I'm happy for ya, man." Jesse smiled happily.

"Thanks guys, and no promises Le." Dom chuckled.

"Ugh, never again to I wanna hear a conquest story from you, Dom." Leon scrunched his nose, making Dom laugh loudly.

"Wouldn't tell ya anyway. I'm actually serious about me and Let." Dom said somberly.

"Good. Because, as much as your our boy, Letty's our sister and we'll kick your ass if you hurt her." Vince said seriously.

Dom nodded. "I expected that." He replied.

"But I'm still happy you and baby girl finally got your shit together." Vince grinned at his best friend.

"Me too, V. Me too." Dom replied happily.

*  
Letty didn't like it when people stared at her; she **hated** it. It made her feel like they were looking for her flaws, and all around just uncomfortable.

So why was it that the three stooges had been staring at her, grinning like the fools they were, **all day**? Letty thought to herself.

Letty and Dom had managed to get to work on time, fearing the wrath of Mr. T. if they weren't there; the boys had all dragged in a little after they did, slowly getting to work.

As soon as they walked in, they'd all smiled brightly at Letty. She was confused by this, but shrugged it off. It started to annoy her by lunch time, and when they were almost ready to start packing up, it was driving Letty insane.

"Will one of you **please** explain to me why the hell you have been staring at me all day?" Letty snapped finally when she got Vince smirking at her.

Dom looked up and chuckled at his fiery Latina; and grinned, knowing he finally got to call her his.

The boys lost it; they all snickered and had shit eating grins on their faces, matching perfectly. Letty threw her wrench on the floor and wiped her hands on a rag, frustrated.

"So we hear a couple of our friends ain't single no more." Vince finally started.

Then it all made sense.

Letty felt a heat creep up into her cheeks and cursed silently, turning her head so the boys wouldn't catch it; none of them did but Dom, who'd been watching her for reasons very different from the boys' all day.

"That explains it then." Letty nodded, picking her tool and getting back to work.

"Who's not single anymore?" Mr. T. smirked, already figuring the answer.

The boys looked at each other, before grinning. "DOM AND LETTY!" They shouted in unison, causing the couple to blush.

Mr. T. grinned. "Now, are we talkin' a Dom and Letty together, or Dom in Letty with other people?" He asked knowingly.

Dom's hand subconsciously clenched at the thought of Letty with anybody else other than him. He didn't like that thought.

He didn't like it at all.

"Together, Pop." Dom answered.

"Boys, you can go on back to the fort." Mr. T. announced.

"Sweet!" Vince grinned, rushing out before the older man changed his mind. The other two followed closely behind.

"Pop, if you're going to try and change our minds or stop us it's no use." Dom said seriously.

Mr. T. leaned against the car he was working on and crossed his arms, surveying the two. "Now why on Earth would I do a thing like that?" He asked.

"Wait, you're cool with this? Cool with...us?" Letty asked carefully.

Mr. T. smirked. "Leticia, I knew it would end this way. I knew it when you stood right there, a ten year old little girl, and punched Vince in the face; I saw the way Dominic looked at ya back then, saw the way you looked back when you were racing through my house, I always knew." He told her.

Dom smirked. "I still can't believe you laid him out like that." He chuckled.  
Letty grinned. "What can I say? He called me squirt." She shrugged.

"I've got one thing to say to each of you, and one to the both of you." Mr. T. said with a serious tone.

"Love each other, protect the other." He told them, when they nodded, he stood up straight and walked towards them.

"Dom, treat her right." Mr. T. said, slapping his son on the back. Dom smirked and nodded affirmatively.

"And Letty, don't take his shit." Mr. T. grinned, kissing Letty on the forehead before walking out. "You two close up!" He called back, getting in his car and driving off.

"Figures; I always knew he liked you more." Dom teased, drawing Letty into his arms.

Letty grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I could've told ya that, Papi."

"Mhm." He rolled his eyes, swooping down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Letty pulled back and smiled fondly at him. "Seems like everyone took it really well." She observed.

Dom nodded and lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "School probably won't be as easy." He frowned.

She bit her lip. "You don't think the guys will give you a lot of shit of us, do you?"

Dom shook his head. "That's not what I'm worried about. What **I'm** worried about, is how many fights you'll get in with my fan club when they hear I'm actually taken." He smirked.

Letty grinned proudly. "Oh, that'll be fun."  
"I can think of better things." Dom grinned back at her.  
"Such as?" She arched an eyebrow teasingly.

Dom shoved her back against the side of his car he'd been working on inside the garage, nipping at her neck before capturing her lips. "Making-out with you against the side of my car." He grinned, kissing her again.

* * *

So I split this chapter into 2 parts. The next one will be posted tomorrow! (or well, later today i guess because it's 1:44 a.m. here) I hope you liked it! So that's the entire team's reaction to Dotty :] i hope i did it justice! Please review! Nothing makes my day quite like reviews! You're all so wonderful and i love you all!

xox


	12. Chapter 12

You can please some of the people some of the time, but ya can't please all the people all the time folks ;] Let's see some negative reactions shall we? Sounds like a fun time to me! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, I love you guys! :] Don't own, yea, yea. Enjoy! :]

* * *

Chapter 12  
Reactions Part 2: Negative.

Vince, Leon, and Jesse had made it their personal mission to make sure everyone in LA knew about the newly formed Dotty. They called Hector, they called Diego, they called **everyone**.

Letty made a point show a little more skin that Monday, just to drive Dom crazy in class. She wore cargo shorts and a red tank top, one of Dom's favorite shirts she owned.

When she walked downstairs that morning, ready to go, Dom smirked as he caught a glimpse of her before she walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. She came back in and he pulled her to him, kissing her awake.

"Morning babe." He mumbled against her lips.  
Letty smirked. "Mornin' Papi. You ready?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Been waitin' on your ass to get down here for fifteen minutes, of course I'm ready."

"Well let's roll then, we gonna be late." Letty said, walking out the door.

Vince walked in laughing with Leon and looked at Dom. "She already bein' demanding?" He grinned.

Dom snorted. "This is Letty we're talkin' about; she's **always** demanding."  
"That she is." Leon laughed as they walked out to their cars.

Letty was sitting in the driver's seat of Dom's car, grinning. Dom rolled his eyes and opened the door, looking at her.

"You in my seat, baby." He smiled at her.  
"C'mon, D. Can't I drive?" She asked sweetly, flashing her puppy dog eyes at him.

Dom leaned down and captured her lips with his, breaking down her defenses and disrupting her thoughts. When she was good and distracted, Dom yanked her out of his seat and quickly slide it, grinning madly.

Letty gaped at him, crossing her arms. "That was dirty." She accused.  
Dom shrugged, still grinning. "Yea, yea. Get in." He told her.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the passenger seat, sliding in and shutting the door, pouting. Dom chuckled and pulled out of the driveway, the boys right behind him.

"Aw, c'mon Letty, don't pout." Dom cooed.  
"I wanted to drive." She said, still pouting.

Dom stopped at the stoplight and leaned over, grabbing the back of her head and crashing his lips to hers again. He felt her smile against his lips and he smiled too; Dom really couldn't get enough of her kisses. He wondered why he waited so long to indulge in them.

The sound of two horns honking at them startled the couple apart, and Dom stepped on the gas. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see Vince and Leon behind him.

"Assholes." He muttered as Letty laughed, and he grabbed her hand; lacing their fingers.

"You ready to face the crowd?" Letty asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"Sure am. You?" Dom grinned at her.  
"Hell yea, man. I haven't gotten in a fight in a while." Letty smirked evilly.

"You know what Pop thinks about us gettin' into fights." Dom shook his head, grinning.

"You know I don't care." She shot back as he pulled into the parking lot.

Dom stole one more kiss before cutting the engine. He winked at her and got out, her close behind. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his body, smirking, and walked towards Hector and his crew. Vince, Leon, and Jesse followed close behind, and Dom caught part of their conversation.

"Fifty bucks says he gets in a fight before she does." Leon said.

"Nah, brothah. She's gotta face his fan club and you know how short tempered Let is. I gotcha fifty says Let'll be in a fight before him." Vince objected.

"She'll get in more fights before the day's over I think." Jesse inputted.

Dom bit back a grin and nodded at Hector, who walked over with a large grin of his own as he took in two of his childhood friends.

"Letty, what's this Mami, you runnin' with this fool now?" Hector teased.  
"Hey now, Hector, I'm right here." Dom laughed.

"Yea, I guess I'll be runnin' with him for a while. He's got a sweet ride so ya know." Letty grinned.

Dom rolled his eyes and squeezed her lightly. He felt the eyes of several boys on them, but he didn't care. He wanted them all to see Letty was taken, and that none of them could have her.

And he'd fight every single one of them too if it came down to it.

*

*  
Letty made it through the first three periods without a fight, the majority of the female student population was glaring at her all the while, but she couldn't care less. The comments she got in passing by got under her skin though. Letty would hear girls muttering "bitch" or "whore" as they walked passed her.

That didn't sit well with Letty, but she elected to ignore it.

Her peaceful streak was broken in between third and fourth period; Letty was grabbing her stuff from her locker when she felt the presence of a few others. She turned to find Becky, the president of Dom's fan club, Rachel, and Tracie; the three biggest sluts in the school.

Letty smirked; here we go, she thought.

"So, you're the whore tryna take Dominic?" Becky said, nose wrinkled in disgust as she chomped on a piece of gum.

"You know Becky, you really shouldn't talk about yourself like that; people will start to think you're crazy." Letty replied.

"You think you're funny?" Rachel rolled her eyes.  
"I'm hilarious." Letty snorted, turning back to her locker.

Becky grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around, shoving Letty again the lockers. Letty raised her eyebrows; did this bitch really just touch me? Letty thought.

"You're a piece of trash, Letty. As soon as you put out, Dom won't want you anymore. So you might as well give up now." Becky hissed.

"Ya know, I really don't take advice from sluts like you. Get the hell out of my face Becky. I'm tryna get to class." Letty narrowed her eyes.

Don't throw the first punch; that was Mr. T.'s number one rule about fighting. As long as you didn't start the fight, Mr. T. was ok. He'd give you his "fighting solves nothing" lecture, but no real damage would be done.

So once Becky or the other two threw the first punch, it'd be on.

"You need to find some class." Tracie told her.  
"Aww, I'm so hurt, Tracie. I'm gonna go home and cry now." Letty rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sure that's your pathetic way of handling things." Rachel snorted.

"It's a lot better than your way; spreading your legs for any male with a pulse." Letty shot back.

"Break up with Dominic." Becky growled.  
"Nah." Letty crossed her arms, trying to get passed them.

Letty knew this hallway had the best cameras; she and the boys knew exactly which halls had which cameras and how to play the angles. If she made an attempt to walk away it would help her case.

Rachel and Tracie grabbed her and threw her back against the lockers. Letty's eyes flashed dangerously, but she waited. She wasn't about to get suspended for these sluts, they weren't worth it.

Suspended from the garage that is; Letty couldn't care less about school. But with her brand new car, she needed the tools in the shop to work on it.

"Dominic is mine." Becky snapped, stomping her high heel shoe on the tiled floor.

Letty arched an eyebrow. "You may wanna check ya facts, Becky. Dom is **my** man. Get that through your skull." She said lowly.

Becky slapped Letty across the face while Rachel and Tracie went to hold Letty against the lockers.

Oh hell no. Letty thought, finally getting her window.

Letty crashed her elbows into both the girls noses before lunging at Becky; giving her a right hook to the face. Becky looked horrified as she fell to the floor before scrambling back up.

"You bitch!" Becky yelled loudly.  
"Come and get it, slut." Letty snapped, raising her fists.

Rachel yanked Letty's hair, while Tracie tried to hold one of her arms. Letty kicked Tracie in the leg, hard; sending her sliding across the floor. Then, Letty reached back and grabbed Rachel's arm, slinging her into Tracie.

She turned to Becky and raised an eyebrow, daring her to make the next move. Becky looked nervous, but she was mad, so she stepped towards Letty and punched her in side before yelping in pain. Letty smirked and held her side dramatically for the cameras, before grasping her arm and throwing her onto the little slut pile she'd made.

"Learn how to throw a punch, bitch." Letty rolled her eyes.

Becky whimpered in pain as she tried to move her now broken thumb; she'd curled it into her fingers when she went to punch Letty.

Letty smirked proudly, dusting her hands on her pants before retrieving her fallen notebook and English textbook, and walked away smugly. The girls in the hall that had been watching stepped away from her; deciding that Letty was crazy, and she'd won the battle for Dom.

For now at least.

*

*  
Jesse came running up to Dom, Vince, and Leon five minutes later; he'd cut his English class with Letty to come into their auto class. Dom looked up at the small guy, panting.

"Guys, there was a fight! Four girls!" Jesse announced.

That perked all the boys' interest. "Damn, a cat fight with four gals? Why ain't we ever around to see the good stuff?" Vince grinned.

"Any idea who it was?" Leon asked.

Suddenly, the school intercom turned on. "Letty to the principal's office, now." The secretary said firmly.

A slow grin pulled on Dom's face. "She beat the shit out of **three** girls." He chuckled proudly.

"YES! That's my girl!" Vince beamed, holding his hand out to Leon to pay up.

"No, that's **my** girl." Dom grinned as Leon thrust a fifty dollar bill into Vince's hand.

The auto classroom was close to the office, with windows facing the hallway so you could see as people walked passed. They watched as Letty came strutting down the hall. She turned her head and grinned at the boys, sending a wink their way before she walked into the office.

Dom chuckled. "She's crazy."

*

*  
"So Toretto, I hear you're dating Ortiz now." A voice said from behind Dom at lunch.

Dom had been on his way to meet up with Letty, the boy right beside him. He'd made it through longer than Letty had, but just barely. Dom had been getting comments all day about her, about how she was hot, asking what he saw in her, asking how she was in bed, and quite frankly he was getting tired of it. Apparently Letty was now a hottie to all the boys in the school since she was dating Dom, and he didn't like that.

She was **his**.

Dom turned and clenched his jaw as he saw Jonny Tran standing there with Lance at his side. He narrowed his eyes at the Asian boy.

"What of it, Tran?" He asked sharply.  
"You dump my sister for trash like Ortiz? Quite the downgrade." Jonny smirked.

Dom lunged toward him, but Vince and Leon grabbed him. "C'mon brothah, you know Tony's rule." Vince muttered.

"Lemme go." Dom growled dangerously.

Jonny had the nerve to smirk at Dom. "But she must be good for something, huh Toretto? She good? Maybe I'll take her for a spin sometime. Let her know how it feels to be with a **real** man in bed."

Dom lost it, and the boys let him. Vince would've jumped in, but this was Dom's fight; he had to defend his girl. Dom lunged toward Jonny and tackled him to the ground, repeatedly punching Jonny in the face.

Dom stood up and brought Tran up with him. Dom threw a punch to his stomach, and Jonny fell back. He stood straight and punched Dom in the face, busting his lip. Jonny's nose and lips were already bleeding, but that was ignored as he threw another punch; hitting Dom in the eye.

"You ain't gonna touch Letty." Dom growled, landing another punch.

"Hey, Dom c'mon. You're gonna get suspended." Jesse said carefully, looking around for teachers.

Dom looked up and spotted Letty walking towards them, glaring at Jonny and a fire in her eyes. He looked back to the bloody Asian and pointed at him.

"Stay the hell away from my girl, Tran." Dom growled, before walking away and to Letty.

Dom intercepted her before she could go for Jonny herself. He grabbed her arms and her eyes flashed at him dangerously. "Don't." He said softly.

"That bastard..." She growled dangerously.  
"Taken care of." Dom said, making her look at him.

Letty took him in; busted lip, a black eye, and his knuckles were busted pretty well too. She frowned at him and wiped away the blood from his lip. "I still wanna go over there." She pouted.

"But I don't need you to." Dom replied.

"Well what exactly do you need me to do?" She arched an eyebrow at him pointedly.

"How about you give me a little lovin', my lip hurts." Dom pouted at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Letty rolled her eyes and pecked his lips softly, not wanting to hurt them any further. "Mine." He growled lightly, kissing her again.

"We're quite the pair, both gettin' in fights and it's just now lunch." Letty smirked at him.

Dom smirked back at her. "Hey, at least my fight was only with one guy. Though I wanted to beat several guys' face in for lookin' at you. I swear they all wanna take you from me. They want what's mine." He frowned.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Well, that ain't gonna happen Papi. And hey, I didn't throw the first punch in my fight. The sluts held my arms and slapped me first." She objected.

"Who was it?" Dom asked.  
"Becky, Rachel, and Tracie." Letty rolled her eye again.

Dom thought for a moment. "Bitchy Becky or Big Becky?" He asked.  
"Bitchy Becky; your fan club's top three members." Letty explained.

"Ah. I'm sorry, baby. I sure as hell wish I could've seen it, though." Dom smirked.

Letty smirked proudly. "Left them all in a pile on the floor, whimpering." She told him.

Dom grinned at his fiery Latina, before the intercom came on for the second time that day. "Dom to the principal's office, now." The secretary said.

Letty grinned at him. "Funny how they just call us by Dom and Letty, huh? Everyone else is first and last name; they don't even bother calling us Dominic and Leticia anymore."

Dom laughed. "Yea, we're special."  
"You better go get your punishment now." Letty teased.

"What'd you get?" Dom inquired.  
Letty smirked smugly. "Sentences."

Dom's jaw dropped. "You beat the shit out of three girls and all you got is sentences?" He asked, shocked.

She nodded. "I knew how to play up the cameras; knew how to make it look like I was the victim and I was defending myself." She said quite proudly.

"That's my girl." Dom grinned, kissing her once more before going to the office.

*

*  
"DOMINIC! LETICIA! FRONT AND CENTER, NOW!" Mr. T. yelled through the garage as soon as they pulled up.

Vince and Leon chuckled. "Here we go." Vince grinned.

Dom tugged Letty's hand into the garage and took a breath, preparing himself to face his dad.

"One of you wanna explain why I got not one, but TWO phone calls for my kids fighting in school today?" Mr. T. growled furiously.

Dom and Letty glanced at each other and looked down, choosing not to say anything to make it worse.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" He demanded.

"I didn't start my fight, and I got sentences. Three bitches approached me, slapped me and tried to hold me down, Mr. T." Letty explained.

He rubbed a hand over his face. "Letty, you're good. Go work on the Toyota over there." He huffed, sending her away.

She glanced back at Dom before walking off. Mr. T. turned to Dom with a less than friendly look.

"Now, I **know** you started your fight, Dominic. And I **know** you know better than that, what have I told you? You got two days suspension from school. Any last pleas before I ban you from the garage until I stop being pissed? First Letty and the races, then your late night shenanigans on Friday, now fighting in school? You're really trying my patience, Dominic. I've got half a mind to fire you right now until you can prove to me you're responsible enough. Lord, Dom, what the hell were you thinking? What. The. Hell. Where. You. Thinking?" Mr. T. snapped firmly, highly disappointed in his son.

Dom took a breath and crossed his arms, leaning against the car his father had been working on.

"You ever get in a fight because of Mom, Pop?" Dom asked.

Mr. T. paused, looking at his son. "Of course. Several."

Dom nodded. "So you know what it means to wanna protect your girl. That's what I was doin' Pop. I wasn't tryna pick a fight, and truth be told I could've been in over a dozen if that were the case. Tran came up and was talkin' shit about Letty, talkin' about how he was gonna take her for a spin and show her what's up in bed. And I'll be damned before I sit there and let some bastard talk about my girl like that, Pop. I won't. Fire me if that's what you want, yea I love working here Pop, but I'm not gonna let anyone disrespect Letty." Dom said firmly, but mindful of his tone; he was talking to his father after all.

Mr. T. watched him closely, before glancing at Letty. "Go help Leticia with the Toyota." He said softly.

Dom raised his eyebrows, shocked. "Wait, so I'm not fired?" He asked.

Mr. T. sighed before clasping his son's shoulder. "Dominic, you sound like a real man now. Sticking up for your girl. I'm glad you stand up for her, don't ever let anyone treat her bad. You gotta take care of her. And you did. Not sure how I'm supposed to punish my son for something I've always wanted him to do. But your ass is here with me the next two days; don't think you're off easy." He added firmly.

Dom grinned at his dad. "Yes sir."  
"Get to work." Mr. T. rolled his eyes, walking off into the office.

Dom walked over to Letty, still grinning. "Well, that could've been worse." He told her, picking up a wrench from the work bench.

"We're on a roll." Letty laughed.

Dom pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. "C'mon man! We're still here too!" Leon groaned, throwing a grease rag at the couple.

Letty pulled away laughing as Dom threw the rag back, feigning anger, but his grin gave away that he was really actually happy.

Letty had that effect on Dom.

* * *

So how was that? Did you like their fights? I could so see Letty taking on several girls at once for Dom, can you? I hope this was as good as the other chapters and I hope you liked it! Please review, or maybe send me a PM; either way! :] just let me know what you think!

tah tah for now!

xox


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! So this all started with a suggestion from Simone Frank; this chapter is for you! I hope you all like it! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own FF, but you know that!

Dom, Vince, Leon: 17. Letty and Jesse: 15. Mia: 13

* * *

Chapter 13

Letty couldn't remember a time she'd been so happy; all her life she spent thinking that no one cared, no one would ever be there for her, or actually love her. The day she met the Toretto's that all changed.

They'd given her a place in their homes and their hearts; Mr. T. had become her father figure, Mia had become her sister, Vince her older brother. When Leon and Jesse came into the picture, she gained two more brothers; a big brother and a little brother respectively. Letty loved them all more than anything, and wouldn't change a single thing of any of them.

And then there was Dom.

Dom and Letty had always been just that; Dom **and** Letty. It was always the two of them, even if they were too young, or too in denial to see it. Dom would forever hold a gigantic piece of her heart, just as she would forever hold an enormous part of his heart.

The first two weeks of them being a 'them' came completely natural; Letty had always been somewhat afraid they would turn awkward and wouldn't work as a couple, just friends.

But, it felt like both nothing and everything had changed. They still argued like an old married couple, could talk like best friends, and protected each other like family; just as it had constantly been all their lives.

Now, though, it was possessive and more free, Letty felt. She could finally show Dom how much she was into him, and could act on the urge to throw him against the nearest wall and kiss him. (Which she did quite frequently.) Letty felt the final missing piece was put in place when Dom returned her feelings, and made her his.

"What are you thinkin' so hard about?" Dom's husky voice filled her ears, making her grin involuntarily as his strong arms wrapped around her waist; swaying them side to side.

They were in the backyard on a Sunday; after church and preparing their weekly BBQ. Letty had been standing on the porch staring off into space when Dom walked up.

Letty turned her neck to glance up at him as she melted into his embrace, smiling contently. "Everything." She replied cheekily.

She felt Dom's laugh vibrate through his chest, and could practically feel him roll his eyes. "That a bit vague there, babe." He told her.

"I was just thinking about us. Our family." Letty smiled up at him.

Dom grinned at her and kissed the side of her neck. "I love hearing you say that: **our**. Doesn't matter what you're talking about, as long as it's you and me. I'll never get tired of it." He told her.

"Well aren't you cheesy today, Papi." Letty laughed.

She felt him smile against the side of her neck and nod his head. "What can I say, woman, you bring it out of me." He said, amusedly.

"Shouldn't you be helping Mr. T. with the grill?" She teased.  
"Nah. I got relieved of duty." He chuckled.  
"What'd you do this time?" Letty asked knowingly.

Dom turned her in his arms and leaned back against the porch rail, grinning. "I was a bit...**distracted**, shall we say. Pop got pissed and told me to go away. Got Vince to go help him." He explained.

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And what got you so distracted, huh, Papi?" She teased.

Dom chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers. "A gorgeous little Latina, standin' all by her lonesome lookin' deep in thought." He replied.

"Staring at me, Papi?" Letty grinned.  
"All the time." Dom grinned back, kissing her lips lightly.

"Don't I know it; I can **feel** your eyes on my ass when I walk down the hall at school." Letty rolled her eyes half-heartedly.

Dom smirked. "Can't help that." He replied.

"And when I feel your **hand** on my ass whenever I walk by you?" Letty arched an eyebrow.

"Can't help that either. Has to be done." Dom grinned cheekily. "Gotta make sure the busters know who you belong to." He added.

"So possessive." She snorted.

"Oh, and the hickeys that have taken up permanent residence on both sides of my neck aren't your way of doing the exact same thing?" Dom arched his eyebrow.

"Whatever, you ain't complained about them." She rolled her eyes.  
"Just like you ain't complained about the hallway." He grinned.

"Yea, yea." Letty replied, failing at hiding her smile.

"You hungry, Mami?" He asked.  
"I could eat." Letty nodded.

Dom smirked. "Ain't what I meant."

Letty grinned evilly and removed herself from his embrace. "I knew what you meant." She winked, walking off towards Mia by the grill; an extra sway in her hips just to drive him crazy.

And it worked.  
Just like it always did.

*

*  
After everyone was completely full, the neighbors left; leaving the team to deal with the mess. But Mr. T. never minded, and Mia was always willing to help him out; the others not so much.

Dom and Letty were sitting on the front porch, Letty curled in his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. They were smiling and laughing about a stupid joke Dom had made, when a new voice spoke.

"So it's true. You are dating Dominic."

Dom felt Letty freeze in his arms; her body going completely stiff and rigid. He turned to see the intruder to their happy moment, immediately pissed at whoever it was that made his girl act like this:

Letty's mother, Maria.

It took Dom a moment to recognize her, but he finally put the pieces together; Letty's mother was one of the only people who could really affect Letty, in an extremely negative way.

"Mom...what are you doing here?" Letty said tensely.

Maria walked up and stood at the base of the steps, arms crossed and a disappointed scowl on her face. She looked awful; her hair was natty and needed washed, her skin was a terrible yellowing color, and she was extremely thin.

Drugs had turned a once beautiful woman into this.  
And they hadn't been kind to her personality either.

"I am here because I heard my daughter was dating the 'Prince of the Street's'." Maria replied sharply.

"What of it?" Letty snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Dominic, this is not a conversation that includes you. I would like to speak with my daughter. Alone." Maria demanded, turning her attention to Dom.

His eyes narrowed at the woman; he'd always harbored an extreme dislike of her, and her ex-husband, because of the way they treated Letty. Dom didn't like the idea of her alone with his girl.

"I think I'll stay right where I am, thanks, Maria." Dom replied.

The older woman's eyes narrowed, and Letty stood up, pulling Dom up with her. She looked in his eyes, silently telling her she'd be ok. Letty knew she had to face her mother, and she knew that she didn't need Dom to hear the things that would come out of the awful woman's mouth.

Dom arched an eyebrow at her, inquiring without words if she was sure. Letty gave a slight nod, which he returned. He stepped towards her and kissed her forehead, telling her that he was there if she needed him, and went inside the house.

Letty let her 'I'm ok' act drop and a dark scowl grew on her face as she turned to the person she despised most in the world. Maria had completely ruined her childhood, alongside her father, and tried her very hardest to ruin any chance at happiness Letty came upon.

"I always knew you'd be like this." Maria started.  
"Like what?" Her daughter replied, deadpanned.  
"**A slut**." Maria hissed.

Letty's back stiffened and her eyebrows rose. "There's only one slut between the two of us, Ma, and it sure as hell ain't me." She spat.

Maria's eyes flashed dangerously and she stepped to meet her daughter eye level on the porch. "You will not speak to me that way." She hissed.

"I'll speak to you however the hell I please. You're not my mother. Not anymore. You been by the house? Yea, well there's no water. No electricity, Mom. Hell by now it's probably about to be auctioned off." Letty snapped, waving her hand towards their old empty house. "You let our house go to shit, Mom. How could you do that? I haven't seen you in **two months**." She added, disgusted.

"You don't deserve to live in that house; you never did. I've found myself a new home, and a man who takes care of me. That's where I've been." Maria said angrily.

"Oh so you're up at the local whorehouse?" Letty arched an eyebrow.

Letty knew the slap was coming, it always did. It echoed through the night and the familiar stinging in her face was back. Letty had received that slap hundreds of times in her life, it didn't even really hurt anymore.

"Who are you to judge me? Look who you're with. Dominic Toretto. He's been around twice, Leticia. And now you're his current week's conquest. Doesn't that make you feel good? To know you're just another slut in his bed? How many times have you given yourself up to him, Leticia? Once, twice, probably more?" Maria snapped harshly.

"Dom and I have been together for going on three weeks, Mom. And he hasn't even **tried** to get us to have sex. He respects me, and he cares about me. You don't know a **thing** about him. Dom's a good guy, Mom." Letty said firmly.

"I'm sure. But, what's he see in **you**?" Maria smirked.

The walls Letty had built to block the doubts and her insecurities about her relationship with Dom where knocked to the ground just like that. The words that had been whispers in Letty's mind where now out in the open, and bouncing furiously around in her head.

Her mother had always had that effect on Letty; she could twist and turn her insecurities and make her feel worthless. That was what Maria was good at.

"Oh, so you don't know, do you? I bet you've got this little happy, perfect world you **think** you're living in right now. But that will change. He will change. Dom won't want you for long. You've just been a challenge; a chase, Leticia. Now that's done. You've given yourself over to him. What's next? Do you think Dom is the type of man who wants a relationship, Leticia? He won't for long. Especially not with you." Maria hissed.

"That's not-" Letty started to object, but her mother wouldn't let her.

"You are **nothing**. You are a horrible person; you ruined my marriage, and both your parents' lives. You have stepped all over the Toretto's in the name of family. They're not your family. They don't want you. Who would? Especially not Dom. You're not pretty, you're ugly, and you always have been. Always will be. Nothing is going to change that. These people, will throw you on the streets. They won't care for you. Dom will leave you. Don't think he won't. It's only a matter of time." Maria said, her voice dark, and snake-like.

Letty's knees where shaking as the words bounced through her mind. She'd always had them in her head, because her mother had put them there all her life. Letty had just started to believe they weren't true, when her mother put them to voice. She didn't know what to do, her whole world was shaking.

"I hate you." Letty snapped, leaning against a post for some type of stability.

"The feeling is mutual. My life would be so much better without you in it; if I had had a **better** daughter. Not a slut like you. I don't ever want to see you again after this. I just wanted to warn you; the streets get cold at night." Maria snapped.

"Get the hell away from me. Don't ever come back. Don't ever try to speak to me again. Get the fuck away from my home." Letty exclaimed, pointing to the road.

"It's not your home, Leticia. You don't deserve a home; you break every home you set foot in. Goodbye, Leticia." Maria snarled, before turning and walking toward the street, and out of sight. Forever.

Letty's knees where shaking harder now, and tears were brimming in her eyes. In five minutes, her mother had managed to voice every single insecurity Letty had. Every last one.

What did Dom want with her? She thought.

The insecurities about herself came pouring through her mind; every fowl comment she'd ever received, every flaw she had, how ugly she felt at times, everything at once.

A loud crash rang through the house, as did three simultaneous "It wasn't me!", bringing Letty back to the present. She made sure the tears were gone, and that she could stand on her own feet, before walking into back into the house; claiming she was fine, and nothing was wrong, putting a mask up.

But the damage was already done.

*

*  
Dom was nervous with Letty out there with her mom. He didn't know exactly what was said, but he knew it wasn't good. And Dom knew it all came back to him.

He sat in the living room, watching the boys play a racing game on the Xbox; Jesse was winning, being the master video gamer, and the other two didn't like it. Leon tried to grab Jesse's controller to make him lose, and when the smaller boy yanked it back they stumbled into Vince and the three knocked over and broke a lamp.

They looked at each other, before yelling, "It wasn't me!" to Mr. T.

The older man and Mia came rushing when they heard the crash, and frowned. His eyes narrowed and he ordered them to all clean it up. Mia was trying not to smile, then noticed Letty's absence.

"Hey, where's Let?" She asked.  
Dom looked up. "Her mom showed up. Letty wanted to talk to her alone."

Mr. T.'s eyes widened. "Maria came around? That's never good. Damn woman's got some nerve after leaving Letty on her own for two months!" He said, his voice growing louder with every word.

Dom was about to respond, when the door opened and Letty walked in. Dom immediately jumped up to get the details, and froze when he saw her; it wasn't the red spot on her cheek or the way she constantly shifted her weight, it was her eyes.

Her eyes looked hollow and horrified; drained of all emotion. They were **not** the eyes that Dom loved so much.

"Letty?" He asked carefully.  
"Mm?" She replied softly.  
"Everything ok?" Mr. T. asked.

"Yup. Mom came by to say goodbye. So I won't have to deal with her in my life ever again." Letty said, with a fake nonchalant tone.

"Are you ok?" Dom asked, searching her eyes.

Letty looked up at him, her eyes still far away. "Yea, I'm good. I'm just gonna go to bed, though." She told the group.

"It's only nine o'clock." Vince objected.  
"Yea, well I'm tired and you know...school tomorrow." Letty shrugged.  
"Alright then." Mr. T. nodded.

"Night guys." Letty said emptily, before turning and walking up the stairs.

There was silence in the room, until Jesse finally broke it. "Is it just me, or does she seem not good?" He asked.

"Seemed ok to me." Leon shrugged.  
"Probably just stressed about seeing her mom. She'll be alright." Vince replied.

Dom shook his head worriedly. "No, something's wrong. Real wrong. Her eyes, they were so...empty. I've never seen them look like that."

Mr. T. looked at his son. "Go check on her, in private. Maybe she'll tell you something." He suggested.

Dom nodded and walked up the stairs. Her door was already shut, so he knocked softly until she answered.

She's already changed into pajamas, but not her normal ones; an extra-large t-shirt and pants, covering the majority of her skin.

"Yea?" She asked.

"Hey, can we talk?" Dom asked, shifting on his feet.  
"Uh, not tonight...I'm really tired and I just wanna go to bed." Letty replied.

He narrowed his eyes and surveyed her; she looked guarded. "Letty what'd your mom say?" He asked.

Dom saw her swallow and her entire demeanor changed; she seemed nervous, almost panicked. "Uh, nothing important. Not really." Letty shrugged, glancing away briefly.

That was all it took for Dom; he knew in that moment that she looked away that her mother had truly shaken her, and he wasn't leaving until he knew what had happened. Dom knew about the manipulating ways of her mother, he'd seen how she acted when it happened, but he'd never seen her this shaken up before.

It really worried Dom.

"You're lying. Don't lie to me." Dom said firmly, but gently.  
"What are you talking about, Dom?" Letty asked shifting on her feet.

"I'm talkin' about the way you shift your eyes when you lie; you always have. You're lying to me. Please, tell me what happened. Let me help." Dom said softly, cupping her cheek in his hand.

She shook her head furiously, trying to keep her emotions in check. "No, Dom, I don't wanna talk." She told him.

"I'm not leavin' till we do. I've never seen you like this, Let. It's unnerving. I just wanna help." Dom replied.

Letty knew that once Dom got in his head the idea she needed help, she'd never hear the end of it. She looked around, trying to find a way out if it, but for the life of her she couldn't find one.

"C'mon. We'll go to my room and talk. My bed's bigger." Dom said carefully, nodding his head down the hall. He gently clasped her tiny hand in his huge one, tugging her to his room.

Letty went with him; she craved his embrace now that he'd touched her. Dom was relieved that she wasn't putting up her front like she always did, she was letting him in.

Normally, when something was wrong, Letty would yell and scream and refuse any type of help whatsoever. But with Dom, and with something serious, she wouldn't do any of that. Just the opposite.

He lead her into his room and shut the door behind them, before going and sitting on his bed; waiting for her to make the next move. Letty leaned against the door, shifting her feet.

"How about we start with why you're wearing so many clothes. You don't wear pants to bed even in winter." Dom said carefully.

"Got cold." She shrugged.

"You wanna tray that again?" Dom asked, slightly annoyed she continued lying to him.

Letty didn't respond, she just refused his gaze. Dom was patient; he knew Letty, knew she'd crack eventually. She could only keep things bottled up for so long, before everything exploded. He was prepared for a screaming match, her throwing things or hitting him, he even considered she might burst into tears; he was ready for a lot of things.

"Why do you want me?" Letty whispered vulnerably.

Dom was not prepared for the magnitude of her insecurities.

He'd never seen her look like this; so down and hopeless. It was as if every good thing in her life had been ripped to shreds.

Which, it pretty much had.

"What do you mean? Where's that comin' from?" He asked.

"I've been thinkin' it since we got together. Mom voiced it though. She voiced a lot of things that have been bouncing in my head." Letty explained vacantly, slowly sliding down the door to sit on the floor.

Dom walked over and scooped her into his arms, gently placing her on the bed and lying next to her; looking at her worriedly.

"Like what?" He asked carefully.

"Like what I'm doing here. Our relationship, why you would ever want someone like me. Why you guys want me around. No one wants me around. Like how ugly and unappealing I am. How one day everything is totally going to crash and burn, and I'll be on the streets, alone." Letty whispered, her eyes far off.

Dom's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously, dragging her body into his embrace. "Letty, look at me. I **only** want you. I'm crazy about you, and you are in **no way** ugly. You are beautiful and I can't keep my eyes off you. You are so much more than I could ever ask for, Letty. You amazing, and gorgeous, and smart, you know you're way around a car better than anyone, and can put up a fight to rival mine. You're so much more than you give yourself credit for." He said sincerely, looking into her eyes.

"And, the entire team wants you around. We need you around to complete our family. Remember what you said earlier? **Our** family." He finished, shaking her shoulders slightly.

"But it's not really my family, Dom. I just waltzed in and never left." Letty shook her head.

"We invited you in, and didn't let you leave. All of us love you, Letty. Pop calls you his daughter, Mia and the boys' their sister. And you're my girl, Let. All I've ever wanted." Dom said softly, caressing her cheek.

"I don't deserve you guys." Letty sniffled, a tear running down her face.

He quickly kissed the tear away before wrapping his arms around her tightly, frowning sadly. Dom didn't know she'd ever thought these things before; Letty had always seemed so strong and unbreakable.

But even the strongest need to be weak sometimes.

"We don't deserve you, Letty. You complete our family, and we all need you desperately. You're such a big role in our lives I don't know who or what'd we'd be without you. Especially me. We will **always** want you here. I will always want you, Letty." He whispered in her ear.

"Promise?" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

Dom knew whatever he told her she'd cling to like a life line. "I promise, Letty." He assured her.

He watched her for several moments as his words sank in; Dom watched her face go from broken and hopeless, to confusion as she processed them, to hope as she realized he meant them.

Dom smiled as he watched her eyes light up again, and emotions filled them. He didn't like when he couldn't see anything in her eyes, it made shivers run down his spine and not in a good way.

"There's my girl." He smiled at her as a small smile tugged on her lips.

"Our family?" She asked softly.  
"**Our** family." Dom reassured her.

Letty nodded and Dom kissed her, pouring every ounce of passion and love he felt for her into that kiss. Letty gasped at the raw emotions in the kiss, it wasn't like their other ones. It had so much more depth and meaning, and reassurance.

It was his kiss that squashed her insecurities.

Letty had never been kissed like that before, though her experience was limited. She pulled away as the need for oxygen became dire, and she smiled at him, slightly dazed.

Dom looked like someone had hit him over the head with a club, he was feeling the exact same way she was. "Whoa." She chuckled.

"I know, I'm that good of a kisser." Dom grinned teasingly.

"Yea, yea. You ain't **that** great, Papi." Letty teased back.

Dom knew she was gonna be ok then; even if she was still lying to him.

Before Letty fell asleep she went back into and quickly changed into a smaller t-shirt and shorts; then she quietly slipped back into Dom's room and into his warm, inviting embrace, falling asleep peacefully.

Dom watched her sleep for a bit, stroking her hair and kissing her head softly from time to time. It made him sad that she thought so little of herself, and promised himself that he would make sure she knew how amazing she really was. Because nothing meant more to him than Letty.

He'd just have to make sure she knew that.

"You're so amazing Letty." He whispered softly, kissing her head one more time, grinning as he saw her smile in her sleep and scoot closer to him, before he finally slipped into a peaceful sleep himself.

All was right with her in his arms.

* * *

Whoa. Seriously, I'm not quite sure where all this came from. It started with a review from Simone Frank suggesting I use Letty's mom, and it morphed into this! Thank you, Simone Frank, for the amazing idea! This chapter is for you, and I desperately hope you like it!

I desperately hope you all like it! Please leave a review, or PM me, and let me know what you think! :] I'd greatly appreciate it!

Thank you all so much for your support with reviews, follows, and favorites! We hit 100 reviews, people and that is amazing! :D thank you so, so, so, SO much! I love you all!

Till next time!

xox


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Thank you for your lovely reviews! They make me smile! So here's the next chapter, earlier than usual! I hope you all like it! It's lighter than last chapter was.

Don't own FF, this is fanfic. Please enjoy and review!

Dom, Vince, Leon: 17. Letty: 16. Jesse: 15. Mia: 13

* * *

Chapter 14

"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"I said no Leticia!"

There was a pause, before, "Please?!"

"For the loved of cars this has been going on for three hours now! Letty, give it a rest! Tony, just stop answering her!" Vince cried out.

The rest of the team started cracking up as Letty pouted, leaning against the wall in the living room.

"But I can just skip **half** the school day! Or even, less than half! You know me, Mr. T.! It won't take long!" Letty begged.

Mr. T. folded the top half of his newspaper down, glaring at her. "Leticia, what part of 'no' do you not understand? Is it the n, maybe the o?" He asked.

Vince and Leon laughed at her expense while Jesse and Mia hid their smiles. Dom was sitting on the couch trying his hardest not to grin at his pouty girlfriend. Not that it was actually working.

"But why?" Letty whined.  
"Because I said so." Mr. T. replied smugly.

"This sounds exactly like when Mia just **had **to skip school to go to that sale at the mall a few years ago. Give it up, baby girl, it didn't work then, it won't work now." Vince grinned.

Letty paused her pouting and looked at him, confused. "What're you talkin' about V? Mia went to that sale." She said, tilting her head.

Mia's eyes bugged out and she glared at the Latina. Mr. T. arched an eyebrow at his daughter. "Oh really now?" He asked.

"Daddy I have no idea what she's talking about." Mia replied.

Dom smirked. "Oh so that's why your teacher asked me where you'd gone." He lied, just to bug her.

"Daddy don't listen to them!" Mia pleaded.

"Well, I suppose I can't prove that you did." Mr. T. sighed.

The entire team rolled their eyes; Mia could get away with almost anything in Mr. T.'s eyes if she whined enough. There was no way he didn't know she went to that sale. He was too hard to fool.

"Okay, can we talk about me now?" Letty said.

Dom grinned at her and shook her head. "It ain't gonna work, babe. Same thing happened with me and V." He told her.

"But, **Mr. T.** c'mon! I'll make the work up and I'll be there by lunch what harm would it do?" Letty whined.

"You would miss out on learning, which you know how I feel about that. You could miss a test; you could miss something extremely important. Your teachers may or may not allow you to make up the work." Mr. T. replied smoothly.

"Ten bucks, V. Told ya she'd get the exact same speech we got." Dom grinned, holding his hand out.

Vince grumbled but shoved the bill in his brother's hand, crossing his arms sourly.

"Baby girl, didn't know you could whine this much." Leon chuckled from the floor, glancing up from the video game he was playing with Jesse.

"I did." Dom winked at her.

"I don't whine. I'm using Mia's tactics. Mr. T., tomorrow is the most important day of my life to date; the **only** birthday I have ever looked forward to in my life! Please just let me skip school to go get my license!" Letty begged.

"No, Leticia. And that's final. You can go get your license after school, just like Dominic and Vincent did. Just like Jesse and Mia will." Mr. T. replied.

Letty walked over to him and sat on the arm of his recliner, wrapping her arms around his neck and pouting slightly. "But aren't I special because I'm the first girl to get her license in this family?" She tried.

"Of course you are. But you're not missing school." Mr. T. smiled at her. "Now get off my chair." He added.

Letty sighed dramatically and got up, pouting still as she crossed her arms. "Meanie." She grumbled childishly before walking out of the living room and through the back door in the kitchen.

The team chuckled at her and Dom grinned. "I'm gonna go try to talk some sense into her." He announced, getting up.

"Oh yea, I'm sure there's gonna be **so** much talkin' goin' on between you two." Vince smirked at him.

Dom rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird as he walked out, ignoring the laughter that followed him out. He walked through the yard out to the shop at the side of the house, where Letty's Nissan had been moved. The garage had gotten an overload of cars to work on, so hers had to go to make room and it'd been here for a few days; it was now drivable, but it didn't have all the upgrades Letty had wanted just yet. But for now, it was a working car, and Letty loved it.

Especially since Dom had bought it for her.

Letty was looking at it, running her hand down the body with a fond smile on her lips. Dom smiled as he watched her lift up the hood and study the inside of the car before grabbing a tool to adjust something.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing his face into her soft, sweet smelling hair. Dom grinned as he felt her melt in his arms, just like she always did.

He'd never get tired of holding her.

"Whatca doin'?" He asked.

"Ah, nothing. Just thinkin' about bein' able to drive this thing on my own after tomorrow." Letty smiled eagerness evident in her voice.

"You excited?" He chuckled.

"I can't wait. I've waited my entire life to be able to drive for real." She replied, placing her hands over his arms around her. "You do know I'll be drivin' to school after tomorrow, right?" Letty asked.

Dom smiled against her skin and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck. "I figured as much. I probably won't get to drive you anywhere after tomorrow, Miss Independent-I-can-drive-myself." He teased.

"Damn right, Papi." Letty replied proudly.  
"But I'll miss you." He pouted.

"Dom it's like a five minute car ride." She rolled her eyes teasingly, shutting the hood of her car with his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

He turned her in his arms and pressed her against the hood. "It's like, ten minutes, Letty." He corrected.

"You'll live." She grinned.

"But in a few more months I graduate and we won't be able to ride together after that." He objected.

"Dom, I know you like drivin' me to school and all, but really I can drive myself. I like ridin' with you too, but I'm not one of those chicks who needs their man to cater to them and shit. I am perfectly fine driving myself." Letty told him, firm but gentle.

He nodded. "I know. I've always known the minute you got your license you'd wanna drive yourself. Can't say I blame ya; I did the same thing to Pop. But I still want my girl in my car." Dom said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"We can race on our way there." Letty grinned.  
He arched an eyebrow. "Darlin', you ain't ready for that yet." He told her.

She snorted. "Oh, please, Papi. I could race circles around you."  
"Oh really?" Dom asked.  
"Yes, really." She shot back.

"So confident." He chuckled.  
"You know it. I could own those fools down at the races." Letty replied confidently.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want you racing at the streets, Let. Those drivers play dirty when there's that much cash up for grabs." He told her.

Her eyebrow arched. "I'm not some prissy girl, Dom. I can handle it." She told him.  
"I know." Dom nodded.

"Ok." Letty replied, dropping the argument for now; she really wasn't in the mood to fight with him. "I still don't see the big deal about me just going to get my license in the morning." She sighed.

Dom grinned at her. "You know Pop's rules, his kids aren't allowed to skip school and that's that. The beauty of it is that I've only got a few months, whereas you, baby girl, have got three more years." He teased lightly, rubbing circles on her back.

Letty rolled her eyes and lightly smacked the back of his head. "Yea, yea, you're older get to get out of that hell hole before I do. You've been tellin' me this all year, Papi." She teased.

"Truth's truth babe." Dom chuckled.

"I want my license now." Letty pouted.  
"You can't have it now." He told her.  
"What can I have now?" She challenged.

Dom smirked at her and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her lips teasingly light. He ran his tongue over her pouty bottom lip and grinned when he felt her shiver at his touch. Letty sighed contently as she gripped the collar of his t-shirt, crashing his lips to hers.

Dom ran his hands down her sides and grabbed her butt, lifting her up onto the hood of her car. He gripped her thighs and squeezed lightly, making her purr with pleasure.

"I swear you sound just like a cat." He teased, pulling back.

Letty rolled her eyes at him and grabbed the sides of his face, pulling his lips back to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him even closer. Dom ran one hand up her back and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back slightly to gain dominance in the kiss.

Dom growled low in his throat as Letty bit his bottom lip, then swiped her tongue across it to sooth the pain.

"Who the hell taught you how to kiss like that?" Dom asked huskily, pausing their kiss to get a much needed breath.

Letty ran a hand through her hair and smiled at him. "I'll never tell." She whispered, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling up.

Dom grinned and helped her remove his shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him; not that he cared. Letty grinned and ran her hand down his muscular chest, raking her nails across his skin.

"Letty..." He growled, pulling her back to meet his lips.

She smirked in the kiss, and ran her nails down his back, no doubt leaving marks. Her other hand gripped the base of his neck, rubbing her thumb through his hair.

"Oh yea, a lot of talkin' goin' on in here." A voice said, causing the couple to jump away from each other.

Dom turned and cursed as he saw Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Mr. T. standing there, matching grins on their faces. "You guys just live to ruin moments, don't you?" He grumbled, walking over and picking up his discarded shirt.

Letty cleared her throat awkwardly and pushed herself off the hood, running a hand through her wild hair.

"She'll be legal to drive tomorrow, too bad she won't be legal for other things, eh, Dom?" Leon teased.

Dom walked passed them and hit Leon on the shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain. Letty rolled her eyes at the men in her life and excused herself; going up to her room.

*

*  
For about the millionth time that day, Letty looked up at the clock in the math classroom. Her leg was bouncing in uncontrollable excitement, and she was praying for the rest of the hour to hurry up.

She was just twenty minute from going to get her license. Just twenty more minutes, Letty chanted in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Letty slipped it out and onto her lap, away from the teacher's sight, and rolled her eyes at the message from Vince.

U need to chill girl XD –V  
Kiss my ass. –L  
Nah, that's Dom's job ;-) -V

Letty stifled a laugh, gaining the attention of the aforementioned man. Dom arched an eyebrow at her and pulled his own phone out.

What's so funny? –D  
Something Vince said, nbd. –L  
Ur leg has been bouncing nonstop like that all day, ain't u tired yet? –D

Letty tried to stop her leg, but it continued again against her will. She looked up at Dom and shrugged sheepishly, causing him to chuckle.

"Leticia. Dominic. Is there something you would like to share with that class?" Mrs. Taylor asked, annoyed.

"No ma'am." Letty replied immediately.

Mrs. Taylor arched an eyebrow at Letty's sudden respectful tone; she'd never even heard the girl use it before.

Letty knew that if she got sent to the office, Mr. T. wouldn't let her get her licenses today. And she wasn't willing to risk it.

*

*  
The entire team had went with Letty to take her test, and were waiting not so patiently for her to get back. The boys were once again debating muscle vs. import, and Dom was mad that Letty wasn't there to back him up on muscle being so much better. Mia had brought one of her girlie magazines, and was twirling her hair while she read it.

Finally, Letty came walking through the doors; her over all air just screamed arrogance and pride, and the smug smirk on her face told Dom everything he needed to know. A grin pulled on his lips as he watched her walk confidently to them.

"Pay up bitches; told ya I'd make a hundred." Letty grinned, shoving the paper towards them.

Vince's jaw dropped as he snatched the paper from her hand. Dom grinned and lifted Letty into the air, spinning her around proudly. The boys were gushing over her perfect score and Mia was teasing them endlessly.

"Oh wow. She did better than **all** of you! What was that you were saying earlier Vince? How boys are such better drivers than girls?" Mia grinned.

"A perfect score." Dom grinned up at his girl.

Letty smirked proudly. "I know how to fake responsible driving, thank you very much. I even went a few miles **under** speed limit." She explained.

"First perfect score in the family." Mr. T. said proudly as Dom set her back on her feet.

Mr. T. pulled her into a hug. "I'm proud of you." He said quietly in her ear.  
"Thanks...Dad." She whispered back.

Tears immediately sprung into Mr. T.'s eyes; he'd always thought of Letty as his daughter, from the moment she walked into the garage. But, he wasn't sure that Letty would ever think of him as a father figure, much less her father. Those two words meant the world to him, and he'd never forget them.

"You're welcome, mija." He replied softly.

"I can't believe you did better than me, baby girl." Vince said, shocked.

Mr. T. let her out of his embrace and smiled at her. She smiled back and turned to the boys, arguing now over who was the best driver.

"Nah, man. I bet she got some dude as her instructor; probably batted those eyelashes at him to give her a few extra points." Leon teased.

"Or she really is a good driver." Jesse shrugged. Letty smiled at him.  
"Jesse's got it right; my instructor was some old woman." She explained.

"Face it, guys, she beat us." Dom sighed.  
"Looks like your record no longer stands, Dom." Mr. T. grinned at his son.  
"Beat me by **one** point." He rolled his eyes.  
"So she's a point better than you." Mr. T. chuckled, slapping him on the back.

"C'mon, Letty. We need to go celebrate now!" Mr. T. announced.

"Mr. T., really that ain't necessary." Letty objected; she knew what kind of celebration it would turn into.

"Nonsense. It is your sixteenth birthday and you made a perfect score on your driver's test. That warrants a celebration." Dom grinned.

The boys grinned evilly before hoisting her onto their shoulders and walking around screaming "Happy Birthday Letty" or "She just got her license". Her face turned as red as last year.

*

*  
The next day was Friday, and Letty drove her car to school. Dom missed her presence in his car, but he secretly loved her independent attitude. She'd passed him on the way to school, smoking him out.

Letty had been in a great mood all day, Dom too. All that changed later that night.

The boys were going to the races that night; they didn't bother hiding it from Mr. T. since he always found out anyway. He didn't want them getting caught, that was his only rule.

Letty walked downstairs in tight black skinny jeans and a dark green tank top, smiling as she swirled her car keys around her finger.

Dom arched an eyebrow at her. "Why don't you ride with me?" He asked.  
"Cuz I got my license and I can drive myself." She replied.

"No, you just think you're gonna race tonight." Dom said gruffly, crossing his arms.  
"And?" Letty snapped.  
"And it ain't happening. You ain't racin' Letty." He told her firmly.

"Hell yes I am. I'm sixteen now, Dom. Same age as you when you started racing. Don't give me that 'I'm too young' shit." She growled.

"Well it's different, Letty. I don't even like you going to the races, I ain't letting you race." He snapped, his voice raising.

"You don't have to! You don't own me, and you've got no right telling me when I can or can't race Dominic!" Letty yelled.

"Letty don't be a brat!" Dom yelled.  
"Don't be a jackass!" She screamed.

Their rant went on for about ten minutes, yelling and screaming just like they always had. The boys watched, amused but cautious, as the two lovers fought a pointless argument-on Dom's part.

"Screw this." Letty said finally, running out the door.

"Letty where are you-" Dom called after her, but it was too late; she'd already made it to her car and had drove off.

"You shoulda took her keys man." Vince told him.

"I know that **now**. She'll be there before I can get there and will have already lined up a race with Hector." Dom growled, storming out to his car; extremely pissed off at his girl.

Jesse looked at the remaining two boys. "Well I guess we're leaving now." He said.

Dom drove as fast as he could down to the tracks, music cranked loudly to drown out his thoughts and anger. When he pulled up, he immediately spotted Hector in the crowd and walked over to him.

"You seen Let?" He asked.

Hector chuckled. "Have I seen her? Man, the crazy chica gone loco. She's been in two fights already; knocked 'em both out in one hit. She's pissed about something, alright."

Dom failed at stopping the smirk that pulled on his lips. "She set up a race with you?" He asked.

"Nah, brothah. She ain't even talked to me. She was checkin' out some import's engine last I checked." Hector replied.

Dom breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't like the thought of her racing against some of these busters. He scanned the crowd and finally found her standing by a blue Skyline.

The boys pulled up to the scene and found Dom, relieved when he told them she hadn't signed for a race. Yet at least. They walked over to her, just as another guy did.

Jonny Tran.

"So, Ortiz, I hear you finally got your license." He started.

Dom clenched his fist; he **hated** Tran, and he hated him even more when he was even near Letty.

"What of it Tran? I got things to look at and your ugly ass face ain't one of 'em." Letty rolled her eyes.

That's my girl, Dom smirked.

"You better watch yourself, Ortiz. That big mouth of yours might get you in trouble someday." Tran chuckled.

"Don't care." Letty replied, turning back to the car.

"You drove here, right? Piece of shit car, really. I'm surprised you even had the guts to bring it here." Tran said loudly, for the growing crowd surrounding them.

Letty's eyes flashed dangerously. "My car can take yours anytime, any day, Tran."  
"Care to test that theory?" He smirked.

"I'd love to." Letty snapped, crossing her arms.  
"Oh shit." Dom sighed.

There was nothing he could do now; she'd already agreed to a race, with Tran of all people. He curled his fist angrily and watched Tran laugh.

"But, your poor, trashy ass can't afford to race me, sweet cheeks. You've got no money." Tran smirked.

"Then we'll race for pinks. My Nissan your white Mazda." Letty said firmly.

Dom and the boys' eyes bugged out as the words echoed through the crowd. Tran looked mildly surprised, but hid it quickly. "I suppose I can sell it. Let's race, Ortiz. Car for car." He grinned.

"Hector!" Letty called out.

He walked up to them and stretched his hand out for the slips. He sighed as he took Letty's. "You sure about this, chica?" He asked lowly.

"Hector, even if I wasn't I can't back out now." Letty replied.

She turned and paused when she locked eyes with Dom. He had his arms crossed as he all but glared at her.

Oh yea. He was beyond pissed.

Letty flashed him a what-can-you-do shrug and went to pull her car up to the line.

Dom, Vince, and Leon stood still as they waited at the finish line for the race to start. Jesse was bouncing on his heels, showing the nervous anticipation they all felt.

"Baby girl's good..." Vince started.  
"But this is Tran..." Leon sighed.

"He better not try any funny business with her; I'll kill him myself." Dom said darkly, glaring at Tran's car.

Two chasers walked in front of the cars, grinning at the attention. They raised their arms, before dramatically letting them fall; sending the two speeding down the road.

Tran pulled an early lead, and Vince and Leon sighed. Dom watched Letty curiously; he knew she wasn't giving it everything.

"What are you doin' Letty?" He asked quietly.

She was close to him, but he was ahead of her. Then, Letty floored the gas and pulled up right beside him. Tran's eyes widened and he hit his NOS, flying in front of her.

Letty smirked. "Too early, asshole."

Then, Letty's car shot forward as she pushed her NOS; shocking the entire crowd. Dom's jaw hit the floor, as did Leon's , and Vince's.

"When did she get NOS?" Dom asked, as she pulled ahead of Tran.

"She's had it ordered for a while. It just came in a few days ago; I helped her with it." Jesse explained, beaming proudly.

Dom's shock expression turned into a grin as Letty pulled across the finish line a mile in front of Tran.

Letty had just wiped the floor with Jonny Tran.  
All was forgiven.

Letty grinned and panted slightly at the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She got out of her car and the roar of the crowd nearly deafened her. Letty pushed her door closed with her hip, smirking smugly as she walked over to Hector.

Tran pulled up and was yelling in anger. Dom grinned wider as he saw just how pissed the Asian was, and ran over to meet his girl.

Letty spotted him coming over and grinned. Dom was so completely proud of her, he swore he fell a little more in love with her in that moment. He lifted her up into the air, spinning her around before kissing her hard for everyone to see.

The boys came up to congratulate her, all grinning. "Baby girl, you just beat Tran!" Vince yelled.

"Damn right I did!" Letty replied.  
"Way to go, Letty!" Jesse beamed, bumping knuckles with her.  
"Baby girl you **smoked** him!" Leon laughed.

"Sure did." Letty replied cockily.

Dom knew that as much as he loved when she was angry, he loved when she was arrogant more; it was sexy to him and it matched his ego perfectly. She looked up at him questioningly.

"You still mad?" She asked over the crowd.  
"Nope. Not a bit." Dom grinned.

Letty grinned back at him as he put her down. "Go get your new car." He told her, motioning over to Hector.

She smirked and walked over to him, a confident sway in her hips as she went; people moved out of her way, not wanting to mess with the next big racer at the scene.

"Here you go, baby! Nice job!" Hector grinned madly, handing her the pink slip and the keys he'd collected from Jonny.

"Hey, yo, Tran!" Letty called out.

He was trying to escape the scene without being ridiculed. Lance was busy trying to call a ride, seeing as how Jonny had drove them. He turned and glared at Letty.

"Get to steppin'!" She yelled, grinning madly.

The crowd laughed as he cursed and stormed off. Dom chuckled and walked up to Letty, wrapping his arms around her.

"Nice job, Mami." He told her fondly.  
"Thanks." Letty replied.

"So, which you gonna drive the Mazda home?" He asked.  
"Nah. I don't really want it." Letty shook her head.  
Dom's eyes widened at her. "What're you gonna do with it?" he asked.

Letty thought for a moment. "You take it." She said seriously.  
"What? Let, no. I won't take that car from you." Dom shook his head.

"C'mon, Dom! Think of it as an early birthday/graduation gift. I want my Nissan, and you've been drivin' your car is getting too outdated to keep up out here. You gotta get new upgrades all the time. Take the car." Letty said.

Dom looked at her, before a smile tugged on his lips. "I can't turn down that sweet ride, especially since you won it off Tran..." He trailed off.

"Take the car. I want you to take it. But you need to paint it some other color, the white doesn't really suit you." Letty grinned.

"How 'bout red?" He grinned.  
"Sounds perfect." She laughed.

"I can't believe you beat Tran and are giving me his car." Dom shook his head at her.

"Hey, now we're even. You gave me my Nissan." Letty shrugged.  
"Alright. Looks like I got myself a new car." Dom grinned excitedly.  
"You beat your ass, Papi." She grinned back.

Dom crashed his lips to hers again; he couldn't believe she was giving him the Mazda, but who was hey to really object? She sounded like she really wanted him to have it, so he figure the least he could do was take it off her hands.

"You're something else, you know that Let?" He asked her as they walked to their cars.

Jesse had rode with Leon, and was taking Dom's old car home while Dom drove the Mazda.

"I know." Letty replied seriously.

"I'm crazy about you." He told her, turning her in his arms and pressing his forehead to hers.

"Me too, Dom." She smiled.

Dom kissed her again against the side of his new car. He heard Vince and Leon wolf whistling in the background but he didn't care.

* * *

So there it is! :] I hope you like it! Please review!

Quick question, what chapter has been you guys' favorite? Lemme know! Maybe I can make the chapters more like what you liked best! :]

xox


	15. Chapter 15

I started thinking about how I don't really have a lot of Mia in this story; like, she's there, but not as prevalent as the others. So this chapter has a lot of Mia in it :] I hope you guys approve! I love you all for your reviews/follows/favorites :] they hold the power to turn a frown into a smile!

Dom: 18. Vince and Leon: 17. Letty and Jesse: 16 Mia: 14.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Daddy, I need someone to drive me to the mall tomorrow; there's a sale at my favorite store and I need a new outfit for the Student Council Lunch." Mia said, her puppy eyes smiling up at her father.

It was after school one day, almost closing time at the garage. Mr. T. knew something was up when his youngest daughter had shown up with the boys and Letty at the garage; she **never **liked hanging out in 'a sweaty, greasy, boring garage' as she would call it.

Mr. T. looked up from his paperwork and sighed. "I can't tomorrow, mija, we've got several pickups tomorrow and I have to be here to make sure the knuckleheads don't screw up my paperwork." He replied.

Mia pouted but had already planned for such an obstacle. "Could you make one of the guys do it?" She asked.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Mia, you know how they despise taking you to the mall." He told her.

"But, Daddy, I absolutely **have** to have a new outfit; the Lunch's Friday night!" She objected.

"Can't you wear something old?" He inquired.

Mia looked appalled. "Dad, this is the **Student Council** Lunch. It's extremely fancy and everyone has to look their best. I have to have something new." She explained.

Mr. T. chuckled. "Well excuse me, mija."  
"So, you'll make one of them drive me?" She asked hopefully.  
"I suppose I could persuade one of them to do it." He sighed.  
Mia squealed happily. "Thank you, Daddy!" She grinned.  
"But you have to check over this paperwork." Mr. T. said, getting up.  
"Ok!" She replied, unfazed by the request; that was a normal happening anyway.

Mr. T. walked to the front to see all his kids, minus Mia, smiling happily. Jesse was at his computer, as always, Leon and Vince were debating about which part would go better on the Chevy they were working on. Dom and Letty were suspiciously hidden behind the open hood of the Dodge they were 'working' on.

"Guys!" Mr. T. called, gaining the attention of three of the five. He rolled his eyes and leaned through the window of the Dodge, honking the horn.

Dom and Letty jumped and the hood slammed closed. Dom glanced at his dad and chuckled nervously. Their lips were swollen and Letty's hair was a mess; the boys hadn't even been paying attention to them, but now that they were they snickered loudly.

Mr. T. arched an eyebrow at his son, but said nothing. "One of you is taking Mia to the mall after school tomorrow. Decide amongst yourselves who it is, I don't care who, but one of you **will**. Understand?" He said firmly.

"Got it." They replied, and he walked back into the office.

"I did it last time, I'm out!" Leon announced, stepping away.

"My car needs working on, I can't drive her." Jesse stammered out, looking back to his computer.

Vince, Dom, and Letty all looked at each other with serious faces for a moment.

And then the Rock-Paper-Scissors tournament broke out.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors shoot!" They all exclaimed.

Vince went rock, while Dom and Letty both went scissors. Vince grinned madly and stretched his arms out in the air while the other two groaned.

"You cannot beat the champion!" He exclaimed loudly.

Dom turned to Letty and smirked. "It's you or me, babe." He told her.  
"Bring it, Papi." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors-shoot!" They exclaimed.

Dom went paper while Letty went rock, making her the loser and Mia's chauffer for tomorrow.

"Yes!" Dom grinned, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Damn it!" Letty yelled crossing her arms with a huff.

"Oh come on, baby, don't be a sour puss." Dom chuckled at her, bring her into his arms.

Letty pouted out her bottom lip and stared at him. "I don't wanna. She always makes me try stupid girly shit on and we'll be there for hours." She whined.

"You'll live." He smiled at her, pecking her lips lightly.  
"And if I don't?" Letty snapped.

"Don't be dramatic, I'll make it worth your while. I'll try to save you if I can." He promised.

"You better, Papi." Letty sighed.

Dom grinned at his girlfriend's defeated attitude and kissed her again. Vince and Leon rolled their eyes.

"No PDA in the garage!" Vince yelled out.  
"Shut up, V!" Dom yelled back.

"Who's going?" Mr. T. yelled from the office.  
"LETTY!" Dom, Vince, Leon, and Jesse yelled back.

Mia's squeals of joy could be heard all the way in the front. The boys grinned and laughed at Letty's expense, who just rolled her eyes and flipped them the bird in response.

*  
"Ooh! This is so pretty, Letty try it on!" Mia beamed, holding up a yellow shirt out to Letty.

The older girl's eyes narrowed as the same words came out of Mia's mouth for the twelfth time **in that store**.

"Mia, I don't wanna-" Letty started to object, but the stubborn Toretto was having none of it.

"Leticia Ortiz we are shopping and you will try on these clothes and stop complaining alright? Dom is going to want to take you on a date sometime, and you will not have **a thing** to wear! Now, get in that dressing room with these clothes and **try them on**." Mia hissed.

Letty stood awkwardly for a moment, glaring at the younger girl; she sighed and took the stack of clothes Mia was holding and shuffled over to the dressing room. Letty was stubborn, but Mia was not one to be trifled with once she put her mind to it. When she chose to stand up, there was no backing down.

Mia beamed happily and skipped after Letty.

Letty was mumbling and cursing under her breath as she slammed the dressing room door closed. Mia had picked out glittery, tight, colorful outfits, and Letty was not a happy camper.

She was in the middle of trying on the first shirt when she heard her phone ring in her jacket pocket. Letty fished it out and rolled her eyes as she read the text from Dom.

Having fun? ;) –D  
Ur sister is making me try on clothes. –L

*  
Dom grinned at the thought of Letty cursing in a dressing room at some store at the mall. He was in the garage, goofing off with the boys and glanced up at Vince, who was watching him curiously.

"Mia's got Let tryin' on clothes at the mall." Dom answered.  
Vince grinned evilly. "I love it when Mia uses Let as her personal Barbie."  
"Yea, so do I. Gets her all riled up." Dom chuckled.  
"And we all know how much you love that." Leon put in, grinning.

Dom rolled his eyes, but he knew it was true. He picked his phone back up and sent another text to his girlfriend.

Sounds fun, how many stores she gone in so far? –D  
4. And we've been here for two hours. Still got at least 3 more to go. –L  
Man, all for 1 silly outfit...that sucks babe, I'm sorry :/ -D  
Look at this stupid outfit she's got me in. –L

Then, Dom's phone lit up with a new message, Letty'd sent him a picture of the aforementioned outfit.

Dom was taking a drink of water when he opened it, and the second he looked at it he spit it out all over the floor; bursting into laughter. Vince and Leon looked at him, alarmed at his sudden outburst, but when he showed them the picture they had similar reactions.

Letty was wearing a pink shirt with puffy, ruffled sleeves; it looked like a grandma shirt. She was glaring at the mirror as she took the picture, and she still had on her cargo pants.

Dom's phone vibrated in his hand and he grinned at the text: DON'T SHOW THE BOYS THE PICTURE. –L

Too late XD how'd u know anyway? Btw u look cute, babe ;) –D

Because I know u, dumbass. Shut ur trap, I'm only wearing this to shut ur sister up. I refuse to put on the skirt she chose to go w/it. Not happening. –L

Well, just tell her it didn't fit or something, idk. –D

She'll just get the next size! She's impossible to shop w/! Y couldn't u just drive her, at least Mia wouldn't force u into clothes. –L

Bc I didn't wanna drive her :P maybe she'll find something u actually like. –D

And maybe I'll shave my head, who knows. –L

Dom grinned at her antics; she was pissed, and he knew it. But he loved nothing better than ruffling her feathers when she got her panties in a twist.

Well...this one's not so bad. –L

Another picture came through, this one of Letty in a black top with a laced back; it looked silky and hugged her curves nicely. She had white ripped up jeans too, clinging to her legs tightly. Dom smiled at his beautiful girlfriend, shaving the picture.

I like that one, you look amazing :) –D

*  
Letty blushed as she read his response, and decided she'd get that outfit. She put it in a different pile on the chair while the rest of the clothes got thrown on the floor, ignored.

"So did Dom like it?" Mia asked happily.  
"Yea." Letty replied.  
"Aw! My brother has decent fashion sense!" Mia giggled.

Mia says you have decent fashion sense XD –L  
Dom snorted at that. I refuse to have 'fashion sense'. –D

Letty laughed and repeated to Mia, who just rolled her eyes as Letty opened the door to hand her the rejects. Which was ninety percent of the pile. Mia handed Letty one more and smiled.

"Just this last one and I won't make you try anything else on. Please?" She said hopefully.

Letty rolled her eyes but took it from her nonetheless. She didn't bother looking at it, she just threw the outfit on. When she looked up at the mirror, her eyes widened.

Mia had tricked her into a corset and a leather skirt. The corset was dark green with thin straps crisscrossing on her back. The skirt was black and covered half her thighs.

"Mia Toretto, do you realize what would happen if Mr. T. saw me wearing this?" Letty exclaimed, throwing the door open.

Mia giggled gleefully. "Do you realize what would happen if Dom saw you wearing that?" She inquired.

Letty couldn't fight the grin that grew on her face. "Yea, he'd probably go insane."  
Mia grinned evilly, pulling out her cell phone. "Let's test that shall we? Pose."

Letty glared at Mia, leaned against the door. "Mia, do not take my picture in this. I am serious." She told her.

But it was too late; Mia had already snapped the picture. She grinned and bounced on her feet. "Omg, Letty this picture is so sexy!" She exclaimed.

The older girl's eyes widened and she tried to rip the phone away from Mia, and just barely missed when she lunged for it. Mia quickly turned away, typing furiously.

"Sent!" Mia beamed, handing the phone to Letty.  
"Shit, Mia. I look ridicu-" Letty stopped when she saw the picture.

She looked really good; Mia had taken the picture will she was talking and Letty's mouth was partially hanging open. Letty couldn't capture herself looking this good if she tried; her hair was perfectly framing her face in a controlled looking mess.

"Damn, Mia. Maybe you should be a photographer." Letty smiled at the younger girl.

"Nah, you should be a model!" Mia beamed.  
Letty snorted. "Hell no."  
"Aw, why not, Letty you're gorgeous!" She insisted.  
"Because, those skinny bitches don't eat; I'd never survive!" Letty laughed.

Mia laughed too. "Well, you do like food. But I still think you'd be gorgeous."  
"If either of us is gonna be a model, Mi, it'll be you." Letty said seriously.

"Aw, thanks, Let. I should be a Victoria Secret model." Mia grinned, striking a pose goofily.

Letty burst into laughter at her ridiculous stance. "Mia, you got the looks, babe. But if your dad and the boys ever caught wind of it, you'd be locked up in the nearest tower with every piece of your skin covered!" She exclaimed.

Mia smiled evilly. "We should buy something there just to mess with them."

Letty grinned back. "You are trying to get us killed, aren't you? First this outfit now Victoria Secret stuff?"

"You should wear that to the races, Letty! Or just around the house, I'm sure Dom would appreciate." Mia said, poking her sister.

Letty smirked. "Mr. T. would kill me. Dom would lock me in his bedroom."  
"And that's a bad thing?" Mia rolled her eyes.  
"I don't know yet. We haven't really even talked about it." Letty replied seriously.

"Well, do you want to?" Mia asked.

"I kinda do, but then again I kinda wanna wait. You know, just to ease my conscience that Dom is really serious about us. I don't wanna be another skank." Letty explained.

"Well, if you want my opinion, Dom really **is** serious about you, Letty. He's never been more serious about anything, not even his cars. But, you two should wait until you're ready." Mia replied.

"Thanks, Mia. It's nice, girl talk every once in a while." Letty smiled softly.  
Mia beamed. "Yea, me too. It's us against five boys."

Letty walked back into the dressing room and put her normal clothes back on, straightening up the mess until she heard Mia talk again.

"What do you think Dom thought about the picture?" She asked giddily.

Letty smirked and opened the door again. "I'd really love to see his face right now, Mia."

*  
"Holy shit." Dom gaped at his phone.

He'd just gotten Mia's text, the picture of Letty, and opened it. His gorgeous girlfriend posing like that was not what he'd been expecting. He grinned as he looked at the picture longer, taking in his sexy girl.

"What?" Vince asked, looking up from the car they were supposed to be working on.

"Uh, nothing, V." Dom replied too quickly.  
Vince raised an eyebrow. "What, is it another picture of Let?" He asked.

This gained the attention of Jesse and Leon, who walked over and stood next to Vince expectantly.

"Nah, man. It's nothing." Dom shook his head, shooting Letty a quick text before shoving his phone back in his phone.

"You alright there, brothah?" Vince smirked at Dom's frazzled attitude as Leon and Jesse went back to looking at the computer schematics for Leon's new upgrades.

"Letty's gonna kill me." Dom grinned, pulling his phone out again to look at the picture.

Half of him wanted to set this picture as his new background, but the other half knew that then others would see it.

And he didn't want that.  
She was his.  
Only his.

Damn, Dom thought as he looked at the picture. He knew one thing for sure; he sure had a sexy girlfriend.

*  
Letty's phone rang in her hand and she grinned at Mia, who immediately invaded her personal space to see what he'd said.

Get it. I don't even care how much it is, I'll pay for it. Get it. I wanna c u in it in person. ;) –D

U like? –L  
Hell yea, Mami. ;) –D

Letty grinned and shoved her phone back in her pocket, going up to the register to pay for the two Dom-approved outfits. Mia was right behind her with her hands full of new clothes she wanted and the credit card Mr. T. had begrudgingly handed over that morning.

"So, which one's your big Student Council outfit?" Letty grinned as she waited for the cashier to hand her the change.

"Oh, none of these. There is not Stucco lunch." Mia grinned evilly.

Letty's mouth dropped. "Wait, what? Then why the hell are we here, Mia?"

"Because they were having sales, and Dad would never give me his card and make one of you drive me unless he thought it was important." Mia said smugly, swiping her card, taking the receipt and her bags, and strutting out of the store.

Letty stood there with her mouth opening and closing. "I'd be pissed, if that wasn't so damn brilliant." She said to no one, shaking her head.

She jogged and caught up with the young Italian girl, who was checking her phone for the time. "Dad said we gotta be back by seven, and it's already five thirty! We still have the **rest of the mall** to cover!" Mia exclaimed dramatically.

"Mia, we've been at school **all day**. I had three pop quizzes and a ton of homework. Can't we go home now?" Letty whined.

"Absolutely not." Mia replied, before dragging Letty into another store.

*  
Dom and the boys were goofing off again, until Mr. T. came in; then they all pretended to be hard at work, even though they all knew they weren't fooling anybody. Especially not him.

"Alright boys, it's almost closing time. Since Mia is at the mall I gotta go get dinner started. Who's gonna lock up?" He asked.

The boys looked at each other, and then the Rock-Paper-Scissor tournament started up again, much to the older man's amusement.

"I did it last time." Jesse said, stepping away from the circle.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors shoot!" The three boys exclaimed.

Vince went paper while the other two went rock. He once again grinned in victory, prancing around the garage with a wild grin on his face.

"I win again, suckers!" He whooped.

Leon and Dom sighed and glanced at each other. "Rock-Paper-Scissors shoot!" They said.

Leon went paper while Dom went rock again, making Dom the loser. He groaned loudly and kicked a tire. Leon grinned and patted his friend on the back before going back to work.

Dom looked at a grinning Mr. T. and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked .

"Two things: that my eighteen year old son and his seventeen year old friends resolve almost everything with rock-paper-scissors, and the fact that you boys still include Vince; you know he wins every time." Mr. T. smirked.

"We've settled everything like that since we were kids and didn't wanna take out the trash." Dom grinned and shook his head. "And I don't even know how Vince always manages to beat us." He shrugged.

"It's really simple, honestly." Mr. T. shook his head.  
"Oh really?" Dom rolled his eyes.

Mr. T. arched an eyebrow at his son. "Fifty bucks says I can beat him." He challenged.

Dom smirked. "You're on, old man."

They shook on it and Mr. T. grinned. "Hey, Vince, c'mere." He called.

Vince looked up from his victory dance curiously and walked over, hands shoved in his pockets. "Yea?" He asked.

"Play me at rock-paper-scissors." Mr. T. demanded.  
Vince grinned. "Oh, come on, Tony, I don't wanna hurt your pride."  
"Humor me." Mr. T. replied, smiling.  
"Alright." Vince shrugged. "But you won't beat me, Tony." He added.

"Care to wager?" Mr. T. inquired.  
"Sure." Vince grinned eagerly.

]Mr. T. thought for a moment. "A month's worth of taking out the trash, and cleaning the bathrooms and fifty bucks, in exchange for one night out in my Charger." He said, holding up his keys.

Four jaws simultaneously hit the floor at his offer; **no one** drove the Charger but Mr. T. and that was that. You just didn't even ask. Not only driving it, but driving it for **an entire night** was priceless. All four of the boys' minds wandered to the races, thinking about how much they could rack up with Vince driving the Charger.

"Deal, old man." Vince accepted eagerly.

Jesse and Leon walked over, both equally shocked as Dom, leaning against the hood of the Dodge.

"Is he insane?" Dom asked quietly.

"Nah, man. Gotta be a problem with the Charger; he'll blame Vince for it or something afterwards." Jesse shook his head.

"Ready?" Mr. T. asked.  
"Always." Vince grinned.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors shoot!" They both said.

Once again, four jaws hit the floor.

Vince went scissors.  
And Mr. T. went rock.  
Vince's undefeated record had been destroyed.

Mr. T. grinned proudly. "I believe rock beats scissors, Vincent."

"I-I don't believe it." Vince stuttered, shaking his head.

"Care to try again? A hundred bucks and two months bathroom and trash for two nights out with my Charger?" Mr. T. inquired.

Vince nodded and stood up straight. "Rock-Paper-Scissors shoot!" They both exclaimed.

Once again four jaws dropped.

Vince went rock.  
Mr. T. went paper.

"Well, Vince. I believe that's twice you've been bested." Mr. T. grinned smugly.

"Nice job, Mr. T." Jesse gaped.  
"Vince, brothah you lost it!" Leon laughed.

Mr. T. walked over to Dom, hand outstretched waiting for his payment. Dom gaped at his dad and shook his head.

"I don't know how you did it, Pop, but I'm glad ya did." Dom chuckled.

Mr. T. leaned close to Dom's ear. "He goes in a cycle; rock, paper, scissors. It's the same cycle every time, he always picks up where he left off. Keep up with what he did last time, and you've beaten him the next time." He said lowly, so that only Dom could hear.

Dom thought about it, and grinned at his dad. "I never even noticed."

"I know. That's why you've got lock up, and I've got me a hundred and fifty bucks, plus a toilet cleaner and garbage man for the next two months." Mr. T. grinned widely.

Vince had his arms crossed and was sulking at his two consecutive losses when Mr. T. stretched his hand out. "C'mon, Vincent; a wager's a wager."

Vince sighed heavily and slapped a hundred bucks into the older man's hand; extremely bitter that he'd been beaten.

"Alright boys, I'm off to get dinner started. Vince, Leon, Jesse, you're free to go in twenty minutes. Dom, you've got lock up. Make sure everything's in its place and don't come home till it is." Mr. T. announced, walking out to his car.

"He beat me." Vince said, shaking his head as the Charger drove off.  
"C'mon man, shake it off." Leon said grinning, patting Vince on the back.

Vince grumbled, and walked back to the Ford he was finishing.

Dom thought for a moment, before he got an idea and texted Letty.

*  
"Mia, please let it end!" Letty exclaimed as she was dragged into yet another store against her will.

"Letty! We have to hit all the good stores!" Mia snapped, stomping her foot.

Both the girl's hands were full; Mia's full of her stuff, and Letty had two bags of her own stuff, the rest was Mia's bags that she couldn't hold anymore.

While Mia walked over to a 'HALF OFF' sign, Letty crashed into a chair near the entrance. She watched as a girl Mia's age and a girl Letty's age approached her, and the three started giggling and laughing.

"Letty! Come here, this is my friend Claire and her sister Dana!" Mia exclaimed happily.

Letty sighed and got up, waving to the two girls. "Hey." She said.  
"Letty? As in Ortiz?" Dana inquired.  
"What of it?" Letty replied, arching an eyebrow.  
"You're Dom's girlfriend." Dana said flatly.

She crossed her arms defensively. "Your point? I already beat up three bitches I don't mind making it four." Letty said sharply.

Dana backed up a step. "No, girl, I'm not tryna get my face busted. Becky needs a nose job now. I'm good. I'm just sayin' a lot of girls don't like you took him off the market is all." She said quickly.

"Yea, that's what I thought." Letty rolled her eyes.  
"So, this sale is amazing, huh?" Mia said quickly, trying to change the subject.  
"Totally!" Claire beamed and the two started chatting about clothes.

Letty sighed and pulled out her phone; one new text from Dom. She smiled and opened it.

I got lock up tonight, boys will be gone in 20 mins, come by and model that outfit for me? ;) –D

Mia won't be ready in 20 mins... :/ -L

Letty thought for a moment after she sent that text. Dana had car keys in her hand, and Mia was obviously going to be a while longer.

If I give u an out can u convince her? U've probably put up w/enough of her shopping for one day –D

Yea, give me an out, Papi. I got it from there ;) –L

Hey, Letty, I need ur help at the garage. It's really important. –D

"Hey, Mia, Dom needs me at the garage." Letty announced.  
Mia's face dropped instantly. "Oh, but I'm not done shopping!" She whined.  
"I could give you a ride home if Letty really needs to go." Dana shrugged.  
"Really? Oh that'd be great!" Mia beamed.

"You sure, girl? Mr. T. will kill me if he thinks I abandoned you." Letty said, feigning hesitance.

Letty knew she was already going, she was just keeping herself out of trouble with Mr. T.

"Yea, totally! I'll tell Dad I ran into some friends and I let you go since you've got homework and stuff." Mia grinned.

"Ok girl. I'll see ya at the fort." Letty smiled back.

Mia hugged her and took the bags that were hers. "Thanks for driving me, sorry take so long!"

They both knew she wasn't really sorry, she just felt the need to say the words.

"Hey, don't even worry girl. You know I got your back, we're sisters." Letty grinned, backing away from the horrid store.

"See you at home!" Mia called. Letty waved and practically ran out to her car, grinning madly as she texted Dom.

Got my out ;) I'm on my way there right now, Papi! –L  
Mia got a way home? –D  
Ran into a friend w/a sister that can drive. She's good. –L  
Awesome, now get ur ass here, Mami ;) –D

Letty rolled her eyes and sent one more message before pulling out of the parking lot.

I'll get there when I get there, Papi –L

*  
They boys had just rolled out not five minutes before Letty pulled in, smiling as she caught sight of a shirtless Dom. It was hot in the garage, and he had stripped his shirt off a while ago.

Dom turned and grinned at his girl, walking over and pulling her into his arms. One hand gripped the back of her head and crashed her lips to his; kissing her like it'd been days since they'd seen each other, while the other gripped her waist tightly, pulling her closer.

"Miss me, Papi?" Letty grinned teasingly.

Dom chuckled and pushed her against his now red Mazda sitting inside the shop. He put one arm on either side of her head and grinned at her. "You know it, Mami." He replied, nuzzling his face in her neck.

"So what's this big emergency, huh?" She laughed as he nipped her neck.  
"I needed to kiss you." Dom explained seriously, kissing her again.

"You're so cheesy. "She teased.

Dom chuckled and bit her lip gently. "You like it."  
"Maybe." She rolled her eyes.

His hands slid down her sides, his touch burning her skin. Letty wrapped her arms around his neck and Dom lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She grinned down at him as their lips met again in a furious kiss, both fighting for dominance.

"So about that outfit..." Dom trailed off, grinning at her.  
"Oh, that thing? I didn't buy it." Letty shook her head.  
He pouted at her, disappointed. "But I liked it." He said.

Letty grinned and kissed him again. "Well then it's probably a good thing that it's in my car, huh?" She asked.

Dom grinned. "Well, I'd rather it be on you. You looked good in it baby, really good."

"Did you delete that picture?" She asked, tilting her head.  
He snorted. "Hell no."  
"Dom, don't keep it! I look like some porn star." Letty said, slapping his bare chest.

Dom grinned. "No baby, porn stars don't wear clothes."  
"Oh and you would know?" She challenged.

He chuckled at her and refused to answer. "I saved the other one too, the black shirt one."

"Why?" Letty whined, hating having her picture taken.  
"Because you look gorgeous, and it's my wallpaper on my phone." Dom explained.  
"Nuh-uh." Letty said.

Dom reached over to the work bench and grabbed his phone, Letty still firmly wrapped around him. He unlocked it and showed it to her; the picture of her in the black top was indeed his wallpaper.

"Beautiful." Dom smiled softly at her.

Letty was strangely touched that he saved this picture as his wallpaper. People never did sappy stuff like that for her.

She felt herself blushing, but Dom didn't comment on it, for her sake. He put his phone back on the bench and smiled up at her. "You actually want me as your wallpaper?" She asked.

"Letty, baby, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. I would stare at you all day if I could. Now I can look at you more; especially in class at school when you're on the other side of the building." Dom smiled fondly at her.

"When did you get so sweet, Dominic?" Letty asked seriously.

"Something Mom programmed in me, Pop says. I've just never had a girl I wanted to be sweet to I guess." Dom shrugged.

"And I changed that?" She asked.

"Letty, baby, you changed **everything**." Dom said seriously, a fond smile tugging on his lips.

Letty smiled at him and cradled his head between her hands, lowering her lips to his again.

Needless to say, they were late for dinner.

* * *

I'm so happy you're all liking my story; I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Can't you just see the boys having the Rock-Paper-Scissors Tournament? I love having Mr. T. putting them in their place, and I love writing him :D

So tell me what you think! Leave a review! Or shoot me a PM if you'd rather; I'm honestly not picky, either way. I love writing this, and I especially love writing Dotty fluff :] Any requests? Lemme know and I'll see what I can do to make it happen!

I love you all! More soon!

xox


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Thank you all so so so so SO much for your revies/follows/favorites. They mean the absolute world to me! I hope you like this chapter, it was suggested by peaches2421! Thank you, dear, for your suggestion! I hope this lives up to what you were hoping for!

Enjoy, and leave a review please! Don't own, blah, blah.

Dom: 18. Vince and Leon: 17. Letty and Jesse: 16. Mia: 14

* * *

Chapter 16

Dom and Letty were having the worst luck finding moments alone all week; the boys would come marching in, or Mr. T. would interrupt, not to mention the countless times Mia had barged in.

Dom really needed some alone time with his girl.

He couldn't get it anywhere; at school there were pesky teachers, at the garage there were pesky brothers, at the fort there was a pesky sister plus the pesky brothers.

What's a guy to do?

Plot to get them all out of the house simultaneously of course!

His brilliant plan started when Mr. T. announced he was headed to San Diego that Friday and wouldn't be back until Saturday afternoon; he would be staying with an old racing buddy.

"You sure you're not gonna freak out being gone?" Dom teased him.

The two were working on the Charger out in the shop at the fort late that Wednesday night, and Mr. T. had brought up his trip.

"Well, I figure since there's an adult in the house now, that everything should be just fine." Mr. T. smiled.

Dom smiled back proudly. "Thanks, Pop."

Mr. T. arched an eyebrow. "I meant Letty."

His son's eyes narrowed and he threw a rag at the old man. "Ha. Ha. Funny, Pop, real funny." Dom rolled his eyes.

Mr. T. merely smirked. "I thought it was."

Suddenly the sound of footsteps reached their ears and the two Toretto men turned their heads to see Letty walking into the garage; wearing cut off shorts and a black tank top, along with the combat boots Dom had bought her the previous year.

"Need a hand?" She asked. Her voice had become rough and husky as she matured, and Dom loved it.

The sound of her voice was enough to send shivers down Dom's spine, and he grinned at her. "Not sure you can handle this amount of American Muscle, babe." He teased, innuendo dripping in his voice.

Letty arched and eyebrow and smirked at him. "Not much muscle to work with, Papi." She shot back.

"That better be an insult to Dominic and not my car." Mr. T. smirked.

Letty let out a raspy laugh that had Dom smiling lustfully at her. Mr. T. chuckled and threw a rag at his son. "Dom, go get us a beer." He said.

"But Pop-" Dom started to object but Mr. T. had none of it.

"I want a moment with Leticia if you would. Take your time with it." He said firmly.

Dom nodded and walked out of the shop towards the house, sending a lingering glance to Letty. She smiled at him and he winked back.

She turned anxiously to the older man expectantly. He nodded towards the wrench Dom had put down, and Letty grabbed it; giving him a hand with his precious car.

"So, you gave my son a Mazda." Mr. T. started.

Letty knew where this conversation was going. She shifted her weight awkwardly and looked up at him. "Um...yea."

Mr. T. stared at her for a long moment; making Letty nervous about what he'd say next. Finally, he cracked a smile at her. "How come I didn't get Mazda?" He asked.

Letty burst into laughter, relieved. "Well now, that would be a downgrade, Mr. T.; you're supposed to upgrade your car. That Mazda's got nothing on the Charger."

He grinned at her. "Good answer, mija."

Letty smiled fondly and went back to working on the car. "But you don't give a Mazda to just anybody." He went on.

She let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, Dom's not just anybody." She replied looking up.

They locked gazes, and Letty saw a proud father in the man. "You have changed him, Leticia. For the better. You are the only woman he will ever settle down with, and I can see that. But, he will screw up royally, that I promise you. I know my son. It's nice to know that you will be around to take care of him." He said softly.

"I'll always be around, Mr. T." Letty smiled.  
"Good." He replied.

They stood in silence again; a comfortable silence. Dom came back with two beers, seeing that they were done talking about whatever it was they'd been talking about, and handed the other to his father.

"What, you didn't bring me one?" Letty arched an eyebrow pointedly.  
Dom smirked. "You and I both know even if I had, you'd still drink mine."  
Letty grinned, grabbing the open beer from his hand. "True."

"Well, it's getting late, and this old man is tired. I'm off to bed." Mr. T. announced.

"Night Pop." Dom replied.  
"Night, Mr. T." Letty replied.

He smiled at them and walked inside the house. Dom turned to Letty, taking the beer from her hands and trapping her between him and the car; smirking slightly at her.

"So, what'd you and Pop talk about?" He asked.  
"Stuff." Letty replied.  
"Really?" Dom rolled his eyes.

"He just commented about the Mazda." She told him.  
Dom nodded and nuzzled her nose with his. "The boys were all jealous."  
"They'll get over it." Letty grinned.

Dom grinned back and kissed her softly, running one hand into her silky locks. Letty melted into him and into the kiss, moaning lightly when he bit her lip. Their kiss was just heating up, when they were yet again interrupted.

"Not on my car!" Mr. T. yelled from the porch.

Letty burst out laughing, and Dom dropped his head to his shoulder, flipping of the old man. They both heard his laughter and the door shut again.

"I swear, our family is the biggest group of cock-blockers in the history of cock-blocking." Dom sighed heavily.

Her body vibrated with her laughter, bringing a smile to his lips. "That they are. But hey, what can you do?" Letty replied.

"Pop will be gone this Friday." Dom informed her.

"Oh really? Mia said something about a sleepover at so-and-so's house this Friday, but she wasn't sure if she was going." Letty replied.

Dom's head immediately lifted up with a mysterious smirk on his lips. "Hmm... that would be quite **convenient**; Pop and Mia both gone." He started.

"That just leaves the three stooges." Letty smirked.

"I'm sure I can come up with something to get them away for a while." Dom smiled at her.

"Oh? What for?" Letty challenged.

"Just, you and me time. We don't have to do anything, Let; I don't wanna push you into anything. But, it would be nice to just have time with you. Without them around." Dom said softly, caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Letty smiled at him. "Yea, they've kinda become attached to our hips lately, huh?"  
Dom snorted. "Kinda?"

"Well we're becoming even more of a team now, going to the races more often. I guess we're all just attached to each other." Letty shrugged.

"But I still just want time with my girl." Dom pouted.

Letty grinned. "Well, why don't you work your magic on the boys, and I'll work mine on Mia. Then come Friday it'll just be you and me, Papi."

Dom smiled brightly at her. "Sounds perfect."

*  
"So, guys, what would it take to keep you all away from the fort tomorrow night?" Dom asked the next day at school.

It was lunch, and Letty had dentition for mouthing off to her Spanish teacher; leaving the boys to their own devices.

Vince smirked. "Why, you got plans for Let?" He teased.  
Dom rolled his eyes. "V, man I just want some time alone with her."

"I won't be there. You guys deserve some...time together." Jesse replied understandingly.

Dom flashed him a grateful smile and turned to Leon and Vince. "Well, if you're just gonna have sex with Let, why not just drive her somewhere and make it happen?" Vince asked.

Dom's face grew serious and he all but glared at his best friend/brother. "I'm not trying to have sex with Letty yet, Vince. Her and I talked about that and I wanna wait with her." He said.

Vince eyed him for a moment, before nodding. "Alright, what's your offer?" He grinned.

Dom chuckled and put his elbows on the table. "What do you want, V? Don't screw with me I know you already got somethin' in mind."

"Lemme drive the Mazda." Vince said eagerly.  
"Nope." Dom replied immediately. "No one drives it but me."  
"Letty drove it." Leon smirked.  
"Letty's special." Dom corrected. "Think of something else." He added to Vince.

"Well, personally I'm tired of trash duty; it's a bitch to clean up after those BBQs. Take that for the rest of the two weeks I've got it, and I'm out of the fort for tonight. I'll crash with Jesse." Vince said.

"Deal." Dom nodded. "Leon?" He asked his other best friend.

"I got Monday opens the next two weeks, I'd really like that to go away." Leon grinned.

"I don't make the schedule, Le. You'll have to take that up with Pop." Dom shook his head.

"**Or**," Leon smirked, "You take them off my hands."

Dom groaned, Monday opens at the garage were **the worst; **you'd have to get up earlier than normal for school and you were already tired from the weekend, make sure everything's there and nothing got stolen over the weekend, unlock all the doors, and file the paperwork leftover from Friday, staying until seven forty-five when Mr. T. got there.

"Le, ain't there anything else?" Dom whined.

"Nope. Either you open for me the next to Mondays or I'll be hangin' with you and Let." Leon grinned evilly.

"Why do you guys hate me and Letty having time together?" Dom sighed dejectedly.

"Because it pisses you off." The boys replied in unison.

Dom flipped them the bird as the bell rang, ending lunch. "Fine, Le. But I better not even **see** any one of your asses in the neighborhood tomorrow night."

"Deal." They all grinned.

*  
Mia had taken to riding with Letty in the mornings; it was better than riding with any of the boys, that was for sure. Mia hurried to her sister's car after school that day, eager to get started on her big project.

Letty was waiting for her, leaned against the hood of her car and got in once she saw Mia coming. The younger girl slid in, and the two chatted aimlessly about school drama while Letty drove to the fort to drop Mia off.

Mia was about to get out when Letty spoke up. "Hey, why don't you go to Julie's party on Friday night?" She asked.

Mia arched an eyebrow. "Why?" She demanded.  
"So me and Dom can be alone." Letty explained.  
"'Kay. I'll go, no worries." Mia grinned.  
"Thanks, Mia." Letty grinned back, before pulling out of the driveway.

*  
Dom automatically smiled as he saw Letty pull into the garage; it was a reflex now whenever he saw her car. Or when he saw her in general, more like it. The boys were all busy, off in their own little worlds as Dom pulled her to him.

"You get the boys?" She asked lowly.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Cost me two Monday opens and two weeks' trash duty, but yea. They'll be gone. Mia?" He explained.

"Ouch, oh shit; two Monday opens?" Letty laughed.  
"Yea, yea. You're takin' one of them." Dom grinned, pinching her hip.

"The hell I am; you were responsible for the boys, not me." Letty snorted.  
"Did you get Mia?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Duh, Papi."

"What'd you give her?" Dom arched an eyebrow.  
Letty grinned. "Nothin'. Told her to go to Julie's party and she said ok."

Dom groaned. "So I get to take all the shit from the boys and you just get a simple ok?" He pouted.

"Sounds like it." She smirks.  
"Yea, well, it'll be worth it." Dom smiled at her, pressing his forehead to hers.

Letty smiled back at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey now, save it for tomorrow!" Vince exclaimed, throwing a rag in their direction.

They rolled their eyes and flipped him off, stealing a quick kiss before turning to work on the cars needing to be fixed.

*  
When Dom got home on Friday he immediately went to his room and crashed on his bed, exhausted from the week's work and from a tiring day at school. He'd taken the boys' crap and teasing all day, but he really didn't care.

Dom just wanted Letty to hurry up and get back from taking Mia to her stupid sleepover and get into his arms.

That's all he wanted.

He waited, just resting, for the sound of Letty's car pulling into the driveway; grinning when he finally heard the familiar purr of her Nissan. Dom didn't bother getting up, he knew she'd find him soon enough.

He heard her walk down the hall, and go into her bedroom, before his door open and she walked in. Dom still had his eyes closed but couldn't help but smile as he felt the bed dip with her added weight.

"Is there a particular reason why my new racer outfit is laid out on my bed?" She asked, grin evident in her voice.

Dom smirked, eyes still shut. "You never did model it for me."

She laughed and curled into his body, Dom wrapping his arms around her waist and opening his eyes to look at her.

"Hey." He grinned.  
"Hey yourself, Papi." Letty replied, rolling on top of him.

She trailed kisses up his neck and all over his face, avoiding his lips teasingly. Dom growled appreciatively and gripped her hips. "Please tell me everyone's gone." He said huskily.

Letty kissed her way to his ear and nibbled on the lobe. "Everyone's gone, Papi. The house is empty save for you and me." She grinned against his skin.

"Finally." Dom chuckled, sitting up enough to cup her face and kiss her thoroughly for the first time in what felt like weeks.

He pulled, back grinning madly. "What?" Letty laughed.  
"No one's here to interrupt us." He smiled happily.  
"They sure love to ruin our moments, huh?" She grinned back.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight, Papi?" Letty asked, kissing his lips lightly.

Dom traced circles into her hips, grinning up at her. "Well, I was thinking we could start with you modeling that outfit for me, kissing you senseless...then I got takeout on my way home, that's downstairs when we get hungry. Kissing you senseless some more...and watching a movie with my girl, while I kiss you senseless." Dom grinned smugly.

"Sounds like a lot of talk." Letty smirked at him.

Dom flipped them over and pressed his lips to hers, hard. His tongue parted her lips and hers met his, fighting for dominance as always. He captured her wrists in one of his hands and held them above her head, kissing down her neck lightly.

"Not just talk, babe." Dom grinned against her skin.  
Letty panted slightly, breathless from the kiss. "I can see that."

"How 'bout I go get changed, you put in that movie and get that takeout ready." She suggested.

Dom nodded, but didn't move from her body. He was too wrapped up in marking the sensitive spot on her neck. She moaned and scrapped her nails across the nape of his neck.

"Papi, I can get up if you're on top of me." Letty rolled her eyes.  
"Kinda the point, Let." He teased, licking away the pain of the bite.  
"But how am I supposed to model that outfit if I can't get up?" She laughed.

"I think we're good right here." Dom grinned at her, kissing her again.

He felt her smiling into the kiss and a similar one pulled on his lips; he was absolutely thrilled to finally be alone with his girl.

And then his cell phone rang. He growled and ignore it, but it rang again and again and again.

"Just answer the damn thing." Letty huffed.

Dom sighed and dropped his head to her shoulder, grabbing the phone from the nightstand. "What?" He answered.

He heard all three of the boys laughing on the other line. "Well hello to you too, Dominic." Vince snorted.

"What could you **possibly** want?" Dom sighed.  
"Nothing. Just seein' how your night's goin'." Leon replied.

Apparently he was on speaker.

"Guys, we had a deal." Dom said warningly.

"Uh-uh-uh. The deal was about us being **at the fort**. Nobody said anything about us not calling you." Vince replied giddily. Dom could **feel** the grin on his face.

"Vince..." Dom growled.

Letty rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone. "I swear to God, you three, if you call his phone, my phone, or the house phone at all after this, and someone's not dying, **one of you will be**." She growled.

The laughing immediately stopped and Dom grinned at his girlfriend. "We'll see you three tomorrow." She added, hanging up and slamming his phone down on the nightstand. She grinned back up at him and they crashed their lips together, not able to resist the urge to kiss the other when they were so perfectly alone.

As much as no one wanted to cross and angry Dom...  
An angry Letty was **so much worse**.

The phone didn't ring again all night.

*  
Mr. T. ended up coming home late that night, something had come up with his friend and he couldn't stay. So he made the two hour drive back home, arriving at the fort sometime after two in the morning.

He thought it was odd when he only saw Dom and Letty's cars in the driveway; there was always at least three cars-Dom, Vince, and Letty-there besides the Charger, and usually Jesse and Leon would be over there on weekends too.

Mr. T. yawned heavily and unlocked the front door, heading into the living room when he heard the TV on. He walked in and smiled at the sight before him.

Dom and Letty had apparently passed out watching TV; they were curled up together on the couch, boxes of Chinese food sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Dom was laying on his back, on leg thrown off the side of the couch. Letty was laying on top of him, her head over his heart, and Dom's arms wrapped securely around her.

Mr. T. couldn't remember ever seeing his son look so happy; Dom was smiling in his sleep and they both looked peaceful. Too peaceful to wake. So, he quietly turned the TV off and headed upstairs to his bed, completely exhausted.

And when he found the leather skirt in the hallway, he refused to acknowledge it; choosing to believe he was hallucinating due to lack of sleep.

* * *

So, I'm gonna keep this rated T if anyone's wondering. I probably could've made this chapter longer, but it's 3:48 a.m. and I'm sleepy X] I hope you all liked it! Especially peaches2421, thank you again for the suggestion!

I love you all! Hope you enjoyed :]

xox


	17. Chapter 17

Omg, hey guys! I'm alive :] I am so, so, so, so (add a million so's) sorry about the lack of updates. I started school last week and i had to deal with getting ready with that...then I got like, five hours of sleep for three days straight. It was awful :( i tried so hard to get this done last night, but i ended up falling asleep. I hope you guys haven't given up on me! I promise, i have a lot more chapters to do. I just..it might be a few days in between chapters until i get adjusted to school.

If anyone cares i am taking TWO college classes, and i'm a junior :O

BIG BIG BIG shoutout to peaches2421! Without her, this chapter wouldn't have gotten done as fast. I probably wouldn't have wrote a word this weekend since i'm so tired. She picked out Letty's dress, too, btw! I'm so thankful, she PM'd me a few times asking where my next update was XD i'm thankful for you doll! This got me over my writer's block and hopefully it lives up to your expectations!

You know the drill, i don't own. yea, yea.

I really hope you guys enjoy! Love you! xox

* * *

"Pop, c'mon you can't be serious." Dom said, gaping at his father.

"Son, that's the seventh time you've said that to me in the last hour. Repeating it does not change the answer; I am dead serious, Dominic." Mr. T. rolled his eyes.

The Toretto men were working at the garage on a hot afternoon; Letty was taking Mia home, Vince and Leon had gone off on a food run, and Jesse was making a parts run at Harry's. Leaving the father and son alone.

Mr. T. had brought up the subject when Dom had walked in, and since then it hadn't been dropped.

"Pop, why the hell are you making me go to **prom**?" Dom asked flatly.

"Because, son. My father made me, and his father made him. I'm passing the tradition on. All Toretto's are required to go to prom." Mr. T. smirked.

"And if I refuse?" Dom arched an eyebrow challenging.

"Well, let's see, you don't have that option. You are my son, you live in my house, you abide by the few rules that I set. My children are required to go to prom." Mr. T. explained.

"Pop, I went to homecoming; why do I need to go to another stupid dance?" His son rolled his eyes.

"Because I said so." Mr. T. smirked.

Dom shook his head. "You love saying that way too much, Pop."  
"Give it time, you will too." Mr. T. chuckled.

"So what, you want me to get a suit and all that shit? Take pictures with Letty too?" Dom rolled his eyes.

"That's exactly what I want." Mr. T. chuckled.

"Wait, so not only are you expecting me to go, you're expecting **Letty** to go to prom too? I mean, yea her and I are a package deal but Pop this is **Letty** we're talking about." Dom shook his head.

"And why are we talking about Letty?" A raspy voice asked, walking up behind the men.

Dom turned and smiled at his girlfriend, kissing her hello. She pulled away and smirked at him. "Nice try; **why are we talking about Letty**?" The girl in question demanded.

"You and Dominic are going to prom." Mr. T. explained.  
"Hell no." Letty shot back.

"Wasn't a question." The old man replied smoothly.

"Why do I gotta go? It's Dom prom! Hell, Leon and Vince ain't even going!" Letty objected.

"Like hell they aren't! They're goin' too, they just don't know it yet." Mr. T. said firmly.

"What is the big deal, Pop?" Dom sighed.

"I want you to go to prom. I would like to see my son go to prom with his girl." Mr. T. explained.

"But Mr. T. that means I gotta wear a dress." Letty whined.  
"And I gotta wear a suit." Dom added.

"Very good, you both know what to wear." Mr. T. grinned, walking to his office.

Dom looked at his girlfriend and sighed. "We're never getting out of this." He informed her.

"This is all your fault." Letty huffed, crossing her arms.  
"My fault?" Dom gaped.

"It's **your** prom." She grumbled, tying her hair up in a ponytail, preparing to get to work.

She started to walk off, but Dom caught her arm and pulled her to him. A strand of hair fell from Letty's ponytail and he gently tucked it behind her ear; smirking slightly at her.

"So you sayin' you don't wanna go with me?" He said, amused. Dom knew the answer, he just wanted Letty to confirmed it.

"Oh, God, Dom. C'mon man, you know it ain't like that." She sighed, leaning her forehead against his chest.

Dom chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Prom could be alright, I guess." He said lightly.

She groaned and pulled a fistful of his shirt into her hand. "That means I am going to have to wear a dress and heels and take pictures and shit. Mia is gonna go crazy about how I should do my hair and all that girlie crap. Prom is so overrated." Letty whined.

"If we don't go Pop will take my keys; that sure as hell ain't happening." Dom chuckled lightly, lightly tracing circles up and down her back; causing shivers to run through her spine.

"You can use my car." She grumbled against his chest.  
"Not happenin' Mami." Dom shook his head.

Letty sighed dramatically. "Fine, Dominic. You win. We will go to the damn prom...but I'm not gonna be happy about it. And when Mia starts to have a field day with this, I will blame you." She told him.

Dom chuckled at her antics and kissed her. "We'll figure something out." He mumbled against her lips. "You're not gonna make me do the whole 'will you go to prom with me' shit, are you?" Dom asked suddenly, pulling away from her lips he was so addicted to.

Letty threw her head back and laughed at the ridiculousness of his statement. "Dom, I don't even wanna go in the first place. Why would I make it worse by adding the cheesiness of a prom invite?" She grinned.

Dom grinned as he saw his girlfriend's mood had finally improved. "Just makin' sure, baby." He told her, swaying them back and forth in his arms before connecting their lips again.

"Ugh, I thought we discussed no PDA in the garage! Or in front of us at all, for that matter!" Vince's voice cut through the garage; breaking apart Dom and Letty's kiss.

Letty arched an eyebrow at him. "I thought we discussed that you are supposed to take a shower every day, not once a month." She snapped.

Leon and Jesse grinned and Dom smirked at her, tightening his hold around her body; keeping her close to him. She calmed him immediately, no matter what situation. As long as he had her in his arms, everything was alright.

"Oh, by the way, you two are required to go to prom." Dom announced to Leon and Vince.

They groaned loudly and dropped the food on the counter. "Aw, man, **why**? It's gonna be so **lame**." Leon whined.

"I know right?" Letty rolled her eyes.

"Why do we gotta go?" Vince inquired, his mouth already full of food.

"Pop's making us go; you, me, Leon, and Let." Dom explained, motioning to each in turn.

Vince scrunched his nose in distaste. "But I don't wanna." He whined.

"You're going, Vincent! Get over it!" Mr. T.'s voice rang through the garage; echoing from his office. "You as well,, Leon!" Mr. T. added.

"If I gotta go, you boys are sure as hell going." Letty said, pointing to them.

Mr. T. came back in the room, wiping some sweat off of his eye brows. "Will you lot get to work now please? You're going, no options, get to work." He said, waving his hands around.

"So bossy today." Letty snorted, pulling away from Dom's nice, warm, embrace to attend to a car in desperate need of an oil change.

Mr. T. chuckled and rolled his eyes, His kids were going to drive him absolutely, completely, nuts one day. That much he was sure of.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mia screamed later that night, as she and Letty stood in her bedroom.

They'd been chatting aimlessly in Mia's room after dinner, just like Mia and Letty do every day, when prom was brought up and it was brought to Mia's attention that Letty would be attending the aforementioned dance with her older brother.

Letty threw her hands over her ears to try and block out some of the horrifyingly girlie screak that spilled from Mia's lips.

"You get to go to prom? Omg, Letty that is so amazing! You are just so lucky! I can't wait to go to prom! Ooh, what color dress will you wear? We have to go shopping! Omg, Letty I'm so excited! Will you promise to take lots of pictures and tell me EVERYTHING about it? Please, please, please?" She squealed, talking almost too fast for Letty to comprehend.

"Mia, I will not be taking pictures. Except for a couple from the school photographer they're getting. And that's only because of your father. I don't wanna go, but I'm being forced." Letty huffed.

"But, Letty, it's **prom**, girl! This isn't just some silly, flashy dance like homecoming, this is PROM! Can I pick your dress? Can I do your makeup? Oh, and your hair as well?" Mia beamed, bouncing on the bed she was seated at.

Letty groaned and rolled her eyes, plopping back down on the floor she'd been sitting on. "Mia, you can choose the stupid dress for all I care. As long as it's not pink, it's fine. I don't care if you wanna do my hair and all that.." She informed the younger girl.

Mia squealed again with glee, grabbing her laptop to Google ideas for her sister's prom dress. She couldn't understand why Letty truly didn't care about prom; Mia had been dreaming of her prom dress for years, changing the color and style quite often.

Mia was determined to make **sure** it was perfect and that Dom would be completely stunned.

I hate you. –L

Dom laughed loudly as he read the text he got from Letty the next day after school. Mia and Mr. T. had ganged up on Letty and forced her to go shopping after school with Mia's assistance.

Needless to say Letty was not happy.

U sure about that, baby? ;) –D  
Very.-L  
It's just dress shopping, you'll live Letty! –D  
But you might not for making me go through with all this shit...-L

Dom laughed again and shoved his phone down in his pocket, turning back to the car he was working on.

"Hey, Dom!" Vince called through the garage, walking towards him.

He looked up again to see Vince and Leon coming into the shop, wild grins on both their faces. "What's up, guys?" Dom asked.

"Leon's bookin' the hotel rooms for prom night. We'll need your cash upfront please." Vince grinned.

Dom arched an eyebrow. "And why would I wanna do something like that?"  
Leon looked shocked. "Uh, you ain't gettin' a hotel room for prom?" He asked.

"Wasn't plannin' on it, why?" Dom asked, turning back to his car.

"Um, I thought that's what we did. You get a girl to go with you, you go to the stupid thing, takes some pictures, go to a hotel room and get laid." Vince said, confused.

Dom looked up again, wiping his hands off on a rag. "Well, that's not what I'm gonna do. You two wanna go do that that's fine. But I'm not taking Letty to a hotel room." He said.

"Why not?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, don't get us wrong, brothah, we don't exactly like the thought of you and baby girl gettin' it on...but I mean that's what all the guys do for prom, Dom." Vince explained.

"I'm not taking Letty to a hotel room; that's trashy and a lot less than what she deserves." Dom said firmly.

"Aw." Jesse cooed, walking in.

Dom rolled his eyes. "Say what you want, I don't care. It's not happening with me and Let."

"So, are you guys like, waiting?" Leon inquired.

"Yea, we are. I don't want Letty thinkin' I'm tryna force her into it, or feel like that's all I'm after with her." Dom explained.

"I think it's cool you're waiting." Jesse smiled slightly.  
"Yea." Leon agreed.

"Never thought you'd be one for waitin' brothah." Vince grinned, slapping him on the back.

"You ever think I'd be with Letty?" Dom chuckled.

"I did." Mr. T. replied, walking in.  
"Really?" They all asked, surprised.

"Of course. I knew it; I called it. I win." Mr. T. grinned.

"Yea, yea, yea, Pop." Dom rolled his eyes, not able to stop the smile spreading on his face.

"You boys got your tuxes?" Mr. T. inquired.

They groaned and Jesse snickered; being the only one-besides Mia-not going to prom. "Not yet." They all mumbled.

"well, you'll need to soon. Make sure you match your date's dresses, alright?" Mr. T. told them.

"God, Tony, why do you sound like such a chick?" Vince grumbled, crossing his arms sourly.

"I don't. I'm telling you what every Toretto father tells his sons when they go to prom." Mr. T. chuckled.

"You'd think you enjoy forcing us into doing shit like this." Dom rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's because I do." Mr. T. grinned. "Not get back to work." He told them all.

"Letty, just try this last dress on, please!" Mia begged through the dressing room door.

Letty had barricaded herself inside, having tried on to many dresses in one day for the tomboy to handle. Letty and Mia had both hated all the dresses on her, and she was ready to give up.

"Mia, I'm tired. I need to get to the garage so I can help out the boys. Can we please be done for today?" Letty groaned, hitting her head against the wall lightly in frustration.

"Leticia, you HAVE to have a dress TODAY. Dom needs a tux and he can't get one if you don't know what color dress you'll be wearing and so you have to pick one! I don't care if you don't want to or not, Dad put me in charge of making sure you get a dress and by God YOU WILL GET A DRESS TODAY!" Mia snapped.

The younger girl had her hands on her hips, panting slightly with her outburst. Letty didn't respond, and for a moment Mia didn't think she would. Then, the dressing room door opened slightly; only enough for Letty to stick her hand out for the last dress.

Mia grinned evilly and thrust the teal dress into her hand, and the door slammed shut. Mia heard Letty mumbled something about "damn stubborn Toretto's, every single one of them..." but elected to ignore it.

She was too busy thinking about hair and makeup to go with the teal dress to worry about Letty's mumbling.

Letty pulled the dress through the door and stopped still as she got a good look at it. It was a teal, high low dress, with a silver belt across the middle, and was strapless.

Letty actually liked it.

She quickly put it on and opened the door to let Mia see. Mia looked up from her phone when she heard the door, and dropped her phone on the floor.

"Oh my God, Letty!" Mia squealed happily.

Letty smiled slightly as she shifted on her feet nervously. "You think-"

"Of course Dom will love it, Letty!" Mia replied, knowing exactly what the older girl was going to say.

"Alright, we'll get this one." Letty chuckled.

"Oh my God, Letty you are SO BEAUTIFUL!" Mia beamed, bouncing happily on her feet.

"Yea, yea, yea. Can we go now, please? All this girlie shit is making me wanna vomit. I need some engine grease..." Letty mumbled, quickly changing back into her normal clothes.

Mia dragged her to the register to pay for the dress-Letty didn't even wanna look at the price-but Mia slid the credit card through the machine while Letty waited off to the side; not so patiently.

"Oh, look girls, it's Letty." Becky's annoying high pitch voice said.

Letty set her jaw and turned to face Becky, Rachel, and Tracie; all three with new nose jobs since Letty beat them up.

"Don't I get enough of you at school?" Letty rolled her eyes.

"So what are **you** doing here, slut?" Rachel scowled at her.  
"Oh, you know, getting a dress." Letty crossed her arms.

"You? In a dress? For what, the whore house?" Becky cackled.

Letty smirked as Mia came to stand next to her, dress in hand. "Actually it's for prom. You know, the **senior prom** which you bitches aren't going to. But I am. With Dom." Letty said smugly.

All three of their faces fell in unison and Becky looked horrified. "He's still with **you**?" Tracie gaped.

"Yup. I'm not going anywhere. Except prom. With Dom." Letty smirked, and pulled Mia out of the store; confidence radiating off of her.

"Nice job, Letty." Mia grinned as they walked out to the car.

Letty smirked and turned on the engine, speeding out of the parking lot, grinning wildly.

"Man I love half days!" Vince grinned madly as the team walked to their cars.

It was the day of prom, and school always let out at noon so people could go get ready. It was mainly for the girls who were on court; they had to go get their hair done and nails done and all that jazz.

"I know that's right." Letty grinned back, high fiving her brother.

Leon threw an arm over Letty and Vince's shoulders. "So who's excited for prom?" He laughed.

"You guys will have fun, I'm sure." Jesse smiled.

Dom pulled Letty away from Leon and threw his arm around her protectively, sending a glare at Leon. The boys laughed and rolled their eyes.

"I can't wait to see Letty in a prom dress." Vince smirked.  
"Yea, this'll be good." Leon chuckled.

"Shove it guys, I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon Let; you'll be beautiful." Dom grinned at her, leading her to their cars, parked next to each other.

"Yea, yea." Letty rolled her eyes, but blushing slightly, making Dom grin.

"So are we stayin' the whole night?" Leon inquired.

"We don't have to." Letty grinned mischievously.

"Whatca got in mind, baby girl?" Dom asked.

"Well, I was chattin' with Hector earlier, and he said there's some races tonight; about an hour after prom starts. We could go, get the pictures made as proof we went, and go rack up at the races." Letty proposed.

"This is why you're my girl." Dom grinned, leaning against the side of his car, wrapping his arms around her.

"So, you in boys?" Letty grinned, looking at the others.

"You think I'm gonna turn down goin' to the races?" Vince grinned.  
"Count me in." Leon grinned happily.

"You boys not gonna go to your hotel rooms?" Dom teased lightly, making Letty burst out in laughter.

"Nah, we can just get some chasers." Vince rolled his eyes.  
"So, who we racing for Team Toretto?" Jesse inquired excitedly.

"Well, obviously me." Dom smirked.  
"Me!" Vince, Leon, and Letty yelled out in unison.

"No way, assholes! I haven't raced in the past three weeks!" Letty yelled, Dom tightening his hold on her waist.

"Baby girl we got seniority on you." Vince chuckled.  
"Yea, but I can beat both your asses." Letty snapped.  
"That's true." Dom chuckled.

"Man, I miss when you were on our side." Vince grumbled.

"I'm racing, you boys can get over it or not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got shit to do." Letty smirked, pushing away from Dom and getting in her car, peeling out of the parking lot.

"What am I gonna do with her?" Dom chuckled lightly.  
"Please, by all means keep it to yourself." Vince laughed, slapping him on the back.

"She's taking longer than she did at homecoming." Vince groaned, leaned against the wall in the living room.

"Yea, but it's not her fault this time. Mia's got her locked in the bathroom." Dom sighed, running a hand over his head.

"Your attention, please!" Mia said loudly, standing at the base of the stairs.

The boys all looked up at her expectantly. "You lettin' her free yet?" Mr. T. smiled.

"Intro-" Mia started.  
"MIA I TOLD YOU NO INTRO." Letty yelled.  
"INTRODUCING LETTY ORTIZ!" Mia yelled quickly.

They all chuckled, but stopped immediately when Letty came down the stairs, glaring at Mia. She rolled her eyes and waved the older girl off, grinning madly at her work.

"Wow..." Dom gaped at her.

Letty's hair was curled in ringlets, falling over her shoulder. There was blue eye shadow on her eyelids and lip-gloss on her lips, and that was all the makeup Letty had allowed. It was perfect though.

She was perfect, Dom thought.

The dress fit her perfectly; hugging her curves amazingly. The dress was longer in the back, and low in the front, and was strapless. The heels Letty wore were far taller than Dom thought was possible, and were silver.

"Alright, alright, quit staring at me, geez." Letty said, pulling up the top of her dress nervously.

Dom took her hand and spun her around. "Baby, you look beautiful." He told her fondly.

"You lookin' pretty good yourself, Papi." Letty smiled

All the boys suits were black, and they all looked very handsome. Dom's tie matched the color of Letty's dress, and Vince and Leon's matched their dates' colors too. They'd be meeting them there.

The boys wolf whistled and grinned madly at her. Letty rolled her eyes, and her cheeks grew a bit red.

"Can we go please?" Letty begged.

Dom chuckled and kissed her lips lightly. "Dom no! You'll ruin her lip-gloss!" Mia shrieked.

The boys all laughed and Mr. T. pulled out a camera. "Oh, God, Mr. T. no!" Letty groaned, hiding behind Dom.

"One picture. C'mon you guys, scoot together." Mr. T. grinned.

They rolled their eyes, but stood together nonetheless. Dom wrapped his arms around Letty while Leon and Vince posed ridiculously. Dom and Letty weren't looking at Mr. T. as he counted down, looking at each other instead.

Dom couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she just looked so beautiful he couldn't help it. Mr. T. snapped the picture while they were distracted, smiling at his family. Mia and Jesse photo bombed the background, giving the boys bunny ears.

"Ok, you guys go." Mr. T. smiled.

"Finally." Vince rolled his eyes, immediately headed to the door.  
"Later gators." Leon grinned, winking at Jesse and Mia.

Dom made a show of holding the door for Letty, grinning when she burst out laughing. "C'mon, Papi, these heels are killing me." Letty told him, dragging him out the door.

"We ain't even there yet, how are you gonna make it?" Dom teased her as they got in the car.

Letty immediately pulled off her shoes and reached into the backseat, pulling her favorite pair of Converse out of the seat.

Dom laughed loudly as he revved the engine, pulling out of the driveway and racing off after Vince and Leon. "You stashed your Converse in my car?" He asked her, smiling.

"Hell yea. Mia wouldn't let me wear anything other than these damn heels and I sure ain't wearing them." Letty explained.

"Good thinkin'. You got clothes back there for the races?" He asked.

"Yea, I got some jeans and a tank top back there. I'd wear that all night if we didn't have to take a picture as evidence that we actually went." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Hey, we'll go, we'll rock some pictures, make fools of ourselves on the dance floor, and then we'll go kick some ass at the races." Dom grinned at her, taking her hand in his.

Letty grinned back. "Ya know, that sounds pretty good." She admitted.

Dom chuckled as she took her hand back to finish lacing up her shoes, and pulled into the hotel where their school's prom was held every year. He winked at her as they got out, Leon and Vince pulling up beside them, shaking their heads.

"We left before you guys." Leon grumbled.

"You forgettin' who the king it, Le." Dom grinned, throwing an arm around Letty's shoulder.

"Yea, yea." Leon and Vince rolled their eyes, grinning as they walked in.

They were using the ballroom of the hotel, and it looked very nice; there were twinkle lights everywhere and the colors were black and red. The dance floor was full of seniors and juniors dancing to a slow song, everyone smiling as they enjoyed their night.

"I say we go for pictures first. We can't not do that." Leon suggested.  
"Alright, let's get this thing over with." Letty rolled her eyes.

Two senior girls walked over to Vince and Leon, Dana and Michelle, their dates respectively. Dana's dress was short and red, matching Vince; while Michelle's was floor length and orange, matching Leon. They grinned as the boys wrapped an arm around their waists, pulling them to the photographer.

Dom held his arm out to Letty, grinning madly at her eye roll. "Would you please stop milking this?" She poked him in the side.

He chuckled and followed the boys. "Oh, c'mon, Let. You know you love it."  
"Shut up, Dom." Letty rolled her eyes again playfully.

They did the cheesy couple pictures, holding in their snappy remarks as the photographer spent ten minutes per couple trying to make the perfect shot of them.

"Letty, can you tilt your head to the right, darling?" The man asked again.

"If he tells me that one more time..." Letty hissed, doing as he asked.

Dom bit back a chuckle as the man looked back into the camera. He glanced off to the side and saw Vince and Leon making ridiculous faces at them, and lost it; he let a laugh slip out and the photographer looked up, frowning.

"Please, calm yourself. Letty, darling, your head. To the right." The man said firmly.

"My foot. Up his ass if he doesn't shut the hell up." Letty hissed.

Dom grinned at her and the man finally took the picture, shooing them away so he could focus on the next couple. They walked over to where Leon and Vince stood, their dates hanging off their arms.

"You two pissed him off so much." Leon laughed.

"It's your fault!" Letty slapped his chest. "How much longer till we can bounce?" She asked.

"Hector shot me a text, we only got like half an hour till they start. Let you've got first race." Vince explained.

"Sweet. Papi, I'm using your car, aight?" Letty said to Dom, more of a statement than a question.

"Oh really?" Dom arched an eyebrow. "That don't sound like a question." He chuckled.

"It wasn't a question." Letty smirked.

"Vince, baby, let's go dance." Dana whined, tugging Vince's arm.

He nodded and looked back to his team. "I'll be dancing if you need me. Don't forget, half an hour and we gotta roll." Vince said.

"Have fun." Letty smirked.

Vince grinned and walked off with his date. Dom turned to her, eyebrows raised questioningly. "You wanna go dance, baby?" He asked.

Letty pretended to think about it. "Hmm, I don't know..." She teased.

Dom pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips. "I'm glad you're here, this would majorly suck if not." He told her.

Letty grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his short hair. "Yea, I tend to make everything awesome." She smirked.

"That you do, baby." Dom agreed, tugging her onto the dance floor.  
"You're going to make me dance, aren't you?" Letty laughed.  
"Of course." Dom grinned.

She rolled her eyes and was thankful she wasn't wearing heels as a fast song blasted through the ballroom.

"Hey, Dom, Jesse called. They're startin' soon, man, we gotta roll." Vince said, walking up to where he and Letty were dancing.

Dom didn't look up, he kept his forehead against Letty's, his arms tightly wound around her waist. A slow song was playing, and Dom was thoroughly enjoying having Letty wrapped in his arms.

"After this song, V." Dom said, still looking at Letty.

"What's this? Dominic Toretto doesn't wanna go to the races?" Letty teased, poking him in the chest.

"Hey, Dominic Toretto wants to stay wrapped up in his girl." Dom smirked.  
"And not go to the races." Letty added.

"You sayin' you wanna go now?" Dom challenged.

She glanced down at her feet, laughing lightly. "Well, after this song." She said softly.

Dom grinned and kissed her. "What's this? Leticia Ortiz doesn't wanna go to the races?"

"Shut up." Letty rolled her eyes, kissing him again.

The song ended, to their dismay, and a fast song started. Leon and Vince walked over, hands shoved in their pockets, looking at them expectantly.

"You two lovebirds ready yet?" Vince asked.  
"Yea, man, I'm bout to throw up; you two are being so lovely dovey." Leon teased.

Dom rolled his eyes. "Aight, let's roll out. I got some busters to smoke and money to win." He grinned.

Letty grinned and strutted out of the ballroom, the boys following behind her. "That's my job, Dom." She called, getting in the back seat to change her clothes, throwing a wink to the boys.

Dom grinned at Leon and Vince. "We may be a bit late." He chuckled.

Letty changed back into her dress when they left the races; both her and Dom hundreds of dollars richer than when they arrived. She even put the God awful heels back on, almost falling as she made it to the door.

Mr. T. had waited up on them, sitting in his favorite recliner with a newspaper. He smiled when they all came in, laughing and joking.

"So, you all have fun?" He asked.  
"Yea, Pop. We did." Dom smiled, throwing off his jacket.

Letty ripped off her heels and threw them in the floor, sighing with relief; even if it was only for a few minutes, heels killed Letty. She'd never be able to wear them. She missed her combat boots and Converse.

"I'm glad." Mr. T. smiled, pulling his paper back up over his face and reading.

They all headed towards the kitchen to get a drink, grinning as they realized they'd gotten away with only being at prom for about an hour.

"Oh, and Dominic, Leticia." Mr. T. called.

They turned and looked at Mr. T. even though he still had his paper up. "Yea, Pop?" Dom asked.

"I want half the money you both made tonight." He said.

The entire team's jaws dropped in shock.

They couldn't pull **anything** on this man.

"How'd you know, Tony?" Vince asked.

They couldn't see him, but they could all feel the smirk that grew on the old man's face. "When will you kids realize that I am far smarter than you, and I know you all. Hell, I **was** you when I was a teenager. You haven't done anything I haven't." Mr. T. explained.

"So why do we gotta give you half our money?" Dom asked, still shocked.

The paper folded down just enough to let the team see his eyes. "Because I said so." Mr. T. grinned.

So how was it? I hope it's ok! I haven't written anything since the last update, so i hope i haven't gotten rusty : / leave a review please! They inspire me to write! I promise i won't let it go this long without updating! I love you guys! Thank you so much for all your support!

tah tah for now!

xox


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Oh my goodness it has been so long since I've updated this! I am so, so, SO sorry about that! I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet! I've still got a lot of chapter ideas, it's just i've been so busy. I've been sick since i last updated, then i got my wisdom teeth taken out, and i'm taking college credit classes and it's just a mess!

Updates are gonna take a bit longer than they used to. But i'm gonna try for at least one a week. I promise, i'm gonna get back into writing again! Please please be patient with me :]

this chapter's shorter than i wanted, it's only about half of what i originally intended. But it's getting late, and i have school tomorrow, so i need to go to bed! I promise i'll post the other half of this really soon!

Big thanks to peaches2421 for being supportive and reminding me to write! :]

So yea, new chapter! Whoo! I don't own FF, obviously! Hope you enjoy guys! :]

* * *

"Boo yeah! Pay up suckers!" Vince yelled excitedly through the garage.

Letty's head immediately jerked up from the car she was working on to look at Dom, Vince, and Leon strutting into the garage, all grinning madly. Letty scrunched her eyebrows and looked to Jesse. The youngest boy on the team thought for a moment, before his eyes widened in surprise.

"You all passed?" He grinned.  
"Better believe it!" Leon beamed.

Letty grinned and dropped her tool and stepped away from the Toyota. Mia's jaw dropped in astonishment as she looked at the boys; all grinning proudly with papers in their hands.

Mia had come to the garage that day, since Letty didn't have time to go home; having to head immediately to the garage since the boys had to stay after school for 'senior business'.

"No way." Jesse grinned, looking up from his computer.  
"Oh yea." Leon smirked smugly.

"Damn it, there goes my seventy five bucks." Letty teased dramatically.

Dom rolled his eyes and walked over to his girl; pressing her against the side of the car she'd been working on, smirking down at her.

"You lose, baby girl. All three of us passed; we are graduating next week." Dom said proudly.

"Oh damn it." Letty teased lightly, shoving him in the chest playfully.  
"What? Can't a guy get some lovin' from his girl?" Dom chuckled.

"There is no way** all** three of you boys passed without having to grovel! Not a single one of you brought a textbook home **once** this year!" Mia squealed, snatching away Vince's report card.

"So all of you managed to pass, eh?" Letty smirked at the other two.  
"Yup. Even passed Algebra, finally." Vince grinned.  
"Only took ya three tries." Mia teased.

"Yea, yea, shut up. You guys know those teachers had it in for me." Vince rolled his eyes.

"Yea, and with good reason, V." Letty laughed.  
"So how much do we owe you now?" Jesse smiled, breaking out his wallet.

"Well let's see; Letty had twenty five on the three of us, Mia ten, and Jesse you had fifteen." Dom explained.

"Well we have just made you guys fifty bucks richer then." Jesse replied immediately, without having to even think twice about the figures.

"Oh, and don't forget! Mia owes us each an extra twenty dollars!" Vince beamed.

Mia's jaw dropped farther, if that were possible. "No, no. No. **No**. That's not possible. There is no way. None. I don't believe it; there is no way each of you boys got an A in something!" She gaped.

The boys all grinned wickedly. "Auto shop." They replied in unison.  
"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Mia yelled.

"Oh but it does, dear Mia. Your exact words were, and I quote 'I bet an extra twenty on each of you that you won't have a single A on your report cards'. No exceptions were made." Vince replied proudly.

"Pay up, babes." Leon grinned, crossing his arms.

"I-I don't have enough to pay all of you guys!" Mia objected.

Mr. T. rolled out from the Dodge he was working on, rubbing off grease from his face, smirking. "Well then, looks like you won't be shoppin' any time soon, Mia." He chuckled, sliding back under the car.

The boys and Letty rolled with laughter at the horrified look on Mia's face. Letty and Jesse handed over their winnings, rolling their eyes.

Letty couldn't help but smile as she looked up at Dom; smiling proudly at his accomplishment. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his gripped her hips.

"Nice goin', Papi. Didn't think you'd actually make it through high school!" She teased.

"Hey now, I managed. You, on the other hand, have still got a while, baby." Dom smirked smugly.

Letty groaned. "It's so not fair; you and the boys get to be here all the time now, **and** won't have to get up so early!" She pouted.

"While your little ass sits in that hell hole." Vince grinned over at her.  
"Shut up, V!" Letty yelled, storming over and shoving him.

The team laughed as the two started fighting, but they ended up laughing as well when Vince just threw her over his shoulder and twirled her around.

All week, the boys went around grinning and making comments about how Mia, Jesse, and Letty were just little kids in high school. The seniors had gotten out two weeks before graduation; the first week was the senior trip.

But none of the three boys were allowed to go, seeing as how they had all been suspended, failed classes, and were generally disliked among the facility of the school. Letty, Mia and Jesse had teased them relentlessly about this, until Dom had pointed out that Mia would be the only one in the whole family eligible to actually go on the senior trip.

Jesse and Letty shut up after that.

Mr. T. couldn't be more proud of the boys, having had his own doubts that they wouldn't make it through high school. He knew that they could, none of his kids were stupid, but he just wasn't sure they would put up with it long enough to make it to graduation.

* * *

Letty was highly pissed off that the boys weren't in school anymore; with Mia still in middle school, the only other person for her to hang with was Jesse. And Jesse usually wasn't in the best mood, being squeamish around people, and getting frustrated with his ADD keeping him from focusing.

She finally made it through the day, and there was only half an hour left of Algebra to get through, before the weekend. The graduation was the next week, next Saturday, and Letty was ready to get out for the weekend. School was never her thing to begin with, and now without Vince, Leon, **and** Dom, it was even worse. This was the first day without them.

Letty was pretending to be paying attention to the teacher rant on about graphing lines or something to that effect, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She carefully slipped it out and into her lap, subtly unlocking it and opening the text message from Vince.

Hey, do you think you could come over to the garage? We're kinda backed up and this really awesome Mustang just came in and we thought you'd like to work on it! –V

Within seconds of her finishing the first one, another one came in.

Oh wait, you can't. You're stuck in algebra ;) –V

Letty growled as she angrily typed a response.

ASSHOLE. –L

She stuffed her phone back in her pocket and glanced at Jesse, who was eagerly working out the problems the teacher had assigned. Letty sighed and threw a paper wad at him, but he didn't turn. Jesse actually paid attention in math, since it was the only subject he was good in.

Letty groaned and let her head fall on top of her closed book, just wishing she could be done with school like the boys were.

The worst part was that she had to spend seven whole hours away from Dom.

* * *

Letty pulled out of the parking lot quickly after the bell rang and she'd collected Mia, speeding off down the road, eager to see Dom.

Not that she'd ever admit that.

"In a hurry?" Mia teased from the passenger seat.

"Nah, man; I'm just tryna get as far away from the hell hole as possible." Letty smirked, trying to cover up her real intentions.

"So what's it like?" She inquired.

Letty glanced over at the younger girl, an eyebrow arched in confusion. She turned back to the road and switched lanes, breezing passed an old man going way slower than should be allowed.

"What's what like?" Letty asked.  
"Being a clingy girlfriend." Mia grinned evilly.

Letty slammed on the breaks as the light suddenly turned red. She glared at Mia and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"I am not clingy. I am trying to get away from hell and into the garage where I can get my hands in some engine grease." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"And the fact that it's been seven hours since you've touched, seen, or spoken to Dom has nothing to do with it?" Mia smirked.

Letty didn't respond, but she sure shifted gears with more force than was really necessary.

* * *

Dom checked his phone every few minutes, and looked up at the clock more than that. He was supposed to be changing the oil in the pickup truck parked in front of him, but Dom was distracted.

A certain fiery Latina was on his mind.

He hadn't seen her all day, and it was driving him insane. Dom just wanted to see her, hold her, kiss her.

"Dom, cut it out, will ya? You're killing me!" Mr. T. exclaimed, breaking through his thoughts.

Dom shot his father a questioningly look and Mr. T. rolled his eyes. The man pointed to the tool in his hand that Dom was unconsciously tapping against the truck, making a constant noise ring through the garage.

"Oh, sorry Pop." Dom replied, setting the tool aside and rubbing a hand over his face.

"What's wrong son?" Mr. T. sighed, wiping the sweat away from his brow.  
"Huh? It's nothing, Pop." Dom shook his head.

Vince and Leon glanced at each other and smirked. "Dom misses Little Letty." They grinned teasingly.

Mr. T. chuckled as Dom smacked Vince in the head. "Shut up, I do not." He grumbled.

"Do too! You've checked your phone about a million time today, just hoping she'd send you a text; something along the lines of how much school sucks without you there, I'd bet." Vince rolled his eyes.

"Not to mention how many times you've looked at the clock today, just waitin' till baby girl gets here." Leon grinned.

"Guys, you're losing it. I'm not some clingy boyfriend; I can be away from my girl for seven and a half hours and still be fine. Get off my case." Dom rolled his eyes.

"Even knows how long it's been." Vince grinned.

"I'm fine. Letty being at school while I'm here has not affected me at all." Dom lied through his teeth.

Jesse, having gotten there sooner than Letty since he didn't have go back to the fort to take Mia home, looked up from his computer.

"Hey, there's Letty!" Jesse exclaimed.

Dom's head automatically turned to look out the door, but dropped when he realized she wasn't there.

The boys all grinned and laughed loudly, even Mr. T. Jesse seemed proud of himself for making everyone laugh, and went back to looking at his computer schematics.

Mr. T. walked over and patted his son on the back. "Dom, you miss Letty. Either admit it, or stop denying it." He smirked.

"Yea, yea, yea. Whatever, Pop." Dom rolled his eyes, turning back to work on the truck.

The boys settled down and turned back to their work. Dom glanced around quickly, and when he was sure no one was paying attention he checked his phone, seeing if Letty had texted him.

She hadn't.

Dom sighed disappointedly, and picked the tools back up again. He actually focused enough to get the oil changed this time, and didn't notice when the boys started goofing off again.

"Hey, it's Let!" Leon announced.  
"Whatever, Le. I ain't fallin' for it again." Dom rolled his eyes.

"Hey Papi." Letty's smooth voice rang throughout the garage.

Dom closed his eyes briefly as her voice sent shivers down his spine. An involuntary smile grew on his lips as he glanced at her over his shoulder. He looked her up and down before smirking at her.

"Hey." He replied.

The boys froze as they watched him turn back to his work, and watched Letty walked right passed him without a kiss, or a touch, anything. She washed her hands and threw on a pair of old coveralls before walking over to the next car needing attention.

Vince gaped at the two before turning to Mr. T. "Maybe they really didn't miss each other." Vince said quietly.

Mr. T. chuckled and glanced at the two. "Oh please; they missed each other so much they can't stand it. That's why they're doing this. They both can't stand how much they need each other, and they know if they're not carefully we're all gonna get an eyeful of Dom and Letty PDA." Mr. T. explained.

Vince just laughed in response.

* * *

Mr. T., Leon, and Vince were the first ones to leave; since Letty and Jesse got there last, they were in charge of locking up. Dom walked through the shop and glanced around, his eyes landing on the only person left standing in his way of giving his girl his undivided attention.

"Hey Jesse, why don't you go on back to the fort. You locked up last, I'll do it tonight." Dom told the younger boy.

Jesse raised his eyebrows at him. "Nah, man, it's alright. I don't mind."

"No, really, go on." Dom pressed.

Jesse narrowed his eyes questioningly at Dom, before taking a quick glance around the garage. When Jesse saw Letty bent over a Nissan, a grin pulled against his lips.

"Hey Let, I'm goin home!" Jesse called, looking at Dom and shaking his head.

"What? Hell no! I ain't-" Letty started yelling, before she turned around and noticed Dom was still there. "Oh, alright Jesse. I'll see you at the fort then." She finished, turning back to her car.

"See ya." Jesse chuckled at Dom, walking to his car and driving off down the street.

Dom breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to Letty, wrapping his arms around her. "About time." He said lowly, kissing the back of her neck.

He grinned when he felt her shiver at his touch, and turned her in his arms. She tilted her head and smiled up at him. "Something you want?" She asked softly.

He chuckled and kissed her lips, smiling. Dom was addicted to her kiss, and didn't like her being away from him so long.

"I missed you today." Dom whispered against her lips.  
"I missed you too, Papi." Letty whispered back, reconnecting their lips.

They were engaged in a heated make out session within minutes, both needing to make up for the lost time throughout the day. They didn't want to think about how pitiful they sounded; it hadn't even been a whole day. In that moment they didn't care if they sounded like lovesick teenagers, because truthfully that's what they were.

Dom was thoroughly enjoying having Letty pressed between him and the Nissan, until he heard his phone ring. Letty pulled away, but Dom brought her lips back to his quickly; not wanting to stop kissing her. She laughed and shoved her off of him, demanding he go look at his phone.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed it off the bench, groaning when he read the text message. Letty looked at him questioningly, and Dom just shook his head and handed her the phone.

That's my garage you're in, not your personal make out spot. Lock it up and get your asses back to the fort. –Pop

Letty burst out laughing and Dom couldn't help but join in, wrapping his arms back around her. "We better get back." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Five more minutes." Dom smirked, kissing her again.

* * *

Well, i hope you liked it! Like i said, it's shorter than normal. I intended to go to the graduation in this chapter, but that will be next chapter. And it'll be soon, i promise! If it's not great it's because i'm rusty, i haven't written anything in a long time so i'm sorry if it's not up to par! Hopefully you liked it though :] thank you all so much for the support through follows, favorites, and especially your reviews! If you happen to leave me one and tell me what you think, i'll love you even more :]

more soon lovelies!

xox


End file.
